Papa, Sarada Ingin Mama
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sasuke dan Sarada bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Sasuke yang tidak mudah bicara dengan orang asing, sekalipun orang asing itu mirip mendiang istrinya, dan Sarada yang pendiam mendadak genit merayu Sakura, meminta menjadi ibunya./cover by Kayurka DA/(Special birtday Nohara Rin :)
1. Chapter 1

**AU, OOC, ANEH, KACAU, BERANTAKAN DAN GAK ENAK DI BACA. (Mengandung kadar sinetron lebih tinggi.)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan kaca mata kotak bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Tatapan matanya tanpa eskpresi, sangat berbeda dengan anak kecil pada umumnya. Seragam TK merah dengan bawahan rok kotak-kotak coklat, tas kecil merah muda, dan botol minum merah muda berbentuk kelinci bertengger manis di bahu kanannya membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Sarada Uchiha, nama gadis kecil manis itu. Dia adalah cucu pertama Fugaku dan Mikoto, putri dari Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto. Gadis kecil kebangaan Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto dan semua anggota Uchiha. Dia adalah sosok gadis kecil yang pintar, mungkin karena dia Uchiha. Diusia dua tahun, Sarada sudah bisa mengeja huruf. Diusia yang ketiga tahun, gadis kecil itu bisa membaca dengan lancar, empat tahun, dia sudah bisa bahasa asing walaupun baru bahasa inggris. Diusianya yang kelima tahun, Sarada duduk di bangku TK, sekalipun Sarada pintar, Sarada tetaplah masih anak-anak. Semua anggota Uchiha setuju memasukan Sarada yang ingin cepet sekolah ke Tk, biar gadis kecil itu bisa bermain selayaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah dalam diam, sesekali gadis kecil itu melihat teman-temannya yang dijemput ibu mereka. Mereka tertawa, berlari, dan diomeli ibu mereka. Pemandangan yang membuatnya iri. Kapan dia dijemput ibu seperti mereka? Mungkin tidak akan pernah. **Papa bilang, Mama ada di langit. Mengawasi Sarada dari balik awan.** Kepala kecil gadis itu mendongak menatap langit, kemudian menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Dia bukan gadis kecil cengeng yang suka menangis, tapi... ada saatnya dia merasa...

"Sarada-_chan,_ belum pulang." Kepala kecilnya reflek menengok ke sumber suara. Karin Uzumaki, salah satu guru yang mengajar di Tk Oto, gurunya Sarada. Menatapnya dengan senyum manis dan ramah. Sarada menatap guru cantik berambut merah itu sekilas lalu kembali menatap ujung sepatunya. "Belum."

"Mau ibu antar?" Tanya guru cantik itu dengan suara merdu nan ramah.

"Tidak. Terimakasih sense." Sarada menatap mata merah secantik batu ruby Karin tanpa senyum.

Karin tersenyum canggung dengan reaksi dingin muridnya satu ini, dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis kecil usia lima tahun itu lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. Sarada diam, tidak merespon sedikitpun kebaikan Karin. Gadis kecil itu menoleh saat didengarnya deru mesin mobil yang tidak asing di telingannya. Karin menolehkan kepala ke arah yang sama. Sebuah mobil Audi Q7, SUV mewah, berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka. Karin sudah dengar tentang papanya Sarada yang sangat, sangat, sangat tampan. Tapi baru ini dia melihatnya secara langsung, tak heran kalau guru-guru bergender wanita di sekolah ini begitu baik dan perhatian pada Sarada, si gadis kecil dingin dan datar. Papanya saja setampan itu. Karin bersikap baik dan perhatian pada Sarada bukan karena itu, tapi karena kabar tentang gadis kecil itu tidak punya mama, dia kasihan. Tapi... kalo papanya Sarada setampan ini, Karin tidak akan menolak bila ditawarkan menjadi mama kedua untuk Sarada. Hei, jangan melihat Karin seperti itu, wanita mana yang tidak tergiur pada laki-laki muda, tampan, kaya pula. Punya anak sepuluh pun bukan masalah. Karin berdehem pelan guna menghilangkan pikiran tidak-tidaknya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap yang baru keluar dari mobil SUV mewah bersetejan jas mahal itu mendekati Sarada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa eskpresi. Si kecil Sarada hanya mengerjap saat sang papa berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Pagi Uchiha_-san._" Sapa Karin seraya menunduk sedikit rendah.

"Hn." Melirik Karin sekilas Sasuke bergumam. Tatapan matanya kini kembali fokos pada putrinya yang terlihat tidak senang. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sarada pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Karin.

Karin tersenyum. "Mungkin Sarada_-chan_ sedikit kesal karena menunggu, Uchiha-_san._" Ucap Karin tanpa menghilangkan senyum.

"Kenapa Papa yang jemput,"

"Kenapa? Ini hari keenam Sarada sekolah, apa salahnya papa jemput Sarada." Sasuke berjongkok di depan putrinya, mengusap rambut pendek Sarada seraya menatap mata hitamnya. Sarada enggan membalas tatapan Sasuke, dia membuang tatapannya pada anak-anak lain yang pulang bersama ibu mereka. Hampir semua anak pulang dengan ibu mereka, ada juga yang pulang dengan nenek atau babysitter, bukan dengan ayahnya. Sarada iri. Sarada ingin seperti mereka yang pulang bersama Mama, diomeli Mama dan diusap pucuk kepalanya oleh Mama. **Sarada ingin Mama yang menjemput, bukan Papa.** Ingin rasanya gadis kecil itu mengatakan itu pada Papanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sarada, hatinya tercubit saat menyadari kemana mata hitam bulat itu memandang. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sasuke menghela napas pendek lalu menatap putrinya yang kini menunduk menatap ujung sepatu mungil miliknya.

Tangan kecil Sarada menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menarik tangan ayahnya dengan kepala menunduk menatap tanah yang di pijaknya. "Papa, ayo pulang."

Sasuke menurut. Pria tampan bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia menoleh ke arah Karin dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, pamit pergi, yang dibalas sama oleh Karin. Sasuke tidak mudah bicara, segala sesuatunya dia lakukan dengan tindakan bukan dengan kata.

Sepanjang dalam perjalan pulang Sarada diam menatap luar jendela, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke tahu, Sarada sama sepertinya, pendiam. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Sarada seperti ini. Mendekati Sarada, Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sarada sayang lalu berbisik. "Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sarada mendongak menatap Sasuke yang menyandarkan dagu di pucuk kepalanya. "Bukankah papa ada metting?" Gadis kecil itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang polos tapi menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Papa bisa mengundur jadwalnya kalau Sarada mau?" Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sarada, tapi yang muncul di bibirnya hanya lengkungan tipis.

"Tidak ah, Sarada mau pulang saja." Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir mungil gadis kecil itu. Sarada kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, menatap hampa berbagai jenis kendaraan yang berjalan di samping mobilnya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis melihat senyum Sarada lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan dagu bersandar di kepala Sarada. "Ganti baju, nonton kartoon, makan siang, lalu tidur. Biar gemuk seperti kakek Madara." Kata Sarada mencoba membuat lelucon tanpa menoleh menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kakek dengar, kau bisa dicubitnya." Sasuke mencubit pinggang mungil Sarada main-main. Gadis kecil itu tertawa geli, sejenak melupakan rasa rindu dan penasarannya pada sang Mama. "Siapa bilang kakek gemuk? Kakek kurus seperti itu." Sasuke balas membuat lelucon. Sarada kembali tertawa membayangkan kakeknya yang awet muda itu berbadan kurus kering. Pasti lucu. Apa lagi kalau giginya ada dua di depan seperti kelinci. Sarada membayangkan Madara yang kurus tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang hanya tinggal dua di depan, lalu kembali tertawa. Gadis kecil itu membalikkan tubuh memamerkan senyum pada sang Papa. Hati Sasuke menghangat melihat senyum Sarada, tangan pria itu mencubit kecil pipi Sarada membuat gadis kecil itu protes pura-pura tidak suka. Mobil yang semula sunyi kini ramai dengan kekehan geli dan tawa. Ayah dan anak itu mulai menggosipkan Madara, Uchiha paling dingin. Mulai dari mereka berdua membicarakan Madara dan nenek Chiyo, membayangkan nenek kakek itu berkencan, dan membincangkan banyak hal yang membuat mereka satu pemikiran dan menjadi lebih dekat. Sasuke yang dingin bisa menjadi hangat bila bersama Sarada, juga sebaliknya, Sarada pun begitu. Tapi ada saatnya keduanya menjadi muram dan diam saat merindukan satu orang yang sama.

Izuna Uchiha, salah satu Uchiha kembar kakaknya Sasuke. Dia baru pulang dari kantor, hari ini dia pulang cepat, jam empat sore, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu pulang jam delapan malam. Dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga saat ingat pesan Sasuke yang menitipkan Sarada padanya, Sasuke bilang Sarada dalam mood buruk. Pria itu ingin menemani putrinya tapi pekerjaan masih menumpuk, kemungkinan dia akan pulang malam. Izuna membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sarada yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memeluk gemas Sarada yang sedang membaca buku di meja belajar dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap malas paman yang sangat usil satu ini. Izuna memamerkan senyum menawannya lalu duduk di bibir tempat tidur, memperhatikan Sarada yang membuka lembar demi lembar buku. Wajahnya kaku sama seperti Sasuke. Batin adik Uchiha Itachi itu geli. "Sara-chan membaca apa?" Sarada menoleh menatap Izuna dengan mata hitam sayu, tidak tajam seperti biasa. "Sara-chan sakit?" Izuna menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sarada. Tidak panas. Kening Izuna berkerut bingung, kenapa dengan anak ini?

Sarada mengerjap lalu menjauhkan tangan Izuna dari keningnya. "Tidak paman." Gumamnya seraya menumpuk buku yang tadi dibacanya. Gadis kecil itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Izuna, menatap Izuna dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Seperti apa mama?" Tanya gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba.

Izuna mengusap kepala Sarada, dia tahu Sarada merindukan Sakura. Diapun sama merindukan wanita merah muda itu. "Tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak kurus dan gendut, memiliki rambut merah muda seharum bunga sakura, ramah, murah senyum, menyukai semua makanan manis, dan yang terpenting semua yang mengenalnya menyukai dirinya. Dia wanita paling ramah dan baik yang aku kenal." Izuna mengambil bingkai foto di samping lampu tidur lalu memberikannya pada Sarada. Sarada memperhatikan potret sang papa yang sedang mencium pipi wanita berambut merah muda berperut buncit. Dia tersenyum lalu mengusap foto itu sebelum menatap Izuna yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Izuna tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Sarada, rasanya dia ingin menangis bila ingat kejadian itu. "Aku jadi ingin mewarnai rambutku jadi merah muda." Sarada terkikik tanpa melepas pandangan dari foto di tangannya, menatap foto itu dengan tatapan rindu. Uchiha kecil itu lalu mengusap sudut matanya. Kalau boleh, dia ingin sekali di peluk Mama, satu kali saja.

Izuna berdehem rendah saat dirasanya suaranya mulai parau dan bergetar. "Tidak bosan di rumah," Sarada mendongak. "Mau jalan-jalan?" Kemudian mengangguk semangat, menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari Izuna. "Tapi naik motor ya paman?"

Izuna langsung menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, nanti motor paman disita kakek Fugaku, juga diomeli nenek Mikoto." Pria Uchiha tampan itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah murka Fugaku dan Mikoto kalau tau dia mengajak Sarada naik motor. FugaMiko bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau menyangkut soal Sarada, Fugaku akan jadi pria paruh baya tidak berperasaan yang akan menyita semua miliknya, dan Mikoto tidak mungkin berhenti mengomel dua hari tiga malam kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sarada. Wajar, namanya juga cucu pertama. Cucu kesayangan.

Selama perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Izuna menghela napas, dia memang tidak berbakat menolak keinginan keponakannya. Mungkin tidak jadi beban pikiran kalau Sarada duduk di depan, bukan di belakang seperti koala kecil yang memeluk pohon besar. Bagaimana kalau Sarada jatuh, dia pasti akan diomeli Mikoto dan motor besarnya bisa dihancurkan Fugaku. Haahh... tak apa kalau motor ini tidak menyimpan kenangan masa SMA, itu bukan masalah, tapi motor ini. "Ah sial!" Umpat Izuna saat motornya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa paman?" Kepala Sarada menyembul dari balik punggung Izuna.

"Bensinnya habis." Izuna menengok kanan-kiri mencari pom bensin. Izuna turun lebih dulu lalu mengangkat tubuh Sarada. "Di sana ada pom bensin, kita ke sana." Izuna menatap Sarada dan motornya bergantian, Sarada memakai T-shirt polkadot dengan jeans pendek sebagai bawahan, kemudian menghela napas. Ditatapnya Sarada dengan tatapan bersalah. "Sara-chan tidak apa-apa kan jalan kaki?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa paman."

Izuna mengusap rambut Sarada seraya tersenyum. "Hn. Ayo."

Sarada memperhatikan sekitarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan di trotoan jalan, rasanya menyenangkan. Perhatian gadis itu teralih saat mendengar suara ribut di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Karena penasaran tanpa sadar dia mendekati jalan besar ramai kendaraan, melihat lebih jelas lampu lalu lintas di sebrang jalan meninggalkan Izuna yang sedang mengisi full teng motornya. Mata hitam gadis kecil itu terpaku pada sekumpulan orang di sebrang jalan, lebih tepatnya pada warna rambut mencolok seorang wanita yang sedang membasuh luka di lutut seorang bocah laki-laki dengan air kemasan. Bibirnya terbuka ingin berteriak memanggil mama, tapi tidak bisa. Lidahnya kelu, mata hitamnya memerah dengan senyum mengambang di bibirnya yang mungil. "Sara-chan!" Izuna memeluk Sarada erat dari belakang. Napas pria itu terengah-engah karena habis berlari mendekati Sarada yang sudah menginjakan kaki ke jalan besar. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Sarada akan melewati jalan yang ramai hilir mudik kendaraan. "Untung kau baik-baik saja." Helanya lega dengan dagu bersadar di kepala Sarada dan kedua mata terpejam. "Huuft... hampir saja." Gumamnya lagi. Izuna membalik tubuh Sarada menghadap dirinya saat setetes air menitik di lengannya. Sarada menangis tanpa suara, entah karena apa. Cepat-cepat Izuna mengusap pipi chabi gadis kecil itu, dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah tanpa tahu apa yang membuat Sarada menangis. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Maafkan paman." Izuna menggendong Sarada yang menangis, membawa gadis itu mendekati motornya. Lewat bahu lebar Izuna, Sarada mengintip kesekumpulan orang-orang tadi, tapi sudah tidak ada. Mereka sudah pergi, begitu juga dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Air mata kembali menitik di pipinya yang pucat.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya malas, penampilan pria itu sudah tidak serapih pagi tadi saat menjemput Sarada. Jas dan dasiya hilang entah kemana, kemeja putihnya kusut dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka. Terlihat jelas lelah dan letih dari wajahnya yang sedikit kusam, pria itu menghela napas lelah sembari berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kamarnya yang besar. Sejenak, Sasuke memperhatikan Sarada yang duduk memeluk lutut memegang romote TV di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu melihat layar telivisi yang sedang menampilkan film seorang wanita dan laki-laki sedang beradu argumen. "Dia juga putriku! Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya!" Pekik wanita dalam film itu sembari memeluk seorang gadis kecil yang menangis. Lawan mainnya mendengus. "Kau meninggalkannya saat dia bayi, pergi dengan laki-laki lain, kau tidak pantas disebut ibu." Ucap sinis laki-laki itu menarik gadis kecil yang menangis tadi. Sasuke ingin menyuruh Sarada mematikan atau mengganti chanelnya, tapi melihat Sarada Yang begitu serius dan seperti menikmati film itu membuatnya tidak tega. Film itu tidak pantas untuk Sarada. Pikirnya. Pria Uchiha itu mendekati tempat tidur, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat album foto berserakan di tempat tidur menampilkan potret bayi mungil yang di rawat Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Sasuke melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya kemudian naik ke tempat tidur, memeluk seluruh tubuh mungil Sarada. Sarada tidak merespon, gadis kecil itu hanya menatap datar Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali menonton televisi. Sarada berfikir, mungkin hidupnya jauh lebih baik bila Sasuke berbohong tentang Ibunya, ibunya tidak mati. Dia pergi dengan laki-laki lain meninggalkannya dan Sasuke, seperti dalam film. Setidaknya bila seperti itu, dia memiliki sedikit harapan bertemu sang mama. Dipeluk dan dicium.

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sarada dalam pelukkannya, melepaskan rasa rindu pada putrinya yang manis. "Maaf karena pulang terlambat." Bisik Sasuke di pucuk kepala Sarada.

Sarada mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak terbaca lalu menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke. "Papa bohong sama Sarada." Gumam gadis kecil itu.

"Bohong?" Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung.

"Mama masih ada, kan?" Sarada semakin menyusupkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku, memejamkan mata Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ini pasti pengaruh film itu. Sasuke mengusap kepala Sarada serta mencium pucuk kepalanya, dapat dia rasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Sarada. Gadis kecilnya menangis. "Besok, kalau Sarada mau, kita kunjungi Mama."

Sarada menggeleng. "Mama belum pergi, sore tadi Sarada bertemu Mama. Mama masih ada, Papa."

Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk putrinya, membisikkan kata penenang hingga tidak sadar dia pun ikut menitikkan air mata. Sasuke memeluk Sarada lama, menenangkan gadis kecilnya yang menangis merindukan istrinya, sampai gadis kecil itu terlelap dalam pelukkannya. "Papa akan menjagamu, tidurlah." Dia membisikkan kata yang sama saat Sakura pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkannya dan juga Sarada yang baru berusia tujuh bulan. Sarada lahir prematur, dia lahir saat usia kandungannya baru berusia tujuh bulan melalui meja operasi.

**TBC...**

**Izuna Shisui di sini mereka kembar, adiknya Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke bungsu. Madara jadi kakaknya Mikoto (dipelototin). Hashirama, Tsunade, Tobirama kakak adik, Tobirama bungsu. **

**Ugghh jelek. Lama gak buat Fic, jadinya kaku. Kadar sinetron dalam Fic ini juga sepertinya bertambah. Maaf kak Kuromi, cuma ini yang bisa aku buat. Ultahnya tanggal sebelas, aku publish lebih awal gak papakan? Hehe... nyengir kaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

Sasuke meraba tempat tidurnya, seingatnya semalam Sarada tidur di sini, dalam pelukkannya. Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka saat tidak menemukan apapun di sampingnya, tempat tidurnya kosong. Sasuke bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengusap rambut bagian depannya lalu menguap. Meraba-raba nakas dia mengambil jam weker merah muda hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Sarada. Jam tujuh pagi. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur mendekati jendela kamar. Membuka gorden jendela lalu mengintip ke bawah. Sarada berdiri di sana bersama salah satu maid menunggu Genma yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Gadis kecilnya begitu manis dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan blazer merah berpadu rok merah kotak-kotak, dasi sailor berwarna senada dengan roknya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Sarada mendongak memergokinya. Pria itu melambaikan tangan yang dibalas sama oleh Sarada. Setelah Sarada pergi Sasuke kembali mendekati tempat tidur. Duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu mengambil album foto yang tergeletak di nakas. Melihat-lihat isi foto dalam album yang didominasi foto bayi berukuran sangat kecil dalam kotak kaca dan alat-alat medis di sekitarnya. Sasuke meraba foto itu perlahan ... **"Sasuke! Sakura- chan kecelakaan,"** Suara parau Mikoto dan tangisan Tsunade saat menelfon masih jelas terdengar. **"Mobilnya tertabrak pengendara lain dari samping kiri dan terguling, kau harus cepat pulang Sasuke ... "** Mikoto mengisak. Isakan, raungan tangis dan erangan kesedihan Mikoto dan Tsunade saling bersautan satu sama lain. **"Pulang!"** Bentakannya serak dan bergetar seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokan wanita paruh baya itu.

Sasuke meraba foto itu lagi, perlahan. Gadis kecilnya yang malang.

**"Aku mohon Sasuke- kun, lakukan operasi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ... selamatkan bayi kita, aku mohon!"** Suara lemah putus asa mendiang Istrinya menggema di telinganya. Sasuke masih dapat merasakan saat tangan lengket berbalur cairan merah amis itu menggenggam lemah tangannya, mata hijau itu menatap sayu penuh harap.

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar, memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas berat.

**"Kondisinya tidak stabil saat akan melakukan operasi, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Sasuke ... Maafkan aku. Kami sudah berusaha semampunya, ini di luar kehendak kami."**

Saat itu dia merasa hidupnya hancur. Tidak ada alasan untuk tetap bertahan, tidak ada alasan untuk tetap hidup. Orang-orang terdekat menyadarkan Sasuke yang frustasi masih ada sosok mungil yang membutuhkan seorang ayah. Tapi kenyataan bahwa sosok mungil itu sangat lemah menakuti Sasuke dan semua keluarga besarnya.

**"Kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan 65% , maaf ..."**

**"Bertahanlah ... Papa akan menjagamu."**

Saat itu Sarada begitu kecil dan lemah. Setiap hari hidupnya bergantung pada alat-alat medis, kulit kemerahannya kering dan mengkerut. Setiap detik dan tarikan napas lemah bayi mungil itu menakuti Sasuke yang setia menunggu putrinya dalam ruangan khusus yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan kaca lebar tembus pandang melihat putrinya dalam kotak kaca dengan alat-alat medis di tubuh mungilnya. Menatap dari jauh kelopak mata bulat tertutup rapat itu berharap terbuka dan selalu berharap jantung kecil itu tetap berdetak. Detik-detik menegangkan itu perlahan terlewati, masa kritis putri mungilnya telah berlalu seiring bertambahnya usia. Putri mungilnya bertahan, dia tetap hidup memberi berjuta-juta harapan untuk Sasuke. Tumbuh menjadi sosok batita kurus yang terlambat berjalan dan penglihatan yang sedikit cacat, faktor itulah yang membuat Sarada memakai kacamata di usianya yang sangat muda, tapi memiliki otak cerdas sama seperti Uchiha lainnya. Semakin gadis kecilnya tumbuh besar semakin besar harapan Sasuke dan harapan keluarga besarnya, sekalipun Sarada telat bisa berjalan dan tidak bisa melihat normal tanpa bantuan kacamata tapi dia pandai melakukan hal lain. Masa-masa sulit itu tlah berlalu, pengorbanan seseorang tidak sia-sia. Tapi Sasuke tahu masa sulit itu belum berlalu bagi putrinya.

Sasuke ingin menjadi Ayah yang baik yang bisa membahagiakan putrinya, dia tahu materi tidak menjamin kebahagian seseorang. Karena itu, dia ingin lebih mengutamakan Sarada dari segalanya. Menjadi orang tua tunggal sangat sulit, harus bisa manjadi sosok ayah dan ibu dalam waktu bersamaan untuk putrinya. Sasuke tahu Sarada sangat menginginkan sosok ibu menemani setiap saat di sisinya. Menyiapkan bekal sekolah, menyiapkan seragam, menyiapkan air hangat, menjemput sekolah, menemani bermain dan menemaninya tidur.

Sasuke berjanji dalam hati, dia akan melakukan semua itu. Yah, semua.

Menyusun album fotonya di rak buku Sasuke berjalan keruangan lain dalam kamarnya, ruang kerja. Dia mengambil tas berisi laptop dan berkas-berkas penting dalam map di atas meja kerja lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Diambilnya HP yang tergeletak di samping lampu tidur, menelfon seseorang lalu mengapitnya di antara leher dan bahu. Sasuke membaca lembar-lembar kertas pentingnya serius, mencoret tanda tangannya lalu beralih mengotak-atik laptop.

"Halo, Uchiha- _sama_?"

"Hn." Tanpa menghentikan gerakan lincah jemarinya di atas keyboard dan tatapan dari laptop Sasuke bergumam. "Katakan pada Jugo untuk menggantikan aku meeting pagi ini, juga kata padanya temui klien jam makan siang nanti."

"Hai. Uchiha- _sama_."

"Satu lagi, kirimkan semua berkas yang ada di atas meja kemari." Sekitar tiga jam Sasuke berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Pria satu anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat pintu kamar ada yang mengetuk. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur, pria berpakain kaus polos dengan celana piyama itu membuka pintu perlahan. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian formal berdiri di depan pintu Kamar Sasuke.

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit membungkuk, "Ada titipan, Tuan." lalu menyerah beberapa map pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya. Membuka-buka mapnya "Hn. Terimakasih. Katakan juga pada Shion, Terimakasih." Sasuke berucap.

Kepala pria paruh baya itu sedikit menunduk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kepala pelayan keluarganya sebentar lalu menutup pintu. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Menjadi atasan bukan berarti bisa berleha-leha dan melempar semua pekerjaannya pada bawahan, kan?

Sasuke mengenakan T-shirt polo di padu celana jeans, mendekati mobilnya. Keadaan rumah sudah sepi saat Sasuke keluar kamar, hanya ada maid yang behilir mudik sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing sementara Izuna sudah pergi ke kantor sejak pagi tadi, menggantikan Itachi selama Itachi tidak ada :pria itu dan ayah, ibunya sedang ada di Konoha menemui keluarga besar Inuzuka Hana, melamar gadis itu. Shisui juga ikut mereka.

Sasuke sudah berpesan pada Genma untuk tidak menjemput Sarada pagi ini, karena dia yang akan menjemput gadis kecil itu. Mobil Sasuke melaju tenang meninggalkan halaman rumah. Pintu pagar terbuka otomatis, mobil Sasuke membelok ke kiri. Semakin kecil lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Setelah mampir ke kantornya sebentar untuk menitip pekerjaan yang sudah selesai pada serketarisnya dan menitipkan pesan untuk Juugo, asisten pribadi sekaligus teman, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati.

.

.

.

Sarada mengemas peralatan sekolahnya, selembar buku mewarnai dan sekotak pencil warna, dengan gerak cepat tidak lelet seperti anak-anak lain. Gadis kecil itu tidak suka keramaian. Dia duduk kalem di kursinya menunggu anak-anak lain keluar lebih dulu. Setelah cukup sepi gadis kecil itu menggeser kursi pelan dan terkesan terburu-buru. Disampirkannya tas tali merah mudanya di bahu, berjalan diam dengan lengkah cepat tanpa menghiraukan sapaan guru-guru single yang menyapanya hangat.

Langkah kaki kecil Sarada tertahan beberapa detik melihat kerumunan dan mendengar suara kagum anak-anak di depan gerbang, bahkan ada anak-anak kelas dasar sekolah sebelah juga. Tanpa mau memikir lebih hal apa itu, dia melangkah cepat melewati segerompolan orang-orang itu.

"Papa!"

Sasuke yang bersandar di body mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento dikelilingi anak-anak dan ibu-ibu muda yang menjemput anak, tersenyum tipis melihat Sarada berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu kesamaan Sarada dengan istrinya, tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Waahh! Itu papa Sarada, mobilnya bagus sekali."

"Papanya tampan, ya?"

"Sangat tampan!"

"Sara- _chan_ beruntung sekali. Aku saja tidak pernah di jemput sama papa, selalu mama yang jemput."

Jadi dia tidak heran melihat wajah itu semakin dingin dan tertekuk.

OoO

Sasuke membawa Sarada ke pemakaman elit keluarga Uchiha. Ayah satu anak itu membukakan pintu dan membantu putrinya turun. Sarada kenal tempat ini, dia sering diajak berkunjung kemari oleh papa, paman-pamannya, juga nenek-neneknya dan kakeknya. Bibir gadis itu mengerut, menahan tangis. Sasuke memberikan seikat bunga lili putih pada Sarada lalu mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya. "Untuk Mama." Bisiknya lembut. Sarada menunduk melihat bunga segar dalam pelukkannya, dia diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sarada, menuntun gadis kecil itu mengikutinya.

Ayah dan anak itu berjalan dalam diam menyusuri batu ubin yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput rambat. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah makam dengan foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang di cetak di batu marmer nisan.

Gadis kecil itu menunduk meletakan bunga yang dibawanya, sesekali dia mengusap pelan sudut matanya. Dia semakin menunduk, duduk menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan lutut dan perlahan mengisak, air mata menitik deras dari balik kacamatanya seiring isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Dia berpikir masih memiliki sedikit harapan, tapi melihat nisan ini... Sarada tahu harapannya tidak nyata. Itu hanya khayalan, tidak mungkin menjadi nyata. Napasnya sesak, dia kembali mengisak, bahkan semakin kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke memeluk putrinya. "Sst... Jangan menangis." Larangnya dengan bisikan lemah. "Ada papa." Tapi tangis tanpa suara Sarada tidak mau berhenti.

Tubuh kecil Sarada jatuh dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan mata menghentikan aliran air matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Isakannya berubah menjadi erangan, napasnya tersenggal, hidungnya tersumbat. Mulut mungilnya terbuka menghirup udara mengisi paru-parunya. "Sudah ... Jangan menangis. Papa mohon." Bisik Sasuke memohon. Ayah muda itu mencium pucuk kepala putrinya sayang, air matanya ikut menetes membasahi kepala Sarada dalam pelukkannya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sarada tidak berhenti menangis. Dia bukanlah gadis kecil cengeng, tapi dia juga tetap seorang anak yang bisa menangis saat rindu pada ibu yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Ibu yang tidak pernah memeluknya. Terkadang pikiran jahat mengasut, untuk apa merindukan ibu yang tidak pernah ada untuknya. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila dia membenci ibu, tapi itu sulit! Karena kenyataannya Sarada tidak bisa membencinya. "Papa ..., Sarada ingin mama." Bisikan lemah itu menghancurkan dan meremuk redam hati Sasuke. Memejamkan mata dia kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Sarada. Tubuh bergetar Sarada perlahan melemah, isakan dan erangan tangisnya juga melemah. Sasuke merunduk melihat wajah merah penuh air mata Sarada yang kini terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dia mengusap pipi basah Sarada menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Dia merindukanmu, Sakura. Kami merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih yang di sambut oleh angin.

OoO

Sasuke menidurkan Sarada dengan gerak lambat dan hati-hati. Mengambilkan guling berbentuk bungkusan permen berwarna merah muda lalu meletakkannya di samping tubuh Sarada. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, merapikan rambut di dahi lebar Sarada, melepas kacamatanya dan memperhatikan wajah polosnya. Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Kalau saja warna rambutnya merah muda dia pasti sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Dahi lebarnya, lengkungan sempurna alisnya, hidung kecil mancung, dan bibir mungilnya. Sasuke menggenggam jemari mungil Sarada lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

OoO

Seperti janjinya, malam ini Sasuke menemani Sarada tidur, sejenak melupakan semua pekerjaannya. Ayah muda itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan bibir melengkungkan senyum tipis mendengar cerita Sarada yang sudah tiduran di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu memakai piyama motif beruang bewarna biru muda. "Papa."

"Ya."

"Boleh bercerita sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Dua hari lalu Sara jalan-jalan sama paman Izuna,"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke merapikan selimut Sarada, menariknya sampai menutup separu tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu.

Sarada mengangguk. "Ya. Dan Sara melihat mama. Menurut papa itu mama bukan?"

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, Sarada setia menunggu jawabannya, menatap polos dan penuh harap. "Papa tidak tahu."

"Kalau itu mama, apa papa mau mencarinya?"

Sasuke kembali diam. Dia mengacak pelan rambut sampingnya lalu menghela napas. Dia membalas tatapan Sarada. "Mau mendengar dongeng?" Tanyanya disertai senyum, paksa, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sarada tahu. Gadis kecil itu mencengkram selimut lalu tersenyum, dipaksakan, kemudian menggeleng. "Papa,"

"Ya." Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, takut dengan apa yang akan Sarada katakan padanya. Takut mendengar gadis itu merindukan 'mama'.

"Apa nenek Miko suka membacakan Papa, dongeng?"

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Ya. Dulu begitu."

Sarada menatap Sasuke lama, sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu tersenyum. "Sara ngantuk." Dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam selimut, menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup kepala Sarada, mengucapkan selamat malam, menghidupkan lampu tidur lalu mematikan lampu dan kemudian menutup pintu perlahan.

Bahkan pada Sasuke pun Sarada merasa iri. Sarada iri pada mereka yang memiliki mama.

...

Setiap pagi Sasuke menyiapkan bekal untuk Sarada, dan mengantarnya pergi sekolah. Setelah mengantar Sarada dia kembali ke rumah, mengerjakan pekerjaan lebih dulu baru dia pergi ke kantor. Malamnya sebisa mungkin Sasuke menyempatkan diri menemani Sarada tidur, sesaat mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya. Menunggui putrinya, menemani Sarada membaca atau memeluknya di atas tempat tidur. Selalu seperti itu tiap malam. Bila Sarada sudah terlelap barulah ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Seperti pagi yang lalu, pagi ini Uchiha bungsu itu juga menggenggam jemari kecil putrinya, membawa gadis kecil itu mendekati mobil yang tlah disiapkan oleh Genma. Membuka pintu mobil, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu mendudukannya di jok samping kemudi. Mobil Audi (Sarada menolak telak mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.) milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan mansion Uchiha kemudian berhenti saat sudah sampai tujuan, sekolah Sarada. Sasuke berjalan tenang melewati orang-orang yang menatap kagum dan damba dirinya. Tangan kirinya membawa tas Sarada sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari mungil gadis itu. Sampai di depan gerbang Sasuke tidak melepaskan tautan jari besarnya dengan jemari kecil Sarada. Dia malah merunduk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sarada, menunjuk pipi. "Kecupan selamat pagi?" Semua mata menatap Sasuke dan Sarada dengan tatapan aneh dan senyum membuat Sarada merasa risih. Gadis kecil itu mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya dan tersenyum. "Papa." Wajah Sarada menekuk, kesal dengan kelakuan papanya yang agak aneh pagi ini. "Pipi." Sasuke menunjuk pipinya. "Baru papa lepaskan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat bibir mungil itu menyentuh pipinya, dia bisa merasakan lengkungan senyum Sarada saat menciumnya lama.

OoO

Shisui membuka pintu kamar Sarada, dia tersenyum melihat Sarada sedang membersihkan koleksi kacamatanya di atas tempat tidur. Shisui berdehem seraya membuka pintu kamar Sarada lebih lebar. Pria berpakaian formal jas Armani itu membawa kantung katun merah muda di tangan kiri, satu tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sarada menoleh lalu tersenyum saat melihat paman yang jarang dia lihat mendekati tempat tidur. Shisui mencium pucuk kepala Sarada, memeluk lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke pangkuannya, dia sangat merindukan Uchiha kecil ini. "Paman pulang sendiri? Paman Itachi, nenek Miko dan kakek Fuga, mana?"

"Beliau belum pulang. Mungkin hari minggu baru akan kembali." Shisui tersenyum, dia membelai lembut rambut hitam Sarada.

Sarada mendongak, dia tidak memakai kacamata, menatap polos Shisui. "Paman menginap?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Paman harus kembali ke Suna." Dia tersenyum.

Bibir gadis kecil itu merengut, tidak suka pamannya akan pergi lagi. "Kapan kembali ke sini, lagi?" Sarada merajuk. Papa, paman Izuna, selalu sibuk dengan tanggung jawab mereka di kantor. Sarada kesepian di rumah. Sarada butuh teman. Semua maid sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Sarada tidak mau menambah pekerjaan mereka dengan meminta ditemani bermain. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan ini pada Shisui dan memintanya menemani bermain. Tapi Shisui juga memiliki tanggung jawab besar di cabang perusahaan yang ada di suna. Sarada tahu.

"Sabtu depan. Bagaimana?"

Sarada menunduk. Shisui mengecup kening Sarada. "Paman bawa sesuatu," Dia memberikan kantung berbahan katun yang dibawanya pada Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan baik lalu mendongak menatap Shisui seolah bertanya 'apa ini?'. Shisui tersenyum. "Oleh-oleh dari Konoha untuk Sarada." Dia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis kecil menggemaskan di pangkuannya. Sejujurnya Shisui sedikit iri pada Sasuke, diusianya yang terbilang muda dia sudah memiliki seorang putri manis, cantik, pintar, dan yang terpenting sangat pengertian. Tidak meminta aneh-aneh seperti anak kebanyakan. Disaat anak-anak lain lebih suka bermain elektronik canggih seperti laptop, netbook, tap dan sejenisnya, Sarada lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membaca buku dan menggambar. Walaupun Shisui tidak tinggal di sini bersama Itachi, Sasuke, dan kedua orang tuanya. Shisui cukup tahu apa yang suka Sarada lakukan dan ia sukai. Tapi... sekalipun dia belum pernah melihat goresan crayon buatan Sarada. Di mana Sarada menyimpannya? Shisui sangat penasaran. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sarada tidak mau memberitahu. "Paman harap Sarada menyukainya."

"Apa ini buku?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Shisui sok rahasia. Sarada mengerjap, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada kantung pemberian Shisui.

Shisui menahan tangan Sarada saat si kecil menggemaskan itu akan membuka kantung pemberiannya. "Nanti saja dibukanya." Sarada mendongak menatapnya polos. Shisui mengacak gemas rambut Sarada, Sarada merengut tidak suka lalu tersenyum. "Tunggu di sini, dan jangan mencoba membukanya, ok?" Pria kembaran Izuna Uchiha itu mendekati pelepas suara yang menyerupai stopkontak di dekat sofa maron dalam kamar Sarada. "Buat keponakanku cantik," Shisui melirik Sarada yang mengerut kening bingung, lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

...

Shisui berdiri di samping tangga utama, menunggu Sarada yang sedang mengganti pakaian yang lebih bagus dengan seorang maid. Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar ketukan lembut sepatu di anak tangga. Dia tersenyum melihat Sarada mengenakan gaun jingga dengan pita pemanis di bagian dada, sepatu slop, tidak lupa gadis kecil itu juga membawa tas tali yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya, berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni menyamping membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil pintar menggemaskan, membuat Shisui gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. Shisui meraih tangan Sarada, mengenggamnya, menuntun gadis kecil itu mengikutinya.

Pintu mobil Cadillac Escalade ESV yang terparkir manis di pekarangan mansion luas Uchiha terbuka otomatis. Shisui membantu Sarada masuk lebih dulu lalu duduk di samping gadis kecil itu. SUV seper mewah itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha membawa Shisui dan Sarada kesuatu tempat.

Shisui memperhatikan Sarada yang membolak-balik buku menu bosan, mereka sedang ada di salah satu restoran termewah dan termahal di Oto. "Sudah menentukan apa yang ingin Sara- _chan_, pesan?"

Sarada merengut, meletakkan buku menu di atas meja lalu melipat tangan. "Sara tidak mau makan, paman. Sara belum lapar."

"Harus makan."

Sarada hanya bisa merengut, melipat tangan di atas meja. Shisui tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan keponakannya satu itu.

Setelah mengajak Sarada makan siang dan mengunjungi taman bermain, main banyak permainan bersama, Shisui mengantar Sarada pulang. Dia mengusap rambut hitam gadis itu, menatap wajah manisnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sudah sore, paman harus pergi." Shisui mengecup kening Sarada lama, lalu berdiri meninggalkan gadis kecil itu yang menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Rasanya dia ingin menetap di Oto, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada, menemani gadis kecil itu yang tampak kesepian. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum masuk kedalam mobil SUV mewahnya.

Sarada menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dalam diam, menatap anak tangga dan memegangi pegangan tangga. Sampai di depan kamarnya dia membuka pintu perlahan lalu masuk dengan langkah lemas. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, menatap langit-langit lalu menghela napas seperti orang dewasa.

Kriet.

Sarada menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, di depan pintu, seorang maid berdiri sopan. "Nona, mau mandi?"

Gadis kecil itu melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding di atas televisi. Jam empat sore. "Ya."

Sarada membuka kantung katun pemberian Shisui, gadis kecil itu duduk di atas tempat tidur. Gadis kecil yang baru selesai mandi itu memakai dress berbahan ringan dengan pita pemanis di pinggang. Sarada meraba cover buku yang di belikan Izuna untuknya, sebuah buku bercover origami burung bangau berwarna pink, warna kesukaannya. Karena pink identik dengan sang mama. Sarada membuka buku barunya, cerita bergambar. Dia membaca bukunya antusias, sebuah buku fantasi yang mencerita seorang anak kecil yang ingin bertemu peri. Anak kecil itu membuat seribu burung bangau origami, menulis keinginannya di bangau-bangau buatannya, dan keinginanya terkabul. Cerita aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Sarada tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya, bagaimana bisa burung bangau origami bisa mengabulkan keinginan. Aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi ... Sarada kembali membaca buku pemberian Shisui. Sarada punya keinginan yang sampai saat ini belum terkabul, sekalipun dia selalu meminta harapan yang sama setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Apa salahnya dicoba. Pikir gadis kecil itu.

Sarada merangkak mendekati nakas samping tempat tidur, dia mengambil Handphone layar datarnya yang tergeletak di dekat jam weker. Mengambil bantal lalu menjatuhkan kepala di atasnya dan memeluk guling Sarada mencari kontak Sasuke berID Car Papa. Telunjuk mungilnya mengusap logo buah apel pada bagian belakang ponsel saat mencari kontak Sasuke.

OoO

Sasuke mengantar Kliennya sampai depan pintu ruangannya. Sedikit berbasa-basi dan tersenyum folmal lalu menutup pintu ruangannya saat sang Klien sudah pergi. Duda satu anak itu berjalan tenang mendekati sofa. Dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangannya, bersandar di punggung sofa sambil memijat kening dengan kedua mata terpejam.

**Drttt... Drtt... Drttt...**

Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil _Handphonenya_ di saku jas. Espresi malasnya hilang seketika melihat siapa yang menelfon. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Halo?"

_"Papa,"_

Sasuke mengangkat kaki di atas meja. "Ya?"

_"Kapan papa pulang?"_

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, ini pertama kali Sarada menanyakan 'kapan Papa pulang?' Lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, ada apa?"

_"Boleh sarada minta dibelikan sesuatu?"_

Jarang sekali Sarada meminta dibelikan sesuatu, bahkan mungkin ini yang pertama kali. "Ya."

_"Sarada ingin kertas lipat."_

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa kertas lipat? "Kertas lipat?"

_"Huum. Untuk membuat burung Bangau."_

"Burung bangau?" Tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. Sasuke berdiri mendekati meja kerjanya.

_"Sarada ingin membuat harapan, papa. Di buku diceritakan seribu lipatan bangau bisa mengabulkan permintaan."_

Semua kebingungan Sasuke menjadi kekehan geli mendengar suara polos Sarada yang percaya pada cerita yang jelas-jelas hanya fiktif. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari membereskan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu Papa juga mau membuat bangau. Papa akan segera pulang, Sarada- _chan_ jangan lupa mandi, ok?"

_"Sarada sudah mandi." _

"Baik. Papa akan segera pulang membawa kertas lipat untuk Sarada- _chan_."

_"I Love You, Papa!"_

"Love You Too..." Sasuke tersenyum. Dia memasukan HandPhone ke saku jas setelah Sarada mematikan sambungan telepon. Memasukan berkas di meja kedalam tas kerja lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Di perjalan pulang Sasuke menyempatkan diri mampir ke mini market membeli pesanan Sarada. Sedan Volvo S60 Sasuke melaju cepat membelah jalanan sore Oto.

Kamar Sarada sepi karena dua orang yang ada di dalamnya hanya melihat tumpukan kertas lipat berbagai macam warna yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Kamar yang semula rapih kini kacau karena remasan kertas mengotori setiap sudut kamar, bahkan sampai bawah tempat tidurpun penuh oleh remasan kertas lipat. Pria yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerja, kemeja dan celana bahan, itu melirik Sarada yang tampak berpikir keras menatap kertas-kertas lipat. "Jangan bilang Sarada- _chan_ tidak tahu cara membuatnya." Pria itu sampai mansion pukul setengah enam sore dan langsung menuju kamar Sarada tanpa mandi dan membasuh wajah lebih dulu.

Sarada balas melirik Sasuke. Dia memang tidak tahu cara membuat origami burung bangau. Meletakkan telunjuk di bawah dagu, pose berpikir, Sarada tersenyum. "Memang tidak tahu."

Sasuke melepas dasi dan dua kancing kemeja atasnya. "Sekarang bagimana? Papa juga ingin membuat bangau harapan." Canda Sasuke kaku.

Sarada berdiri, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu kembali dengan handphone Apple miliknya. "Tapi sebentar lagi tahu." Mengotak-atik HPnya Sarada menunjukkan layar HPnya pada Sasuke. "Lihat Papa." Dia tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sarada. "Papa!" Protes gadis kecil itu sebal sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita buat."

Sarada meletakkan HPnya di atas karpet. Melihat Tutorial membuat bangau lipat sembari mempraktekkannya. Dia merengut saat Sasuke mengambil HPnya, melihat Tutorial kemudian mempraktekannya sendiri. Sarada kembali mengambil HPnya dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat petunjuk membuat bangau tidak ada di genggamannya. "Papa ingin lihat."

"Tidak boleh. Sarada dulu."

Mereka saling berebut Handphone, menatap tajam satu sama lain seperti seekor kucing merebutkan satu ekor ikan segar. "Papa juga punya, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Papa lupa." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Sarada memeletkan lidah lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mengambil Handphonenya di saku jas yang tergeletak di sofa yang ada dalam kamar Sarada. Sasuke duduk di depan Sarada, memperhatikan wajah putrinya yang tampak serius menekuni membuat orogami burung bangau. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mendengus menahan tawa saat Sarada dengan bangga dan senyuman bahagia memamerkan bangau buatannya. "Papa tidak yakin itu burung bangau." Ejeknya. Sarada merengut lalu melempar bangau gagal jadi miliknya ke arah Sasuke, gadis kecil itu tertawa saat lemparannya mengenai hidung mancung Sasuke. "Maaf." Ucapnya tanpa nada menyesal sambil terkikik. Wajah merengut Sasuke sungguh membuatnya geli.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sarada terkikik seperti itu. "Lihat dan perhatikan. Seperti ini membuat bangau." Sasuke melipat-lipat kertasnya, sesekali dia melirik layar Handphone yang menunjukkan tutorial origami burung bangau. "Selesai." Dia memamerkan bangau buatannya bangga.

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti bangau, papa." Sarada terkikik.

Sasuke melirik bangau hasil karyanya. Ini memang tidak seperti orogami bangau, lebih terlihat seperti kertas yang dilipat-lipat asal. "Jangan tertawa." Sasuke mendengus. Bukannya berhenti, tawa Sarada semakin keras.

Ayah dan anak itu terus berusaha membuat origami bangau sampai berhasil. Sudah hampir satu jam dan baru berhasil membuat satu bangau, itupun kertasnya sudah kusut dan lecek. Sarada tersenyum melihat lipatan bangau buatannya. Sasuke memeluk putri kecilnya dari belakang, menciumi pucuk kepala Sarada bangga. "Kenapa dirusak?" Tanyanya saat melihat Sarada membuka kembali lipatan bangau miliknya.

Sarada menghindar dari jangkauan mata Sasuke, menyembunyikan bangau miliknya. "Papa jangan mengintip, Sara mau menulis sesuatu."

"Oh." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Baik. Papa tidak mengintip." Saat Sarada menulis di lipatan bangau Sasuke merenggangkan jari-jarinya, mengintip Sarada. "Papa!" Sasuke terkekeh mendapat delikan dan protesan dari Sarada.

Izuna mengintip Sasuke dan Sarada dari celah pintu. Pria itu berniat ingin bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Sarada saat mendengar tawa dan kekeh dari kamar Sarada dan langsung mendekati pintu, mengintip dari celah pintu. Tapi melihat apa yang sedang adik dan keponakannya lakukan Izuna mengurungkan niatnya, tidak mau mengganggu kehangatan dan kedekatan ayah, dan anak itu yang terlihat bahagia. Sambil tersenyum Izuna menutup pintu perlahan.

Sarada sudah berhasil membuat delapan bangau dan menulis harapannya di sana. Sementara Sasuke berhasil membuat enam bangau, itupun Sarada yang mengajari. Bangau-bangau Sarada ukurannya lebih kecil dari bangau Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke mengambil dua bangau Sarada, dan pria itu pun tersenyum kikuk saat Sarada memergoki dan menatapnya tak suka. "Papa."

Sasuke mengembalikan satu bangau sementara satunya lagi dia sembunyikan di saku kemeja. "Papa kembalikan."

Malam semakin larut, Sarada menguap seraya mengusap mata. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok pagi." Nasihat Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sarada. "Besok sabtu, libur, Sarada- _chan_ ingat?" Lanjut Sasuke saat Sarada masih saja membuat origami bangau. Dengan tidak rela Sarada mengangguk. Sasuke dan Sarada memasukkan bangau yang sudah jadi ke dalam stopless kaca bening. Sasuke berdiri, berjalan mendekati meja belajar lalu meletakkan stopless berisi bangau di sana kemudian memanggil dua maid lewat pelepas suara yang menyerupai stopkontak di dekat sofa maron yang ada dalam kamar Sarada. Tak lama setelahnya dua orang maid masuk ke dalam kamar setelah meminta izin lebih dulu. Satu maid membawa Sarada ke ruangan lain yang ada di kamar ini, mencuci tangan dan kaki juga mengganti pakaian Sarada menjadi piyama. Sementara satunya lagi membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Sasuke dan Sarada, menyapu sampah dan membersihkan tempat tidur.

Sambil menunggu Sarada mengganti baju piyama dan menunggu maid membereskan kamar Sarada Sasuke duduk di sofa maron sambil memeriksa apa yang dipelajari Sarada di sekolah.

Satu maid sudah selesai dengan tugasnya dan miminta izin untuk pergi. Sasuke mengizinkannya. Tak lama kemudian Sarada keluar dari ruang ganti, gadis kecil itu mamakai piyama coklat lembut. Sasuke menyuruh maid yang menggantikan baju Sarada pergi lalu mendekati putrinya, menggendong gadis kecil itu lalu membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Melepas kacamata Sarada Sasuke memeluk Sarada di atas tempat tidur, mengusap rambut hitam Sarada sayang dan mecium pipinya. "Papa,"

"Hn?"

"Apa menurut papa Sara bisa membuat seribu bangau?" Sarada mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan polos.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa selama Sarada- _chan_ mau berusaha, lagi pula Sara- _chan_ sudah tau cara membuatnya, kan?" Tangan Sarada bermain di pipi Sasuke, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Secepat kilat Sarada mencium pipi Sasuke. Di matanya Sasuke adalah papa terbaik dan terhebat. "Oyasumi papa!"

Sasuke tersenyum, dia mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Oyasumi mo, sayang. " Bisiknya. Sasuke memeluk lembut tubuh Sarada sampai gadis kecilnya terlelap dan terdengar deru napas teratur, menandakan tidur Sarada sudah nyenyak. Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan. Turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti Sarada Sasuke mengambil jasnya di sofa, membuka pintu kamar kemudian menutupnya perlahan.

Sampainya di kamar pribadinya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menghidupkan shower air hangat kemudian melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu mendongak membiarkan air shower membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya, punggungnya bersandar di dinding.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, di sana Sasuke keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggang menutup bagian pentingnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya polos memamerkan dada bidang nan liat dan otot-otot perutnya yang basah. Sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang Sasuke mendekati lemari pakaian, mengambil celana pendek dan kaus hitam polos kemudian memakainya. Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian lengkap mendekati lemari es, mengambil dua kaleng bir yang kemudian dia bawa keruangan lain yang ada dalam kamarnya, ruang kerja, setelah sebelumnya mangambil bangau milik Sarada dan miliknya di saku kemeja.

Sasuke duduk di ruang kerja menikmati bir sambil memainkan bangau Sarada yang berukuran lebih kecil dan bewarna pink dengan bangau miliknya. Sasuke berniat membuka lipatan bangau Sarada, mengintip apa yang di tulis gadis kecil itu, namum mengurunkannya saat ingat wajah protes Sarada yang menatapnya tak suka. Pria itu tersenyum lalu melempar kaleng bir ke kotak sampah, wajah protes Sarada benar-benar menggemaskan diingatannya. Sebelum menghabiskan kaleng bir keduanya Kepala Sasuke lebih dulu jatuh di atas meja, pria itu tertidur sambil memegang bangau merah muda milik putrinya.

Hari yang cerah, hari yang menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari. Mobil sport BMW Z3 Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan besar Oto yang ramai hilir mudik kendaraan umum dan pribadi, atapnya sengaja dibuka membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya dan wajah Sarada. Sasuke yang memakai kaca mata hitam melirik Sarada yang memakai kaca trendi pink, bukan kaca minus, di sebelahnya. Pria itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat bibir mungil Sarada tersenyum.

Sarada berhenti memainkan kincir angin di tangannya lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Papa,"

"Hn?"

"Paman Izuna bilang mama suka makanan manis, apa itu benar?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sarada dengan senyum tipis mempesona miliknya. "Ya. Itu benar."

Sarada memainkan sabuk pengaman. "Dari semua makanan manis, makanan manis apa yang mama sukai?" Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke polos.

"Dango."

"Sarada ingin dango, papa."

Sasuke menatap putrinya sesaat, seingatnya Sarada tidak suka makanan manis, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kita akan membelinya."

...

Setelah memarkir mobil Sasuke memutari mobil mendekati pintu mobil Sarada, membukan pintu untuk gadis kecil itu lalu menurunkan dan menggenggam jemari mungilnya. Sasuke menuntun Sarada yang kini telah memakai kacamata minus di trotoan pasar tradisional yang dulu biasa dikunjunginya bersama Sakura. Dia berhenti melangkah saat sudah sampai di kedai dango besar bersih dan rapih yang dulu suka dikunjunginya bersama Sarada. Sasuke memesan dango tanpa melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan jemari mungil Sarada, tidak membiarkan putrinya sedikit pun menjauh di tempat umum seperti ini. Sarada yang tingginya tidak sampai sepinggang menggenggam celana jeans Sasuke. Kepala kecilnya melongok ke samping, mengintip dari kaki Sasuke, saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda membawa bungkusan berisi dango yang sedang diganteng seorang pria berpakaian semi formal. Wanita itu terlihat menolak saat sang pria membuka pintu mobil Ferrari untuknya, menggelengkan kepala dan berniat pergi tapi pria itu seperti memaksa. Menarik tangan sang wanita sambil tersenyum lalu memaksa wanita merah muda itu masuk. Sarada yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wanita berambut merah muda berpakaian biasa itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria berambut coklat dan bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sedang membuka pintu kemudi. Mobil ferarri merah itu melaju perlahan. "Papa," Panggil Sarada tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata pada mobil yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangan mata.

Sasuke menoleh dengan dango di tangan kirinya, pria itu tersenyum. Mengusap rambut Sarada. "Papa sudah mendapatkan dango, ayo!" Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sarada yang dia genggam. Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Sarada, gadis kecil itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan menatap entah kemana, Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sarada yang terlihat ingin menangis. "Ada apa?" Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap pipi Sarada lembut.

Sarada mengejap lalu mengusap sudut mata dengan punggung tangan. "Sarada lihat mama ..." Bisiknya serak, menahan tangis. Sarada menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, mengejap-ejapkan matanya yang teras perih dan berat.

Sekitar tiga menit Sasuke terdiam kemudian menghela napas lalu mengusap punggung Sarada yang memeluknya. Sasuke menggendong Sarada membawa Sarada yang kini menangis mendekati mobilnya di parkiran. "Mungkin Sarada- _chan_ salah lihat." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sarada menggeleng. "Sarada tidak salah lihat, papa!" Dia mengisak pelan.

Sasuke diam. Berjalan tenang mendekati mobil. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. Dadanya sesak, batang tenggorokannya seperti diganjal bola api tak kasat mata. Mendudukan Sarada dan memasang sabuk pengaman Sasuke mengusap rambut Sarada, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi putrinya menggunakan kedua ibu jari kemudian mencium keningnya lembut. Sarada diam. Menatap lurus ke depan tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Perlahan atap mobil tertutup. Kepala Sarada bersandar di samping pintu menolak menatap Sasuke yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sasuke menghela napas, tatapannya kini kembali lurus kedepan.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sarada tidak membuka mulutnya, tidak bersuara, menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan lebih memilih memandang ke samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sara- _chan_," Panggil Sasuke lembut. Tidak ada respon. Sasuke menoleh melihat putrinya lalu kembali menghela napas.

Sampainya diparkiran mall Sasuke membuka pintu mobil Sarada lalu menurunkan gadis kecil yang sejak tadi diam. "Ayo." Ajak pelan.

Malas-malasan Sarada menurut, menggenggam jemari besar Sasuke yang terulur padanya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang menyamai langkah kakinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Sarada mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tampak tenang, ingin bertanya 'Papa kita mau kemana?' tapi diurungkannya saat pintu lift terbuka. Menahan rasa ingin tahunya Sarada mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Sasuke, dia sedang malas bertanya. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dan sang ayah dengan tatapan yang ... Entahlah.

Sarada menatap Sasuke saat sampai disebuah optik besar yang menjual berbagai macam kacamata. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sarada sesaat lalu menanyakan kacamata, mencari kacamata yang bagus untuk Sarada. Penjaga toko tinggi, tegap, tampan dan memiliki mata sipit itu memberi Sasuke berbagai kacamata dan memberitahu kualitas dan kuantitasnya. Sasuke memberikan kacamata itu pada Sarada, meminta dengan lembut Sarada untuk mencoba kacamata itu. Sarada menolak, Melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih karena Sasuke tidak percaya padanya. Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipi Sarada yang kemudian dihapus lembut oleh ibu jari Sasuke. "Sara tahu Sara tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," Isaknya. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecilnya yang menangis, menatap mata hitam berkaca-kaca itu lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi Sara tidak salah lihat papa!" Tangis Sarada semakin menjadi, dia tidak berhenti mengisak. "Kacamata Sara masih baru, masih bisa dipakai melihat dengan jelas." Tangannya mengusap pipi sambil memejamkan mata. "Papa tidak percaya sama Sarada."

"Sara- _chan_ ..." panggil lembut Sasuke sambil mengusap kedua belah pipi putrinya, menatap gadis kecil itu penuh rasa bersalah. Sungguh dia tidak berniat seperti itu, tidak percaya pada Sarada, tapi. Bagaimana bisa dia percaya Sarada melihat Sakura, bagaimana bisa? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Sakura sudah tidak ada. Satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal, kacamata Sarada bermasalah atau Sarada salah lihat. Sasuke mebisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang seraya mengusap pipi chabi Sarada yang kini sudah berhenti menangis. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda, ada yang penasaran, prihatin, dan kagum melihat sosok ayah yang begitu menyayangi putrinya, memperlakukan putrinya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Itu Uchiha, kan?"

"Tampannya ..."

"Itu bungsu Uchiha? Ya ampun, ada apa dengan gadis kecil itu?"

"Itu putrinya, hah? Masih sangat muda sudah punya anak."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari setiap penjuru mall membuat Sarada risih. Sarada yang tidak suka diperhatikan orang banyak mengusap matanya di bantu kedua ibu jari Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menghirup napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Sara mau pulang, papa." Pintanya dengan nada dingin dan serak sambil mengusap pipi.

Lagi-lagi Sarada mendiami Sasuke selama dalam perjalanan pulang dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sesak. Sasuke melirik Sarada yang memunggunginya, menghadap ke pintu mobil sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, melalui ekor mata kemudian menghela napas berat. Sasuke menepikan dan memberhentikan mobilnya lalu mengusap punggung mungil Sarada. Tidak ada respon berarti. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Sarada, merapikan rambut hitam berantakannya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Sarada tertidur pulas. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, jejak-jejak air mata terlihat jelas di kedua pipi putihnya yang memerah. Mungkin dia lelah menangis. Pikirnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke melepas kacamata Sarada kemudian meletakkannya di dashboart di dekat dango yang tadi dibelinya. Kemudian dalam gerakan pelan, Sasuke meraih pengendali kursi Sarada dan sabuk pengamannya. Sabuk pengaman Sarada dilepas sementara pengendali kursinya ditarik, Sehingga perlahan kursinya jatuh dalam posisi berbaring ke belakang. Sejanak, dipandanginya wajah polo Sarada dengan tatapan tak terbaca kemudian mencium kening lebar gadis kecil itu. Mobil sedan Volvo Sasuke melaju kencang namun tetap hati-hati, ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan menidurkan Sarada di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Sarada menggeliat pelan kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia mengejap beberapa kali saat melihat dua wanita yang memilik warna rambut yang hampir sama duduk di samping kiri-kanan ranjangnya. Kedua wanita itu tersenyum. Sarada mengucek matanya, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat.

Mikoto naik ke atas tempat tidur kemudian mengecup lembut kening cucu yang sangat dirindukannya. "Hai. Nenek merindukan Sarada- _chan_."

"Dan aku juga!" Sahut wanita berambut coklat di samping kanan Sarada sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sarada membenarkan posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ditatapnya bergantian dua wanita yang mengapitnya kanan-kiri di ranjang. "Kapan Nenek Miko pulang? Dan kapan bibi Rin, ada di sini? Kenapa Sara tidak tahu? Paman Obito juga ikut?" Dia bertanya-tanya. Rin dan Mikoto tersenyum mereka baru mau membuka mulut mejawab semua pertanyaan Sarada tapi suara pintu yang dibuka mengintrupsi keduanya.

"Ada apa? Sara- _chan_ merindukan paman, ya?" Obito berdiri di tengah pintu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Laki-laki Uchiha yang memiliki senyuman khas itu mendekati Sarada yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Sarada tertawa pelan melihat Rin melempar Obito dengan bantal. Mikoto menggeleng kepala seraya tersenyum melihat pasangan suami istri itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Obito mendekati ranjang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bantal. "Tapi memang benar,kan? keponakanku yang cantik ini merindukanku..." Obito mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sarada.

"Paman ..." Protes Sarada. Gadis kecil itu berusaha melepas cubitan kedua tangan Obito.

"Obito," Rin menepis pelan tangan Obito. Ditatapnya pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kalian berdua, sudahlah." Ucap Mikoto menengahi keduanya. Obito tersenyum lalu mencuri cium di pipi Sarada. Lelaki itu duduk di samping Rin, memeluk mesra bahu istrinya mesra.

"Kami baru pulang dari Konoha dan saat sampai di rumah mencari Sarada- chan , tapi tidak ada. orang-orang rumah bilang Sarada- _chan_ sedang pergi dengan papa. Dan tak lama setelahnya Sarada- _chan _pulang bersama papa dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, papa menggendong Sarada sampai kamar dan nenek putuskan untuk menunggu Sarada -_chan_ bangun." Ucap Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Mendengar kata papa Sarada menundukan kepalanya, dia masih kesal sama papa.

Kini giliran Rin berbicara. Wanita itu tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat suami. Obito mencium pucuk kepala Rin sayang dan itu membuat senyum Rin semakon lebar dan merona. "Sarada sebentar lagi punya teman," Belum sempat Rin berbicara Obito sudah lebih dulu bicara. Rin mencubit pinggang Obito kesal karena mengambil kesempatannya. Pria itu itu meringis memegangi pinggang yang dicubit Rin.

Mendengar kata teman dahi Sarada mengernyit bingung. Mata hitamnya menatap Rin dan Obito bergantian, meminta penjelasan. Pasangan suami itu tersenyum. "Kami baru pulang dari rumah sakit oto,"

"Rin hamil." Ucap Obito senang memotong ucapan Rin. Bila sebelumnya Rin mencubit Obito kali ini dia mengusap pipi Obito lembut. "Kami ingin berbagi kabar bahagia ini, dan memutuskan mampir ke sini." Ucap Obito lagi. Sarada tersenyum manis, memeluk keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat. Obito dan Rin balas memeluk gadis kecil itu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia sudah lebih dulu mengucapkan selamat pada Rin dan Obito.

Mereka berbincang, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Obito paling bisa membuat suasana menjadi heboh. Pria itu terus saja berkelakar membuat tiga perempuan di ruangan itu tertawa. Tidak terasa hari semakin sore. Saat Sarada akan mandi mereka pergi keluar kamar. "Kami tunggu di bawah." Pesan Mikoto sebelum keluar kamar meninggalkan Sarada yang mau mandi dengan maid. Sarada mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mencuri cium pipi Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum mendapatkannya. "Jangan lama-lama." Pesan wanita setengah baya cantik itu.

...

Utakata mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengan liatnya, menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu dalam. "Aku sudah bilang tak perlu melakukan itu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk manis di rumah Nona, kenapa kau berkeliaran, hm?" Ucapnya lembut dan tegas.

Sakura mengejap sesaat lalu menghela napas. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Kedua pipinya mengembung, pura-pura kesal. Utakata tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura menutup bibir Utakata dengan telunjuk saat pria itu akan memotong perkataannya. Utakata mendengus kecil. "Tidak Utakata. Aku dokternya, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas rumah sakit itu. Aku tahu kau berniat membantu, tapi terimakasih."

"Begitu menurutmu? Kutanya sekarang. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa kau bisa menemui Uchiha?"

Sakura menunduk. "Untuk saat ini belum. Tapi aku akan berusaha menemuinya."

"Kau sudah berusaha, tapi kau tidak bisa!" Jari besar pria itu menyusuri pipi Sakura yang kemudian dihentikan oleh tangan Sakura sendiri. "Biarkan ini menjadi mudah Sakura..." Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sangat dekat.

Sakura menahan dada bidang Utakata saat pria itu semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu," Bisik Sakura lemah.

Utakata mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, napas keduanya saling bersahutan, kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda. "Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Bisik Sakura. Tanpa sadar dia meremas kemeja depan Utakata. Pria itu menghela napas kemudian memperluas jarak antara mereka.

"Aku harus masuk. Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"Hm. Masuklah. Sudah hampir malam." Gumamnya.

Tida tahu harus mengatakan dan berespresi apa Sakura berlari kecil ke sebuah rumah sederhana di sebrang jalan. Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah mungil berpagar bambu dengan pekerangan rumah yang dihiasi bunga-bunga aster dan gardenia Utakata mengacak rambut depannya kemudian menendang ban mobil kesal. Kenapa begitu sulit mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis Haruno. Kenapa tidak semudah mendapatkan anak gadis pejabat yang hanya dalam satu kedipan mata mengatakan cinta padanya.

Mebuki menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Sakura memakai kaus biru polos dan celana pendek keluar kamar, gadis berambut merah muda itu baru selesai mandi. "Utakata laki-laki baik Sakura," Ucap sembari kembali ke dapur mengambil makanan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Gadis cantik itu ikut membantu menata makan malam di meja. "Kenapa tidak diterima saja. Usiamu sudah sangat matang untuk menikah." Nasihat Mebuki, wanita itu baru kembali dari dapur dengan semangkuk sup jamur.

Sakura mengambil alih sup jamur yang dibawa Mebuki lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Mungkin belum jodoh bu." Senyumnya melirik sang ibu yang kini sedang menarik kursi untuk Kizashi.

Mebuki menatap anak gadisnya di sebrang meja. "Itu bukan belum jodoh, tapi menolak jodoh." Mebuki mengambil piring untuk Kizashi. "Kalo kau, Saki, terus menolak jodoh. Kau bisa mendapat duda ber anak." Kizashi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat istrinya mengomeli anak gadisnya.

Sakura terkekeh, tidak menganggap serius kata-kata ibunya. "Tidak apa-apa asal anaknya manis."

"Tampan,"

"Itu semakin bagus." Jawab Sakura disertai kekehan geli.

"Kaya,"

"Akanku pikirkan nanti."

"Ibu serius!"

"Aku juga serius, bu."

"Ibu hanya ingin kau cepat menikah."

Sakura menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri lalu duduk di sana. "Nanti kalau sudah saatnya aku juga akan menikah, bu."

"Sudahlah... nanti saja dibicarakannya." Kizashi menengahi sebelum pembicaraan ini semakin memanas. Sakura dan Mebuki sama keras kepala, salah satu dari mereka tidak mungkin ada yang mau mengalah.

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada ibunya. Mebuki hanya bisa membalas senyuman kemenangan Sakura dengan tatapan 'Awas kau.'

**TBC...**

**Thanks for Review :)**

**alianajane. aj 11, Putri, Ariyani, ucihagremory, diudiu, Queenshila, , sa-chan, Lhylia Kiryu, UMEE-chan29, hime-san, Lilids Lilac, caesarpuspita, Kuro Shiina, DaNar'uto Uzumaki, Manda Vvidenarint, Anka-Chan, haruchan, kazuran, Me, hanazono yuri, suket alang alang, Little pinky mouse, Re UchiHaru Chan, RiSaa 51217, mira. cahya. 1, hachiko desuka, heni. lusiana. 39, Lala.**

**:)**

**NRin : Tidakkkk... mbah Mada giginya masih utuh, dia masih bisep dan cakep. Itu hanya lelucon SasuSara aja kak Kuro, gak beneran. Mbah Mada masih amat sangat kecehh di fic ini. #Dilempar botol.**

**Makasih yang udah ngucapin B'day, makasih :)**

**Ya, ampun. Banyak juga yang nyalon jadi mama Sarada di kotak review. Wkwkw... #ditimpuk lagi.**

**Maaff... gak bisa updat cepat. Pertama aku ngetik pake hp, jadi harus super sabar ngetiknya, tau sendirikan gimana sulitnya ngetik pake HP. Kedua, karna kerjaan juga.**

**Akhir kata, semoga gak bosen sama ficnya. Dan semoga di chap dua yang lumayan panjang ini reader gak pada malek, bosen, kesel, karna kepanjangan dan penulisan yang makin acak-acakan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Catatan: Sarada bukan manja tapi dimanja :). Disini usia Sarada baru lima tahun, dan Z rasa sangat wajar kalau Sarada dimanja sama semua anggota keluarga Senju dan Uchiha, apa lagi mengingat masa kecilnya yang sulit.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

...

Kediaman Uchiha yang biasa sepi kini ramai dengan tawa perempuan dan obrolan bisnis para lelaki. Para butler hilir mudik keluar masuk mansion membeli makanan untuk keluarga besar Uchiha yang sedang kedatangan tamu keluarga besar Senju, sementara para maid disibukan menyiapkan dan mengantar makanan serta minuman ke meja besar ruang tamu, ruang makan dan setiap meja yang ada di mansion. Senju memang rutin mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha dalam kurung waktu satu bulan, lebih tepatnya menengok cucu kesayangan mereka.

Izuna, Itachi, Sasuke dan Tobirama senju duduk di balkon yang di dindingi kaca bening. Mereka berbincang tentang saham, tak jauh-jauh dari dunia bisnis. Atau lebih jelasnya hanya Itachi, Izuna dan Tobirama sementara Sasuke duduk diam di sofa menatap kosong ke luar balkon. Obito dan Rin sudah lebih dulu pulang, Obito bilang Rin membutuhkan banyak istirahat supaya ia bisa memiliki putri cantik dan pintar seperti Sarada, Obito tidak mau selalu mengiri pada Sasuke. Ia ingin punya putri yang sama pintarnya seperti Sarada.

Itachi, Izuna dan Tobirama asik berbincang tentang bisnis. Izuna dan Tobirama juga menggoda Itachi yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, menanyakan tentang hal fulgar apa yang akan Itachi lakukan di malam pertamanya nanti. Tapi sayang, godaan mereka tidak membuat pipi Uchiha sulung itu merona melainkan kepalan tangannya yang mendarat di kepala mereka.

Izuna dan Tobirama mengaduh karena dijitak Itachi. Sementara Itachi diam-diam memperhatikan adiknya yang tampak murung, Itachi seperti melihat Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang putus asa dan takut kehilangan.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang memejamkan mata sambil memijat pangkal hidung mengabaikan godaan Tobirama dan Izuna. Tak berapa lama Sasuke membuka matanya lalu berdiri dari sofa. Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju pintu kaca pembatas balkon dan ruang keluarga. Itachi mengawasi Sasuke melalui ekor mata, laki-laki Uchiha itu kemudian menghela napas saat Sasuke sudah pergi dari tempat ini.

Izuna dan Tobirama menatap Itachi. "Ada apa Itachi?"

Itachi menggeleng lalu menghela napas. "Bukan apa-apa."

...

Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di salah sofa ruang keluarga bergabung dengan para orang tua yang sedang berbincang dan bergurau. Ia melirik Sarada yang duduk diam di tengah-tengah Mikoto dan Tsunade, menatap putrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke memperhatikan Sarada yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, sesekali gadis kecilnya tersenyum tipis seadanya menanggapi gurauan Tsunade dan Mikoto.

Sasuke mengedip saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam sayu Sarada. Sasuke memaksakan senyum, berusaha memberi senyum selamat malam terbaiknya pada Sarada. Senyumnya hilang saat Sarada menoleh menatap Tsunade, tidak mau menatapnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan kembali menghela napas. Betapa Sasuke ingin memeluk Sarada dan mengucapkan maaf padanya, Sasuke tidak suka didiamkan seperti ini.

"Aku membelikan tas Zara dan Gucchi untukmu, tunggu sebentar." Setelah mengatakan itu Mikoto memanggil tiga pelayan yang ada di rumah itu kemudian meminta tolong pada mereka untuk mengambilkan lima kantung karton yang ada di kamarnya.

Tsunade tersenyum kemudian mengatakan tidak usah repot-repot dan trimakasih. Wanita berambut pirang itu juga mengatakan akan membelikan Mikoto oleh-oleh sepulangnya ia dari Hokaido.

Tak berapa kemudian pelayan yang tadi datang dengan dua bungkusan di tangan mereka, sementara pelayan satunya hanya membawa satu bungkusan dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Mereka meletakkan semua itu di sofa dekat Mikoto. Dengan senyuman hangat Mikoto menjelaskan ini semua untuk Tsunade, Dan, Hashirama juga Tobirama. Yang paling besar milik Tobirama, satu stel jas yang dipilihkan khusus oleh Shisui.

Tsunade tersenyum tidak enak. Niatnya ke kediaman Uchiha hanya untuk menjenguk Sarada, bukan meminta oleh-oleh. "Aku merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini." Ungkapnya.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Jangan seperti itu, aku akan sangat marah bila kau menolaknya." Ia mengancam, main-main.

Tsunade tertawa mendengarnya. Di tengah-tengah Tsunade dan Mikoto, Sarada menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Melihatnya Mikoto lalu memangku cucu kecilnya yang mengantuk. Ya Tuhan, betapa Mikoto menyayangi Sarada. Bahkan mungkin, Mikoto lebih menyayangi Sarada dibanding putra-putranya. Masa kecil Sarada yang sulit menjadikan Sarada anak emas di mata semua anggota Uchiha dan Senju. Semua orang menyayanginya, semua orang mencintainya, semua orang menangisinya saat ia divonis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu minggu. "Tidurlah sayang..." bisik Mikoto lembut saraya mengusap lembut rambut depan Sarada.

Sarada mengejap kemudian tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Mikoto. Tsunade merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sarada di pangkuan Mikoto. "Besok pagi paman Tobirama akan menjemput Sarada. Sarada mau kan menginap satu malam di tempat Oma?" Tsunade berbisik. Tangan-tangannya mengelus rambut Sarada menggantikan tangan Mikoto. "Hanya satu malam, sebelum Oma pergi ke Hokaido." Pintanya lagi. Wajah Tsunade memelas. Sarada diam beberapa saat kemudian melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Ia menatap Tsunade yang menatapnya penuh harap lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tsunade dan Mikoto tersenyum melihatnya, mereka mencium pipi kiri-kanan Sarada sayang.

Sasuke di tempat duduknya tersenyum seadanya tanpa tahu Fugaku yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya diam-diam. Fugaku menatap Dan dan Hashirama yang duduk bersebrang dengannya. Pria paruh baya itu sedikit berbasa-basi lalu tersenyum tipis pada besan dan teman lamanya lalu ia pamit untuk mendekati Mikoto yang memangku Sarada.

"Ia mengantuk." Ucapnya. Fugaku sedikit berjongkok di depan Mikoto. "Aku akan menemaminya tidur." Lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya pada Mikoto.

Mikoto menatap Sarada dan Fugaku bergantian. Di pangkuan Mikoto Sarada mengucek pelan matanya. "Kau yakin?" Mikoto bertanya, ia sedikit tidak yakin suaminya bisa menidurkan Sarada.

"Hn." Dengan sedikit ragu Mikoto mengizinkan Fugaku membawa Sarada. Mikoto berpikir, mungkin Fugaku merindukan Sarada seperti ia yang merindukan Sarada.

Fugaku pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan Sarada dalam gendongannya. Dalam gendongan Fugaku kepala Sarada berada di lekukan leher Fugaku, menatap Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan mata terpejam seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menatap lembut mata hitam Sarada yang memerah, entah karena mengantuk atau menahan tangis. Dada Sasuke serasa menyempit.

Sarada mengedip lemah lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Fugaku, wajahnya menyusup dilekukan leher pria paruh baya itu, seolah mencari perlindungan. Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata.

Tak berapa lama setelah Fugaku pergi, Izuna, Itachi dan Tobirama datang. Mereka bertiga duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang di dekat Sasuke yang masih kosong.

Hashirama melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya kemudian menatap bergantian Tsunade dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu. "Sudah malam. Tidak baik bertamu sampai hampir tengah malam." Ucapnya dengan sedikit gurauan. Semua yang ada di sana terkekeh.

Izuna mengambil satu piring kecil sushi yang tersedia di atas meja. "Menginappun tidak apa paman. Tobirama bisa tidur di kamarku, paman dan bibi bisa pakai kamar tamu." Canda Izuna. Oh, ayolah. Begitu banyak kamar kosong di rumah ini. Izuna hanya ingin menggoda Tobirama yang sudah 'tua' tapi tidak kenal perempuan. Payah.

Di sebelahnya Tobirama tampak tidak terima. "Enak saja. Aku lebih baik tidur di sofa dari pada tidur satu kamar denganmu. Kau seperti kerbau kalau sudah tidur." Lalu memukul pelan lengan berotot Izuna. Izuna dan yang lain terkekeh, pengecualian untuk Sasuke, ia hanya menatap datar tanpa minat.

"Hn. Kau benar. Dia memang seperti Kerbau." Itachi menyahut setuju. Tobirama tertawa terpingkal. Ia melempar Izuna dengan cupcake yang dielak dengan mudah pria itu.

Izuna menyantap sushinya beringas lantaran kesal diserang dua orang sekaligus. Mereka sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

Tsunade dan Mikoto terkekeh kecil. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau melihat Sarada." Ucap Tsunade sembari berdiri dari sofa diikuti Mikoto. Kedua perempuan itu berjalan mendekati tangga, Izuna, Tobirama, Itachi dan Sasuke mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Hashirama dan Dan sebenarnya juga ingin ikut naik ke atas ke kamar Sarada. Tapi melihat Tobirama, Izuna, Itachi serta Sasuke ke sana dua orang itu mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya sangat tidak sopan beramai-ramai ke sana, sekalipun Sarada adalah cucu mereka. Keduanya berpikir, mungkin besok mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hashirama mengangkat satu tangannya lalu melambai. "Titipkan salamku untuk Sarada."

Di samping Hashirama Dan tersenyum. "Salamku juga."

...

Sarada duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, di depannya duduk Fugaku yang menatap Sarada dengan tatapan sayang. Tangan Fugaku mendekati wajah Sarada membuat gadis kecil itu sedikit meliriknya sekilas. Fugaku melepas kacamata Sarada hati-hati lalu meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Ada apa dengan Sarada- _chan_? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan nada lembut.

Sarada mengejap beberapa kali lalu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada. Kalaupun Sarada cerita Kakek Fuga pasti tidak percaya, sama seperti Papa. Tidak ada yang percaya sama Sarada." Kepala Sarada masih sama seperti ssbelumnya, menunduk menatap kosong sprei coklat susu motif bunga Lyly berwarna merah muda.

Fugaku memeluk Sarada, mencium pucuk kepala serta mengusap punggungnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas meraba celana yang ia pakai, mencari sesuatu. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas pendek saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari di saku celananya. Ia mendekatkan wajah dengan sisi kiri wajah Sarada lalu berbisik. "Tunggu sebentar. Kakek punya sesuatu." Diamnya Sarada kali ini bukan karena diam biasa. Sarada memang pendiam dan berwajah datar, tapi tidak seperti ini. Sarada terlihat murung, diam dengan tatapan kosong serta seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang berat. Manik hitamnya suram, tidak tajam dan tidak berbinar. Fugaku mengenal Sarada seperti mengenal Sasuke, karena di matanya sikap dan sifat Sarada sama dengan Sasuke sewaktu kecil dulu. Dia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sakura, tidak seperti Mikoto yang begitu dekat dengan Sakura, tapi ia menyayangi menantunya. Sama seperti ia menyayangi cucunya. Sarada berbeda dengan anak pada umumnya, ia bukan anak kecil manja yang rewel. Terbukti ketika Sarada berusia tiga setengah tahun jatuh dari tangga karena lupa tidak pakai kacamata dan kakinya tersandung karpet merah yang sengaja di pasang di anak tangga. Disaat semuanya panik, bahkan Mikoto sampai menangis melihat kepala Sarada berdarah, gadis kecil itu hanya mengejap polos dan meringis, ia tidak menangis. Setiap kali Sarada bertanya **'di mana Mama?' 'Kapan Mama jenguk Sarada?' 'Kapan Mama mau menemui Sarada?' 'Kakek, Paman, dan Papa berangkat pagi pulang sore, Paman Shisui juga pulang satu minggu sekali, begitupun Kakek Madara. Kakek Madara pulang satu bulan sekali dan akan menginap dua hari menemani Sarada. Tapi kenapa Mama tidak pernah pulang?' **Saat itu Sarada begitu polos dan ingin tahu, tapi ia tidak merengek. Ia hanya ingin tahu lantaran penasaran dengan sosok Mama yang hanya bisa dilihat di bingkai foto. Ia belum tahu dan mengerti apa itu mati, apa itu surga, apa itu pergi. Ia gadis kecil cerdas. Ketika orang-orang mengatakan **'Mama sudah pergi sayang.'** Ia memiringkan kepala, kedua manik hitamnya mengejap.** 'Papa juga sering pergi. Tapi Papa selalu pulang.'**

Terkadang lebih sulit dan menyebalkan berbicara dengan gadis kecil cerdas.

Fugaku melepaskan pelukkannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sarada yang masih menundukkan kepala. Saat sampai di depan pintu Fugaku bertemu Mikoto, Tsunade, Tobirama dan ketiga putranya. Mereka tersenyum pada Fugaku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Sarada, pengecualian untuk Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak tersenyum juga tidak masuk ke dalam, ia berdiri bersandar di dinding di dekat kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. Fugaku melirik Sasuke sekilas saat melewati putra bungsunya itu.

...

"Kalau Sarada memakai ini, semua orang akan tahu Sarada adalah Uchiha. Dan ketika Sarada tersesat Sarada bisa meminta tolong pada orang untuk mengantar Sarada pulang, karena semua tau tentang Uchiha." Fugaku memberikan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah pada Sarada setelah semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu pergi. Ia mengambil kalung dalam kotak itu lalu memakaikannya di leher Sarada. Ia menunjukkan lambang Uchiha yang menjadi bandul kalung itu lalu menunjukkan kelopak bunga sakura dengan ukiran nama Sarada saat ia membalikkannya.

Sarada menatap hadiah Fugaku di lehernya. Fugaku selalu membelikan sesuatu dengan harga yang sangat 'mahal' dan Mikoto yang selalu membelikan Sarada pakaian, sepatu, dan tas dengan branded dunia. Semua selalu memberi barang berharga yang sebenarnya Sarada tidak menginginkannya. Ada saat di mana Sarada berpikir, mereka tidak tahu apa yang Sarada inginkan dan butuhkan. Sarada menginginkan teman bicara yang mau mendengarnya, Sarada membutuhkan orang yang mau percaya padanya.

"Terimakasih." Sarada tersenyum seadanya kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Fugaku. Gadis kecil itu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Fugaku lalu menarik selimutnya sampai batas dada.

...

Di dalam ruang kerja Itachi terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, dan itu suara Sasuke, Itachi dan Izuna. Fugaku yang tujuan awalnya ingin ke ruangan tempatnya bekerja menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berat Sasuke yang terdengar putus asa. Ada apa dengan putra bungsunya?

"Aku takut Aniki. Beberapa hari ini Sarada sering mengatakan melihat Sakura. Aku takut imajinasinya tentang Sakura semakin liar, aku takut mentalnya terganggu. Sarada masih sangat kecil Aniki ..." Nada suara Sasuke melirih di ujung kalimatnya.

Fugaku terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat mengingat ucapan Sarada belum lama ini. **"Tidak ada. Kalaupun Sarada cerita Kakek Fuga pasti tidak percaya, sama seperti Papa. Tidak ada yang percaya sama Sarada." **Astaga! Ini berbahaya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini sangat tidak baik untuk Sarada, Sarada tidak boleh seperti ini. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Fugaku juga takut. Sarada masih sangat kecil. Fugaku mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sarada, tidak mau mengganggu Sarada yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati. Ia duduk di samping tubuh Sarada yang tidur menyamping membelakanginya, membelai lembut rambut serta mencium pucuk kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk cucunya sekarang?

...

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari sebuah rumah sederhana. Tak lama setelahnya pintu kemudi terbuka dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap mamakai kacamata hitam keluar dari sana lalu membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil pot berisi bunga Chrysan . Pria berambut coklat itu berjalan tenang dengan pot bunga Chrysan biru di tangannya mendekati rumah sederhana di sebrang jalan. "Pagi bibi Mebuki." Ia menyapa wanita paruh baya yang terlihat awet muda yang sedang merapikan pot berisi bunga mawar merah. Satu tangannya melambai dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Pagi Utakata." Utakata memberikan bunga itu pada Mebuki sembari kepalanya menoleh ke setiap arah mencari seseorang. Mebuki menghela napas. "Sakura di Rumah Sakit."

Utakata menatap Mebuki Khawatir. "Paman Kizashi kambuh lagi?" Lalu bertanya.

Mebuki menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Kizashi sedang di kebun. Uchiha. Uchiha menyilang Rumah Sakit pagi ini. Mereka mengancam akan meruntuhkan gedung Rumah Sakit kalau tidak cepat dikosongkan." Tatapan Mebuki menyendu. "Sakura di sana membantu para Dokter dan Perawat mengungsikan pasien untuk sementara waktu, selagi mereka mencari Rumah Sakit lain untuk mereka." Mebuki menjelaskan. Wanita paruh baya itu menunduk melihat bunga yang diberikan Utakata padanya beberapa menit lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi, ini untukku atau untuk putriku?" Ia menggoda, mencoba mencairkan suasan yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

Utakata tersenyum. Dengan gerak kaku ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. "Ah, bibi." Ucapnya malu kemudian menghela napas saat mengingat kenyataan yang harus ia terima. "Sakura tidak mungkin menyukaiku sekalipun aku mengiriminya bunga berbeda setiap hari. Aku tidak mengerti. Menurut bibi apa ada yang salah denganku, maksudku... apa penampilanku aneh atau aku-" Utakata sedikit frustasi mengatakannya, di dalam hati ia berharap Mebuki bisa membantunya mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Mebuki memotong ucapan Utakata sembari terkekeh. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Kau tidak aneh, dan percaya atau tidak kau adalah tipe menantu yang aku idam-idamkan," Utakata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mebuki. "Kami, maksudku Sakura, sedikit tidak suka pada orang-orang kaya. Keluarga kami memiliki kenangan buruk dengan orang kaya di masa lalu, dan Sakura masih 'sedikit' menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang seperti itu." Mebuki menghela napas sesaat kemudian menatap Utakata yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Percayalah Utakata, tidak ada yang salah denganmu, kau juga tidak aneh. Kau memiliki penampilan sempurna, kehidupan sempurna, tapi... Sakura yang tidak suka dengan statusmu. Putriku tidak suka pada mereka yang ber'uang, karena baginya orang-orang ber'uang adalah orang-orang yang suka seenaknya tanpa peduli pada perasaan orang lain."

"Jadi aku harus jatuh miskin lebih dulu agar Sakura mau denganku?" Ucap Utakata sembari mengusap dagu sempurnanya, memasang pose berpikir.

Mebuki memukul pelan bahu Utakata. "Tidak seperti itu juga. Buktikan padanya tidak semua orang sama, tunjukkan padanya kalau kau berbeda." Nada bicara Mebuki serius, wanita paruh baya itu tidak sedang main-main.

Utakata tersenyum sambil membayangkan kelak dia akan berhasil. Ya, Utakata akan berusaha. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit, aku mau membuktikan kalau aku berbeda sekarang juga." Ucap Utakata sambil mengedipkan mata jenaka, ada sedikit nada gurauan di sana. Mebuki terkekeh.

...

Utakata membuka pintu mobilnya terburu-buru dan langsung berlari menerebos garis tilang di pintu masuk sebuah Rumah Sakit yang tidak terlalu besar itu, lebih terlihat seperti puskesmas yang ada di kota. Sebelum benar-benar masuk Utakata melihat sekelilingnya. Di sana, di halaman Rumah Sakit, sebuah plang besi berukuran sedang bertuliskan 'Lahan ini milik Uchiha Corp.' Berdiri kokoh. Ini semua mulai terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu saat orang-orang berjas hitam yang mengaku dari Uchiha Corp mendatangi Rumah Sakit dan meminta Rumah Sakit segera dikosongkan karena akan di robohkan dan akan dibangun bangunan baru, sebuah vila mewah. Saat itu Sakura begitu marah, gadis temparenmental itu menolak mengosongkan Rumah Sakit karena ini adalah lahan umum yang sengaja dibangun Rumah Sakit untuk warga desa, dan Uchiha tidak berhak mengambilnya. Tapi sialnya orang-orang Uchiha itu memiliki SERTIFIKAT tanah dan akta bukti jual beli (pembeliannya). Mereka mengatakan Uchiha sudah membelinya beberapa tahun lalu dari seorang pria paruh baya bernama Orochimaru, dulu Orochimaru adalah Dokter kepala di rumah sakit ini tapi dia pergi ke luar negri untuk mengobati istrinya yang sakit parah.

...

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan tadi malam, pagi-pagi, sekitar jam setengah sembilan, Tobirama menjemput Sarada di kediaman Uchiha. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku serta bergurau dengan Izuna pria itu membawakan tas punggung Sarada yang berisi pakaian sekolah dan buku. Tobirama membukakan pintu depan samping kemudi untuk Sarada kemudian melempar senyum pada semua anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ada di sana, ada Mebuki, Fugaku, Itachi dan Izuna, sementara Sasuke entah ada di mana.

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Tobirama melaju pelan meninggalkan pekarang Uchiha. Di dalam mobil Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sasuke, tapi sayang tidak menemukannya, Sasuke tidak ada. Gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menderita dari balkon kamar dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku celana.

...

Seharian ini mansion Senju kosong, hanya ada maid, butler dan beberapa penjaga rumah. Sementara keluarga besar Senju sedang menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah, seperti jalan-jalan, berbelanja, dan makan malam di restoran mewah bersama keluarga besar Uchiha dan cucu mereka satu-satunya. Begitu Sarada sampai bersama Tobirama pagi tadi, Tsunade dengan binar senang di kedua mata coklat madunya mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Hashirama, Dan serta Tobirama juga tidak mau ketinggalan moment jalan-jalan bersama Sarada, ketiga pria tampan itu ikut. Hashirama, Dan, Tsunade serta Sarada pergi dengan Limosin, sedangkan Tobirama membawa mobil sendiri.

Sebuah Limosin hitam melaju perlahan memasuki gerbang mansion Senju. Di belakangnya, sebuah Volvo hitam mengikuti. Pintu Limosin terbuka otomatis, dari dalam sana Tsunade keluar kemudian menunggu di depan pintu, tak berapa lama kemudian Sarada keluar, Tsunade membantu Sarada turun lalu pergi bersama Sarada meninggalkan Hashirama, Tobirama, juga Dan di halaman luas mansion Senju.

Hashirama dan Dan menggeleng seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tsunade. Sementara Tobirama hanya mendengus geli sebelum memarkirkan mobilnya di Garasi. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang maid keluar dari mansion. Mereka mengambil barang belanjaan majikannya yang sangat banyak di dalam mobil kemudian kembali masuk dalam mansion.

...

Tsunade membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sarada yang dulu juga kamar Sakura. Dengan langkah cepat ia masuk ke dalam. Di sana, di bibir ranjang, Sarada duduk sendirian entah sedang melakukan apa. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan pakaian tidur kebesaran membuat Tsunade yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Pedahal Sarada memiliki lemari pakaiannya sendiri tapi gadis kecil itu memilih mengenakan pakaian lama putrinya yang kebesaran. Sama seperti di mansion Uchiha, di sini Sarada juga memiliki kamar sendiri yang besar, tidak kalah besar dengan kamar di tempat Uchiha. Sebuah ranjang besar, lemari pakaian besar, lemari sepatu, lemari buku dan masih banyak lagi. Tsunade, Dan, Hashirama dan Tobirama selalu memanjakan Sarada, membelikan semua keperluan gadis kecil itu agar merasa betah. Tapi sayang, putri kesayangan Papa Sasuke itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Papanya. Sarada hanya menginap satu dua hari di mansion Senju, itu juga dalam kurung waktu satu bulan atau tiga bulan sekali.

Sarada mendongak saat mendengar kekehan tawa geli. Ia mengejap pelan melihat Tsunade mendekat kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. "Sara- _chan_ pakai baju siapa?"

"Baju Mama." Gumam Sarada dengan suara polosnya. Tsunade tersenyum sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sarada, ia tahu cucunya sangat merindukan belaian sayang sang Ibu. Kepala kecil Sarada menyusup di perpotongan bahu Tsunade, kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk erat leher sang Oma. "Oma,"

"Ya, sayang." Tsunade menyahut lembut. Tangannya dengan setia mengelus rambut dan punggung Sarada dalam pelukkannya.

"Sarada rindu Mama." Bisik gadis kecil itu lirih. Sarada tidak menangis, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Oma tahu. Oma juga merindukan Mama, sama seperti Sara- _chan_." Tsunade mengecup lembut bahu kecil Sarada kemudian berbisik. "Besok, Oma, Opa Dan, Opa Hashirama dan paman Tobirama akan pergi ke Hokaido. Oma ingin Sarada ikut bersama kami, satu minggu saja, Sara- _chan_ mau kan, menemani Oma?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Hanya satu minggu, dua hari juga tidak apa-apa, Oma mohon. Kalau Sarada ingin pulang Oma janji kita akan langsung pulang." Bujuk Tsunade lagi.

Sarada diam, tidak menjawab permintaan Tsunade. Di satu sisi ia sedang kesal dengan sang Papa dan ingin pergi jauh darinya, tapi di sisi lain, Sarada tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sasuke, gadis kecil itu terlalu mudah merindukan sang Papa, ia tidak bisa berada jauh dengan sang Papa yang telah mengurusnya sejak masih merah. Papanya yang hebat dan tampan.

...

Tsunade berjalan menaiki undakan tangga rumahnya dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Ia ingin mengajak Sarada ikut dengannya, tapi... wanita paruh baya itu takut Sarada menolak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hei. Nenek mana yang tidak mau menghabiskan liburan bersama dengan cucu? Tsunade yakin seratus persen semua nenek ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan cucunya. Tsunade bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Sarada tapi belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu.

Sarada berdiri di tengah pintu, gadis kecil itu sudah mengenakan seragam lengkapnya, kemeja putih lengan pendek, blazer merah kotak-kotak bergaris kuning dan rok rempel sewarna dengan blazernya. Sarada tampak manis dan imut. Tsunade terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, tatapannya berubah sedih. Sarada membenarkan letak tas punggungnya dan menatap Tsunade penuh rasa bersalah. Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menunduk. "Sara tidak bisa meninggalkan Papa, Oma." Bisik gadis kecil itu pelan.

Perlahan wajah Tsunade menyendu, wanita paruh baya itu menatap kosong lantai yang dipijaknya membuat Sarada merasa bersalah. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Sarada, membawanya dalam gendongan. "Baiklah. Tapi lain kali Sarada- _chan_ tidak boleh menolak, oke?" Tsunade berjalan menuruni undakan tangga dengan Sarada dalam gedongannya.

Sarada tersenyum kecil. "Tidak janji, Oma!" Canda Sarada, dan gadis kecil itu tergelak saat Tsunade mencubit main-main pinggangnya.

"Omaa..." ia memprotes.

"Harus mau." Tsunade tidak mengacuhkan protesan Sarada, wanita paruh baya cantik itu mulai menggelitiki tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya membuat Sarada menggeliat dan tertawa.

"Oma!" Tsunade terkekeh kemudian mencium pipi cucunya sayang.

...

Dalam ruangan besarnya Fugaku berdiri menghadap jendela tembus pandang menatap kosong gedung-gedung besar disekitar gedung Uchiha, di belakang Fugaku seorang pria seumuran dengan Fugaku berpakaian formal duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja pria paruh baya itu. Pria yang tak lain teman lama Fugaku itu menyesap kopinya kalem. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

Fugaku tampak menghela napas. "Aku tidak tau Danzo. Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik."

Pria bernama Danzo itu meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya. Pria paruh baya itu mengerling ke arah Fugaku yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Sarada, cucu kesayanganmu, ia membutuhkan seorang Ibu. Dan putriku adalah wanita cantik baik hati berhati lembut, dia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk cucumu, dan aku rasa putriku serasi bersanding dengan putra bungsumu yang tampan itu. Selain itu perjodohan ini juga memiliki banyak keuntungan untuk kita berdua, tali persaudara semakin erat, kerja sama perusahaan, dan yang lebih penting kebahagian putriku dan putra serta cucumu."

Fugaku memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa iya semudah itu. "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba." Danzo kembali bersuara. Fugaku berbalik, kedua lengannya bertumpu pada meja kerja, tatapannya lurus menatap Danzo. "Kita coba."

Diam-diam Danzo tersenyum di kursinya. "Keputusan bagus."

...

Sebuah mobil Alpart hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah TK. Pintu mobil itu terbuka otomatis dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria tampan bersetelan jas hitam keluar dari sana disusul seorang gadis kecil manis berkacamata.

Tobirama Senju, nama pria tampan itu, membantu keponakan kesayangannya turun dari mobil. Pria tampan itu berjongkok di depan Sarada sembari tersenyum. "Hati-hati. Jangan buat masalah ya."

Sarada cemberut menatap Tobirama. "Akukan tidak nakal seperti paman."

"Memangnya paman nakal. Paman tidak nakal," protes Tobirama. Karena seingatnya saat ia TK dulu ia adalah anak laki-laki manis yang tidak pernah membuat masalah, mungkin.

"Semua anak laki-laki itu semua sama. Menyebalkan." Sarada berjalan lebih dulu.

Tobirama yang awalnya akan membalas kata-kata Sarada tersenyum. 'Anak itu.' Tobirama berjalan mengekor di belakang Sarada, berniat mengantar gadis kecil itu sampai depan kelas. Sampainya di depan kelas Sarada berbalik. Kedua alis gadis kecil itu bertaut saat melihat Tobirama yang masih mengikutinya. "Paman,"

"Apa?" Tobirama mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Paman hanya mau mengantar Sarada sampai depa..." pria tampan itu tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat ia melihat wanita cantik berdiri di pintu kelas Sarada, menyapa ramah anak-anak yang mau masuk kelas. "Waw," Tobirama terpaku. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bagaimana cara berkedip dan bernapas.

Sarada yang heran mengikuti arah tatapan Tobirama. Dan gadis kecil itu pun menyeringai melihat siapa yang diperhatikan Tobirama. Seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kacamata kotak, wanita yang sepertinya tertarik pada Papanya. Ah Sarada punya ide. Setidaknya ide ini bisa membuat gurunya tidak lagi melirik sang Papa. "Paman,"

Tobirama tersentak. Dengan cepat pria tampan itu menatap Sarada yang mendongak menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Pinjam ponsel."

Tanpa curiga Tobirama memberikan ponselnya. Sarada mengotak-atik ponsel Tobirama sampai terdengar bunyi tut... tut... tut... gadis kecil itu melostpeaker ponsel Tobirama kemudian memberikannya pada Tobirama yang masih terpaku pada wanita berambut merah itu.

Dia ramah, memiliki senyum manis, periang, sama seperti Sakura. Dan dia... "Cantik." Tobirama bergumam.

Karin melihat ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Dahinya mengernyit melihat panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dengan ragu wanita bermata secantik batu ruby itu mengangkat telfon itu. "Halo?" Ia menoleh saat mendengar pantulan suaranya. Di sana, di samping Sarada, seorang pria tampan berdiri menggenggam ponsel. Karin yakin itu suaranya dan suara itu berasal dari ponsel yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Siapa dia?

Sarada menyeringai. "Aku duluan paman." Gadis kecil itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tobirama yang masih terpaku pada wanita cantik yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ohayo Karin- sensei." Sapa Sarada. Tidak biasanya Sarada menyapa seseorang. "Ohayo Sarada- chan." Balas Karin dengan ramah sebelum tatapannya kambali pada Tobirama. "Itu pamanku," Karin merona. Tidak hanya ayahnya, pamannya juga tampan.

Dan Tobirama tersentak mendengar suara Sarada dari ponselnya. Cepat-cepat Tobirama mematikan ponselnya ketika Karin semakin dekat. Ah, anak itu. Dengan gerak kaku Tobirama menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia terlihat lucu. Di belakang Karin Sarada mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tobirama lalu berlari masuk kelas.

Tobirama bingung mau mengatakan apa, ini pertamanya kali ia merasa gugup berhadapan dengan wanita. "Maaf... Sarada mengerjaiku."

Karin tersenyum, samar-samar pipinya merona. Ya Tuhan... dia tampan sekali. "Aku mengerti. Err... Uchiha- sa.."

"Tobirama Senju," Tobirama mengulurkan satu tangannya. Dan ketika tangan Karin berjabat dengan tangannya dia merasa jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lipat lebih cepat.

Karin tersenyum malu. "Umm yah. Karin Uzumaki," Tobirama masih tersenyum. "Emm... Senju- san bisa menghapusnya kalau memang keberatan." Karin mencicit. Dalam hati ia berdoa, "jangan dihapus. Jangan dihapus. Jangan dihapus. Hubungi aku nanti malam. Kyaahh... ini memalukan bodoh!"

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak keberatan. Tapi akan lebih sopan kalau aku meminta izin lebih dulu dari pemiliknya yang cantik ini." Di ambang pintu kelas Sarada kecil mendengus.

Sepertinya ada yang saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

...

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk berkencan atau menikah dengan wanita manapun. Tujuan hidupnya satu, hanya ingin mengurus Sarada, mendidik gadis kecil itu menjadi pribadi yang baik, melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan menikah. Tapi... apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika melihat putri kecil kesayangannya sangat merindukan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Putri kecil yang manis, putri kecilnya yang malang karena tidak sekalipun merasakan lembutnya tangan sang ibu.

**"Ini demi kebaikannya Sasuke ... Too- san sudah mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan dengan Itachi dan Izuna tentang Sarada. Sama sepertimu Too- san juga takut. Dia cucuku. Aku takut cucuku-"**

Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya. Pikirannya kacau. Di satu sisi, dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun lagi. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ia ingin melihat Sarada tersenyum, mendapat kasih sayang dari sosok ibu, dan mendengar gadis kecilnya itu mamanggil 'Mama' dengan nada riang, bahagia, bukan dengan lelehan air mata atau raut wajah sedih. Sasuke menatap kosong jalanan, memutar tajam kemudinya saat berbelok melampiaskan semua emosinya saat ini.

**"Jam berapa dan di mana?" Tatapannya kosong, nada suaranya lebih dingin dari biasa. **

**Fugaku menghela napas. Sejujurnya dia tidak yakin ini ide bagus, meminta putra bungsunya makan malam romantis dengan putri Shimurai Danzo dan mengajak Sarada dalam makan malam romantis itu. "Jam tujuh malam di restoran elit Konoha."**

Sasuke sampai mansion Uchiha lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan cepat menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamar putrinya. Sampainya di depan kamar Sarada yang pintunya terbuka Sasuke memelankan langkah kakinya dan berdiri diam ketika melihat Sarada yang hanya mengenakan kaus dalam dan celana dalam memeluk bantal di atas tempat tidur, menolak memakai gaun yang dibawakan maid untuknya.

Lihatlah, betapa kecil dan polosnya dia.

"Nona..." maid itu kembali membujuk Sarada. Suaranya lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Sara tidak mau pakai baju itu, Sara mau pakai piyama!" Gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada bantal membuat maid burumur sekitar empat puluhan itu kesulitan menariknya berdiri.

"Tapi Nona... tuan berpesan Nona harus cantik malam ini."

"Sara tidak mau pergi. Sara mau di rumah."

Sasuke tersenyum. Semua rasa lelah, perasaan marah, tekanan batin, dan semua emosi yang mencekik perlahan melunak. Ayah muda itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Sarada yang menyadari keberadaannya menoleh, sementara sang maid menunduk rendah beberapa saat.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sarada yang memeluk bantal, menatap wajah putrinya dengan senyuman samar. "Sara tidak ingin ikut Papa," ucap gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada bantal.

"Kemarilah..." pinta Sasuke, bukan perintah. Sarada menurut. Sasuke membawa tubuh gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu dalam pengkuannya. Sasuke sungguh tidak ingin menikah lagi, tapi bila itu untuk kebaikan Sarada ia tidak akan menolak. "Kau boleh pergi. Aku yang akan pakaikan Sarada pakaian." Maid itu menurut. Dengan penuh sopan santun ia memberirakan gaun di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Setelah maid itu pergi dan pintu kamar Sarada tertutup rapat Sasuke berbisik. "Sara yakin tidak ingin ikut Papa?" Sarada mengangguk dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Jari-jari mungilnya bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja kusut sang Papa. "Kalau begitu Papa saja yang makan malam bersama Mama. Sara di rumah, makan malam bersama nenek, kakek dan paman Itachi... emm Papa pikir akan lebih menyenangkan makan malam berdua saja dengan Mama tanpa Sarada- chan,"

Sarada memekik tidak setuju! Kedua matanya membulat senang dengan binar bahagia. "Papa menemukan, Mama?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Kedua tangannya menarik kemeja Sasuke antusias meminta penjelasan. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk lemah. Gadis kecil itu kembali memekik melihat anggukan Sasuke. Dipeluknya Sasuke erat. "Terimakasih Papa," bisiknya Haru.

Sedikit senyum sedih tersungging di sudut bibir Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu balas memeluk putrinya. "Kita harus bersiap, sayang."

Dengan inesiatif sendiri Sarada bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke, berdiri di atas ranjang menunggu dengan sabar Sasuke mamakaikannya baju. Bibirnya tersenyum, pikiran polosnya menerka-nerka '**Apa Mama merindukanku?" "Seperti apa Mama? Apa Mama masih secantik dalam foto? Apa yang Mama lakukan saat melihat Sarada sudah besar? Apa Mama akan memeluk Sarada, mengacak rambut Sarada seperti Papa, atau mencium Sarada? Apa Mama akan minta maaf karena sudah pergi dengan waktu yang lama sama seperti yang Papa lakukan saat Papa pergi ke luar kota atau pulang larut? **Pertanyaan itu menumpuk dalam kepalanya. Hatinya hangat dan penuh sampai terasa sesak menampung semua ini. Rasanya setiap detiknya berjalan lebih lama dari biasa membuatnya tak sabar untuk duduk di sana dan bertemu sang Mama. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Dipakaikannya Sarada gaun pink lembut berbahan ringan dan mengikatkan pitanya.

Fugaku tidak tahu apa langkah yang diambilnya sudah benar atau tidak, yang dia tahu saat ini hatinya menghangat melihat senyum dan pekikan senang Sarada. "Ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum bahagia dan memekik senang, kan?"

Tanpa menoleh menatap Fugaku di belakangnya Mikoto tersenyum. Dipandanginya Sasuke dan Sarada di dalam sana, "ya. Kurasa." Bisiknya.

Fugaku mengecup pucuk kepala Mikoto singkat. Fugaku tidak yakin bila ia berada di posisi Sasuke, ditinggal mati sang istri dan menjadi orang tua tunggal, ia bisa seperti Sasuke yang tegar seperti batu karang. Tetap berdiri kokoh meskipun ombak besar menghantamnya berkali-kali. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua,"

Mikoto mendongak menatap Fugaku yang juga menatapnya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Fugaku menutup pelan pintu kemudian berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar Sarada dengan Mikoto dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah lelah sembari memutar kran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya di cermin, wajah tirus yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat, kemudian mengusap permukaan basah cermin itu dengan telapak tangannya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya erat. Dulu. Dulu... sekali. Setiap kali ia memiliki masalah, entah dengan keluarga atau pekerjaan, ia akan berdiri di sini menatap pantulannya di cermin. Yang membuatnya terasa berbeda adalah ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, memelukkan dari belakangnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penyejuk dan penyemangat. Seorang wanita yang sangat dikasihani dan disayanginya di dunia ini. Seorang wanita yang memberinya kebahagian tak ternilai. Seorang wanita yang menitipkan bayinya dan meminta ia melindunginya, sosok bayi mungil lemah yang dipaksa lahir lebih cepat. Bayi perempuan yang sangat dikasihani dan disayanginya setelah wanita itu pergi.

Tapi kini ia berdiri sendiri di sini, memikul semuanya sendiri tanpa seorangpun mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia merindukan pelukkan hangat wanitanya. Ia merindukan bisikkan wanitanya. Ia merindukan senyum dan tawa wanitanya. Bahkan ia merindukan sup cream hambar masakan wanitanya.

Wanitanya...

Wanitanya...

Wanitanya...

Wanita miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Sasuke menumpu kedua lengannya pada westafel. Tatapannya kosong, air mata menitik dari kedua mata hitamnya yang sayu. Semenjak Sakura meninggalkannya ia menjadi sosok pria pendiam yang rapuh dan lemah. Hanya Sarada satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tetap terlihat tegar. Kokoh. kuat. Bila ia tidak tegar siapa yang akan melindungi Sarada, putrinya.

Tanpa mandi, mengganti kemeja atau celana, Sasuke mengambil jas yang tersampir di sofa. Ia mamakai kemeja, celana dan jas yang sama dengan yang dipakainya siang tadi. Tanpa peduli dengan penampilannya yang terbilang tidak rapih karena memakai pakain kusut dan kotor Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Siapa yang peduli dengan penampilan, toh ia juga tidak menginginkan makan malam ini. Jadi, untuk apa bersusah payah agar terlihat rapih dan harum.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah restoran berbintang yang tlah disewa untuk makan malam romantis malam ini. Disetiap langkah kakinya Sarada melompat-lompat ringan. Rasanya senang sekali sampai ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seringan bulu angsa. Sasuke melirik khawatir Sarada di sampingnya yang melompat-lompat ringan, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

Dan benar saja senyum mengembang di bibir mungil gadis kecil itu sirna seketika saat melihat wanita yang tidak ia inginkan duduk bersebrangan meja dengannya. Bukan wanita ini yang Sarada inginkan. Bukan berambut biru poni rata yang ia inginkan duduk di depannya, melainkan wanita berambut merah muda yang ia mau. Tatapannya tajam menatap wanita berambut biru yang tersenyum manis di sebrang meja.

"Hai. Siapa namamu manis." Wanita itu bertanya ramah disertai senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sarada diam seribu bahasa, hanya tangan kecilnya yang bergerak memotong-motong stik di piringnya tak minat. "Namanya Sarada. Dia putriku." Akhirnya Sasuke yang menjawab. Tangan pria itu berniat mengusap rambut Sarada yang kemudian ditepis kasar oleh gadis kecil itu. Dia marah.

Sarada mencengkram sendok dan garpunya kuat. Hatinya panas dan sesak karena merasa dibohongi. Tubuhnya tidak seringan bulu angsa tapi berat dan kaku seperti baja. Menaruh sendoknya ia mengambil pisau kecil di samping piringnya kemudian memotong-motong stiknya penuh amarah. _**'Papa bohong! Papa bohoong! Sara benci Papa!'**_

"Aku Shizuka. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sarada- chan," wanita bernama Shizuka itu memperkenalkan diri. Senyum manisnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang merah menggoda.

Dan Sasuke sadar malam ini malam terburuk baginya. Tidak ada Sarada dengan senyum ringan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Yang ada hanya Sarada berwajah kaku yang kini duduk membelanginya. Makan malamnya berakhir kacau karena Sarada berpura-pura tidur di atas meja karena bosan dan kesal, dan Sasuke yang memutuskan pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan Sarada mengantuk. kini mereka hanya berdua di dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mengantar wanita bernama Shizuka itu pulang.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di jalan gelap dan sepi. Di sisi kanan-kiri tampak rumput ilalang yang tersinari cahaya bulan. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Sarada, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang, ia juga melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung mungil gadis kecilnya. Sarada mengedip membuat air mata di pelupuk matanya menetes di lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bibirnya mengerut menahan isakan. Ia ingin berteriak mengatakan betapa ia benci dibohongi. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak melakukannya, ia hanya diam ketika Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Perlahan lampu depan mati, begitu juga lampu di dalam mobil, kemudian atap mobil terbuka otomatis. "Lihatlah di luar. Bukankah kita tidak pernah melihat bintang sebanyak itu" Bisik Sasuke kemudian mengecup lembut sisi wajah basah Sarada. Tetesan air itu semakin banyak membasahi lengannya. Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Semenjak Sarada besar dan mengerti apa itu Mama Sasuke lebih sering melihat atau membuat Sarada menangis tanpa suara. Semakin gadis kecilnya besar semakin sulit membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia.

"Bintang sebanyak ini hanya ada di tempat-tempat gelap yang jauh dari kota. Sara melihatnya? Bagaimana menurut Sara?" Bujuk Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. "Hei. Lihat yang itu. Bentuknya seperti seperti kelinci." Tidak ada respon. Bahkan hanya sekedar menoleh pun tidak. Sasuke menghela napas. "Dengarkan Papa. Bila Sarada tidak menginginkan Mama, Papa tidak akan mencari Mama untuk Sarada. Sara tahu kenapa? Karena Sarada segalanya bagi Papa. Segalanya..." Sarada hanya mengedip lemah dan menghapus air matanya. Betapa Sarada ingin berbalik dan balas memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke, meminta maaf karena sudah berpikir untuk membencinya. Sarada sangat menginginkan Mama, tapi Mama berambut merah muda bukan yang lain. "Sara ingin pulang Papa,"

Sasuke menghirup udara di sekitarnya, mengisi paru-parunya yang sejak tadi terasa sesak. Dalam gerakan pelan, ia meraih pengendali kursi Sarada dan sabuk pengamannya. Melepas sabuk pengaman Sarada dan menarik pengendali kursinya, sehingga kursinya perlahan jatuh dalam posisi berbaring ke belakang.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar suara bising jam weker. Dengan malas ia mengambil jam weker dan mematikannya. Matanya masih berat karena mengantuk dan kepalanya juga pusing karena kurang tidur. Hampir semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur setelah pertengkaran kecil dengan Sarada.

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Tidak ia hiraukan penampilannya yang acak-acak, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mencuci muka dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Sarada dan mengantar gadis kecil itu ke sekolah.

Di meja makan tampak Sarada yang sedang sarapan bersama Itachi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Gadis kecil itu sudah berseragam lengkap dan manis. Semua yang ada di sana mengernyit melihat penampilan kacau Sasuke dan mencium bau keringat dari tubuh pria tampan itu, kancing-kancing kemejanya terlepas memepelihatkan kaus hitam ketat yang mencetak dengan jelas dada bidangnya dan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan, sementara Sarada hanya menunduk menatap kosong sarapannya. Sasuke membuka kotak bekal Sarada kemudian mulai memasukkan sanwitch ke dalam kotak bekal berwarna pink itu. "Sara tidak mau bawa bekal."

Kegiatan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Pria itu menatap Sarada yang duduk di sebrang meja bersebelahan dengan Mikoto. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi menghentikan acara sarapan mereka, "dan Sara juga tidak mau diantar Papa. Sara mau paman Itachi yang antar." Sontak mereka bertiga menatap Sasuke yang kini mengacak rambut bagian depannya. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan semua penolakkan ini. Ia menghela napas pendek kemudian menggumam. "Hn." Dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Diam-diam Sarada meremas rok rempelnya, kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir mengerut menatap kosong tanpa arah. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian Mikoto memberi isyarat pada Itachi untuk cepat mengantar Sarada sekolah. Itachi menyudahi acara sarapan. Pria tampan itu mengelap elegan bibirnya dengan tisu kemudian mendekati Sarada. "Baiklah, paman yang antar. Ayo." Itachi menggandeng tangan Sarada, sementara tas gadis itu ia sampirkan di bahu, dan membawa Sarada ikut dengannya.

Sama halnya dengan Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku juga menyudahi sarapannya. Mikoto bergegas memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan meja. Sementara Fugaku pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Setelah membereskan meja Mikoto menyusul Fugaku ke kamar Sasuke, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada cucu dan anaknya semalam.

Semalam Sasuke dan Sarada pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Begitu sampai Sarada langsung berlari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu membuat Sasuke panik dan frustasi di depan pintu kamarnya. Mikoto khawatir kepada anak dan cucunya. Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru Mikoto berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Itachi yang melihat Sarada main kertas lipat sendiri di kamar merasa kasihan pada gadis kecil, melipat-lipat kertas sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun. Wajah oval lucunya tampak begitu serius menekuni pekerjaannya, di samping tubuh kecilnya tampak bangau kertas berserakan. Itachi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sarada, "Sedang buat apa?" Ia mangambil posisi duduk di samping tubuh kecil Sarada. Tangan-tangannya mulai mengambil bangau-bangau buatan Sarada, membantu memasukkannya ke dalam toples kaca.

Sarada menatap Itachi sekilas kemudian kembali serius menekuni pekerjaannya. Wajahnya tampak tak acuh dengan keberadaan Itachi. "Bangau, paman." Jawabnya sembari melipat kertasnya menjadi bangau. Itachi tersenyum. Dia sama seperti Sakura kalau sedang serius. Pikirnya.

Mereka melipat bangau dalam keadaan sunyi, tanpa mengobrol atau bercanda, Sarada hanya menyahuti perkataan atau lelucon Itachi sekenanya membuat lama-kelamaan Itachi lelah berbicara dan memutuskan untuk diam. Gadis kecil itu dalam mood buruk hari ini. Lihat saja wajahnya, tampak murung dan kaku.

Drtt... Drtt...

Itachi meninggalkan Sarada sebentar untuk mengangkat telfonnya. Ah, ya ampun dia lupa ada rapat dengan anggota dewan dan pemegang saham hari ini. Itachi yang berdiri di balkon yang di dindingi kaca yang ada di kamar Sarada mengintip Sarada di dalam. Ia tersenyum sendu melihat keponakannya tampak kesepian dan murung. Pria itu berjalan terburu mendekati Sarada. Diusapnya rambut Sarada sayang. "Ganti baju yang cantik, oke?" Pesannya kemudian berjalan cepat melewati gadis kecil itu untuk bersiap.

Sarada menoleh, menatap lesu Itachi yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu. "Sara tidak ingin ikut paman,"

"Hm. Tidak ada penolakkan sayang. Kita akan makan siang di luar."

Dan gadis itupun hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia mulai membereskan bangau dan kertas lipatnya. Sementara itu di ambang pintu Itachi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Itachi sudah sampai di lobby bawah. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu membukakan pintu untuk keponakannya, memegang kedua bawah ketiak gadis kecil itu lalu menurunkannya hati-hati sambil berkata. "Kita sampai." Sarada mendongak, gadis kecil itu mengenakan dress sutera biru elegan motif polkadot rancangan _Michalsky_ yang dipadu secara pas dengan sepasang sepatu pantopel berwana pink dan tas _Sholder_ kecil sewarna dengan sepatunya. Sembari tersenyum Itachi menautkan jemari besarnya dengan jemari kecil gadis itu. Pria itu berjalan tenang dan berwibawa dengan Sarada di sampingnya.

Dia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang _bellboy_ yang setia berdiri di depan lobby, _beelboy_ itu sedikit menunduk lalu berjalan mendekati mobil Itachi. Dua Security di depan pintu kaca lobby membukakan pintu untuk Itachi dan Sarada. Sarada menatap datar dan polos orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang berlalu lalang menyapanya dan Itachi ramah. "Pagi Uchiha- _sama_, pagi Nona kecil." Sapa mereka setiap kali berpapasan dengannya dan Itachi. Itachi menggumam, terkadang tersenyum, membalas sapaan karyawannya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam berjalan di depan Sarada dan Itachi sambil berdiskusi dengan orang di samping pria itu, dua pria seperti _bodyguart_ mengikutinya di belakang. Pria berambut coklat itu menghentikan langkahnya saat bertatap muka dengan Itachi. Pria itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sarada dan Itachi. Sarada terus memperhatikan orang itu karena wajahnya yang tak asing, Sarada seperti pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Hai." Sapa pria berambut coklat itu ramah sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum. "Apa yang di lakukan tuan sibuk sepertimu di kantorku, hm?" tanya Itachi pada teman lamanya dengan nada jenaka.

Pria bernama Utakata itu tertawa, pelan. Sejenak dia menghentikan tawanya, menoleh ke samping kiri dimana ada asistennya lalu menyuruh Asisten dan Bodyguartnya menunggu di luar. "Aku tidak lama." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Aku kemari karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, untuk seseorang." Utakata kembali menatap Itachi lalu tatapannya beralih pada gadis kecil di samping pria itu. Dia mengernyit. "Aku dengar kau baru akan menikah tiga bulan lagi?" Tanya Utakata dengan nada bingung lalu tersenyum ramah pada gadis cantik yang dikiranya Putri Itachi. "Siapa ini? Cantik sekali." Senyumnya sembari menjawil gemas pipi gadis kecil itu.

Sarada mengenggam jemari Itachi dan menatap Utakata tidak suka. Itachi terkekeh. Sarada mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan untuk melihat sesuatu lalu melepas genggaman tangan Itachi, Itachi membiarkannya, pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Utakata. "Kau tidak salah dengar," Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. "Namanya Sarada, putri Sasuke."

Utakata mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Sasuke hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan ketiga kakaknya, aku dengar istrinya juga sangat cantik." Ucap Utakata. Itachi kembali tertawa pelan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak hadir di pernikahannya, pasti wajah irimu itu lucu sekali, Itachi." Mereka kembali tertawa. Utakata melihat jam tangannya lalu kembali menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ngomong-ngomong hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicara 'kan?"

"Mungkin nanti saja, waktunya tidak cukup. Aku hanya mau berpesan apapun yang terjadi jangan hancurkan Rumah Sakit."

Dahi Itachi sedikit mengernyit tapi tak berapa lama kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia yakin Utakata mempunyai alasan di balik pesannya itu. "Baiklah."

Utakata tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hilang saat mengingat kabar duka beberapa tahun silam. "Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Aku turut berduka cita untuk ..."

"Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka bisa diselamatkan." Senyum Itachi.

"Jadi anak tadi ..."

"Ya."

Mulut Utakata sedikit terbuka. "Uwaa... dia pasti anak ajaib." Katanya setengah bercanda.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Pria itu kembali menjadi pria pendiam. "Dia memang keajaiban. Keajaiban dalam hidup kami." Bisik Itachi bangga, terselip nada haru dalam perkataannya.

Utakata kembali melihat jam tangannya. "Ah. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Terimakasih untuk waktunya Itachi, aku harus pergi. Pesawatku sebentar lagi lepas landas." Itachi tersenyum. Utakata meninju pundak Itachi main-main. "Ah, sial. Kenapa kau asik sekali diajak mengobrol." Dan mereka pun terkekeh bersama.

"Utakata- _sama_!"

Utakata dan Itachi menoleh ke asal suara. Di pintu lobby, asisten Utakata yang berdiri membelakangi limo hitam menunjuk jam tangan, mengingatkan pria itu kalau waktu mereka tak banyak. Utakata menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku pergi."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Pria itu berlari kecil menghampiri asistennya. Sang asisten membukakan pintu mobil, menutupnya pelan saat Utakata sudah masuk dan duduk manis di jok mobil lalu berbalik menghadap Itachi. Dia membungkuk rendah, Itachi membalasanya dengan senyum, lalu memutari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Utakata. Kaca mobil Utakata terbuka, pria itu melambai tangan pada Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu di hari pernikahanmu, Itachi!"

Itachi membalas senyumnya dan ikut melambai tangan. Teman masa SMA dan kuliahnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Setelah mobil Utakata pergi Itachi mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru mencari Sarada, dan dia tersenyum saat melihat gadis kecil itu duduk di depan replika pohon bunga Sakura di dalam pot besar. Sarada sedang mencoba mengambil anak kucing yang bersembunyi di belakang pot.

Tiga orang pegawai melarang Sarada mengambil anak kucing liar itu. Gadis kecil itu menatap ketiganya tanpa eskpresi dan kembali mencoba meraih anak kucing kumal di belakang pot. "Nona kecil, Kucing itu kotor, tidak boleh dipegang." Larang salah satu dari mereka dengan nada halus. Sarada tidak peduli, dia raih anak kucing itu lalu membawa tubuh kumal kucing itu dalam pelukkannya.

Itachi mendekati Sarada, mengusap pelan kepalanya sembari tersenyum pada tiga pegawai bergender laki-laki yang kini berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. "Maaf Uchiha- _sama_. Tapi kucing itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

"Hn."

Mereka menunduk rendah kemudian pergi berlalu. "Paman." Itachi menunduk melihat Sarada dengan peliharaan barunya. Sarada tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menunjukan Kucing dalam pelukannya, menatap Itachi dengan bola mata hitam bulatnya yang polos seolah berkata 'bolehkah?'. "Sara- _chan_ boleh memeliharanya." Dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum mendengar itu dari Itachi.

Dua pria berpakian formal mendekati Itachi dan Sarada. "Uchiha- _sama!" _Panggil pria tampan berambut perak memakai kaca mata bulat, pria itu membawa map di tangannya. Pria itu mendekati Itachi sementara orang yang sedikit mirip dengannya berdiri tegak di belakang tubuhnya. Kabuto dan Itachi berbicara dengan nada rendah, seperti bisikan.

Itachi menoleh menatap Sarada yang sedang mengelus bulu kumal anak kucing dalam gendongannya. "Sara- _chan _mau ke tempat Papa?" Sarada menggeleng. "Mau ikut paman?" Gadis kecil itu kembali menggeleng. Itachi mengusap kepala Sarada. "Kalau begitu tetap di sini dan jangan nakal." Sarada mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya itu menitipkan Sarada pada Kimimaro, adik Kabuto, saat melewatinya. Pria tampan berambut putih itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kimimaro mengenggam tangan mungil Sarada, membawa gadis kecil itu ke meja Resepsionis. "Kita duduk di sana." Ucapnya ramah dilengkapi senyum. Sarada menurut. Kimimaro membawa Sarada ke belakang meja Resepsionis, wanita yang bekerja di bagian Resepsionis menyapa Sarada dan Kimimaro ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Seorang pria berseragam OB membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Pria berpakaian OB juga tidak kalah ramah, ia menyapa, tersenyum dan memuji Sarada yang dibalas tatapan polos tanpa senyum oleh gadis mungil itu. Semua yang ada di sana terkekeh. "Sangat Uchiha." Gumam mereka. Cukup lama mereka berbincang dan menggoda Sarada yang tak ditanggapi oleh gadis kecil itu, sampai mereka kembali disibukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Beberapa pagawai dan tamu yang lalu lalang di lobby menyempatkan diri mendekati Sarada, mencawil pipinya, menggoda dan memuji sang Uchiha kecil. Sarada diam menatap mereka tanpa eskpresi, tangan mungilnya sibuk mengelus bulu kucing dalam pangkuannya. Kimimaro menggeleng lemah sambil terkekeh melihat Sarada yang sangat Uchiha. "Nona muda," Sarada menoleh. "Aku ingin ke toilet, Nona kecil tetap di sini dan jangan ke mana- mana, aku tidak lama." Pesan Kimimaro. Sarada mengangguk. Kimimaro tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut Sarada lembut. Dia melepas jasnya, menyampirkannya di punggung kursi lalu menitipkan Sarada pada wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja Resepsionis. Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah kembali berpesan Sarada jangan ke mana-mana Kimimaro pergi meninggalkan Sarada. Ada suara keributan di lobby tapi Kimimaro tidak menghiraukan keributan itu, dia hanya mempercepat langkahnya mencari toilet terdekat sembari melipat lengan kemeja.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Kimimaro kembali ke tempat di mana dia menitipkan Sarada. Dia berjalan cepat sembari merapikan lengan kemejanya yang tadi dia lipat, dan dia terkejut saat sampai di meja Resepsionis tidak menemukan Sarada. Hanya ada kucing kumal milik Sarada yang tiduran di sofa tempat gadis kecil itu duduk, dan jas miliknya juga hilang. "Mana Nona kecil?" Tanya Kimimaro pada wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, menerima tamu, Menyampaikan pesan kepada pihak internal maupun eksternal, Menerima dan menghubungkan telepon masuk kepada pihak yang dituju.

"Tadi di sa... eh, mana Nona kecil?" Wanita itu ikut bingung saat tidak melihat Sarada di sofa.

Kimimaro panik. "Hubungi pusat keamanan gedung, beritahu mereka untuk mencari Nona kecil dalam gedung. Aku akan mencari ke luar gedung." Perintah Kimimaro lalu berlari mencari ke luar gedung.

OoO

Itachi sedang rapat dengan orang-orang penting, anggota dewan perusahaan dan para pemegang saham, di dalam ruang meeting dan dia sedikit terkejut saat pintu ruangan terjeblak kasar dan wajah Kimimaro yang biasa tenang terlihat kacau di ambang pintu. Napas pria berambut putih itu tersenggal-senggal "Uchiha- _sama_!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatap marah karena merasa terganggu dan menganggap Kimimaro tidak sopan, tidak memiliki tata krama, ada juga yang menatap penasaran apa yang membuat pemuda yang biasa terlihat tenang itu jadi terlihat kacau, dan tatapan lain sebagainya.

Itachi yang semula duduk tenang di kursinya kini berdiri. Dia balas menatap Kimimaro yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal dan bersalah. "Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada setenang mungkin. Sekitar empat orang ikut berdiri, salah satunya Kabuto.

Kabuto menatap adiknya tajam. "Ada apa Kimimaro? Kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Ucap pria itu dengan nada tajam penuh peringatan.

"Nona kecil hilang!" Itachi diam, kedua bola mata sehitam jelaga itu sedikit membulat dan menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Aku menitipkannya selagi aku ke toilet, dan saat aku kembali Nona kecil sudah tidak ada. Aku menyesal Uchiha- _sama_. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan bercanda Kimimaro! Ini tidak lucu!" Geram Kabuto.

"Rapat ditunda! Perintahkan semua petugas keamanan dan pegawai mencari Sarada di setiap ruangan yang ada di gedung ini. Cari Sarada sampai ketemu!" Perintah Itachi. Pria itu langsung berlari meninggal ruangan. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya semua yang ada di sana sibuk membereskan laptop di atas meja kemudian pergi mencari Sarada, beberapa di antaranya menelpon semua petugas keamanan.

...

Sasuke menatap malas Itachi yang mendobrak pintu ruangannya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Itachi, pertengkarannya semalam dengan Sarada membuat ia malas melakukan apapun. Pria itu mengejap lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau lihat Sarada?!" Tanya Itachi dengan nada setengah berteriak dan tersenggal-senggal.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap Itachi yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya. "Sarada di rumah." Ucap Sasuke datar dan kembali mengotak-atik laptop dan berkasnya tanpa minat.

"Aku membawanya ke kantor. Apa dia menemuimu Sasuke?" Nada suara Itachi begitu lirih dan putus asa. Wajahnya merah hampir menangis.

Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatannya, ia menatap tajam Itachi yang kini berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Sasuke mengernyit melihat wajah merah penuh peluh Itachi. "Tidak. Dia tidak menemuiku."

Itachi memejamkan mata, tangannya mengacak rambut hitamnya marah. "Sarada benar hilang." Gumamnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Aniki?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi, ia takut.

"Sarada hilang. Semua orang yang ada dalam gedung ini mencarinya, akupun mencarinya. Ke semua tempat, tapi tidak ada hasil." Itachi tampak frustasi, penampilannya kacau dengan tiga kancing atas kemeja terbuka dan simpul dasi yang tak serapih tadi, hampir terlepas.

Sasuke menggeram, rasanya dia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Itachi memaki kebodohannya. Menghembuskan napas kasar Sasuke mendekati sofa ruang tamu dalam ruangannya dengan langkah cepat dan terkesan menahan amarah. Ia mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di sana. "Hubungi pemantau CCTV gedung. Aku akan mencari Sarada di luar gedung, dan bila dalam tujuh jam Sarada tidak ditemukan,... hubungi petugas kepolisian." Nada suaranya datar dan bergetar seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

...

TBC ...

**Kissuragi Kurushi**

**kacau banget ni fanfic, loe pernah kan nonton naruto ato ngebaca komiknya. loe taukan sarada itu dari bumi baru tercipta emang anaknya sakura kandung. ngerti gak. besok buatnya jangan kayak gini lagi yah...**

Ini sepertinya salah paham. Di fic ini Sarada emang anaknya Sakura. Di Chap satu udah dijelasin, di chap dua juga udah dijelasin :) . Kalo masalah kacau. Iya. Bener. Ini sangat kacau luar dalam.

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Oiya Kak Kimaru! Liat reviewermu deh ... ada SasuHina nyasar ke ficmu tuh! iewwww ngga tau malu banget tuh orang. Udah tau ini fic SasuSaku tapi masih nekat baca? Katanya fic Kakak ini ngebosenin Kak! Oh god ... haha lucu liat review ngelantur tuh SHL yang nyasar ke fic SasuSaku my OTPhhhhh! :v Kkkkkk**

Dia hanya mau mampir :) . Ficnya emang jelek dan ngebosenin. Tapi akan diusahakan lebih baik lagi :)

**Animea-Khunee-Chan**

**Selamat ulang tahunnnnnnn... #telatttwoiiiii**

Wkwkw... Ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya di bungkus lalu disimpen dulu ya Animea - Khunee - Chan, nanti kalo udah dua belas Desember baru kirim ke aku yahhh... #plak!

**hinata chan **

**panjang kali lebar detail sekali tapi kok malah jadi bosen bacanya tapi yah ficnya bagus sih..andai ini dicek sasuhina**

Seharusnya kamu bersyukur Fic ngebosenin ini gak ada di Archive kamu Cinta... :)

**NRin**

**haiii Agatha-chan makasih udh updtae, lngsung baca pas dapet email notif kalo fic ini update. duh maaf ga login, somehow gabisa login ffn kalo pake opera mini T_T reload mulu pas ke login page. jadi langsung aja yakk...**

Jangan panggil Agatha kak, itu masa lalu. Itu bukan nama asli, nama samaran akun FB dan sekarang FB kan udah bukan punya aku lagi, jadi... Agatha hanya masa lalu yang kini dimiliki orang lain. #Dilempar sendal. Sekarang hanya ada Kimaru-Z :) GaaSakunya kapan diUpdate. Aku nyampe lumutan nungguin. #ditimpuk lagi.

**Kirei Apple**

**bei... hihi kau sering pke Utakata :O gara'' pict dulu ya #plak next**

Bisa dibilang gitu sihh... abis Utakata ganteng :)

**dwi chan, elqykun, Lingga Tiara(2), Miss-A Ozora, NamakiShidota, NikeLagi, NenSaku, GaemCloud347, naintin, Re UchiHaru Chan, natsumi hiyori, Arisa Arihyoshi, Vivinetaria, Vivinetaria, ayuniejung, annisa alzedy, annisa alzedy, mira cahya 1, Anka-Chan, kimmy ranaomi, kimmy ranaomi, Namuchi, AnGgi Cherryblossom, UchiHaruno Misaki, Henilusiana39, FiaaATiasrizqi, hanazono yuri, caesarpuspita, Sakura's lover, NN, NN, Queenshila, LVenge, Manda Vvidenarint, suket alang alang, hesty47 eclair, zeedezly clalucindtha, QRen.**

**Thanks for Review... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke berjalan cepat menyusuri terotoan jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari seseorang, wajahnya yang biasa kaku menyiratkan kekawatiran mendalam pada putrinya yang hilang beberapa jam lalu. Ini sudah sore tapi belum juga ada kabar tentang kebaradaan Sarada. Di mana dia? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ya Tuhaann... dimana putriku? Ia berjalan semakin cepat mendekati stand-stand makanan di pinggir jalan berharap bisa menemukan Saradanya tersayang di sana. Ia menggeleng lemah ketika tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Langkahnya kini berjalan mendekati sekumpulan orang yang sedang menunggu bis di halte. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari kaum hawa dan adam yang menatapnya. Tidak ia hiraukan bisikan-bisikan mereka yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Itu bungsu Uchiha yang minggu lalu jadi cover depan majalah bisnis, kan?" Bisik gadis-gadis berseragam SMA itu seraya terkikik dan melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Si duda tampan." Bisik wanita cantik berdada besar yang mengenakan pakaian sexy mencolok pada teman-temannya yang tak kalah sexy. Mereka mengerling genit ke arah Sasuke.

Kabar tentang Sasuke memang menyebar luas, tentang ia dan bayinya yang ditinggal mati istrinya karena kecelakaan. Tak heran, karena saat itu hampir semua stasiun televisi, majalah dan surat kabar memberitakannya pada masyrakat, menjadikan berita itu berita utama.

Sasuke berjalan cepat melewati wanita-wanita berpakaian mini itu. Ia mendekati sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sepertinya tidak tertarik padanya. "Permisi... apa kalian melihat anak kecil?" Nenek dan kakek itu saling bertatapan sebelum menatap Sasuke. Orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh menatap Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati pria itu. Para wanita merona melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara para lelaki menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Anak kecil?" Tanya seorang kakek tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mulai risih dengan tatapan nakal dan malu-malu wanita dan gadis-gadis berseragam SMA di sekitarnya. Ia abaikan wanita dan gadis-gadis itu dan mulai menjelaskan ciri-ciri gadis kecilnya. "Ya. Tingginya segini, berusia lima tahun, memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata," hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke sebutkan lantaran tidak tahu pakai baju apa Sarada hari ini. Seharus ia bertanya pada Itachi pakai baju apa Sarada hari ini, mungkin itu bisa mempermudah semuanya. Sasuke mengacak rambut depannya frustasi membuat para wanita dan gadis-gadis berseragam SMA itu semakin terpesona olehnya. "Apa ada yang melihatnya?" Semua yang ada di sana menggeleng. Sasuke menggumam terimakasih dan berlari menyebrang jalan mencari Sarada di tempat lain.

Berpikir Sasuke, berpikir! Tempat apa yang kiranya Sarada kunjungi. Sasuke menghela napas sembari berjalan mendekati penjual tomat kaki lima. Mungkin saja Sarada lapar dan mencari buah sayur kesukaannya, tomat. 'Semoga saja.'

Tidak ada! Tidak ada! Tidak ada! Tidak ada Sarada di mana pun. Di mana putriku? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa ia haus, kedinginan atau ia ketakutan di luar sana? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Sasuke lemas ketakutan, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. "Sara ..." bisiknya.

Sasuke berjalan lemas mendekati mobilnya dan langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di depan stand es krim. Dari belakang anak itu mirip Sarada.

Dengan senyuman lega Sasuke berlari cepat mendekati anak kecil yang berdiri di depan stand es krim yang ada di sebrang jalan. Dia mirip Sarada. Sasuke membalik tubuh anak kecil berambut pendek hitam sebahu itu. Senyumnya hilang, tatapannya berubah kecewa saat melihat anak kecil di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjongkok dengan tatapan kosong di samping sebuah nisan sembari mengelus batu nisan. Angin sore membelai permukaan wajah tampan dan memainkan helaian rambut ravennya. Dia pikir akan menemukan Sarada di tempat ini, tapi tidak sama sekali. Sarada tidak ada. Sarada tidak datang kemari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis kecil itu. "Aku gagal menjadi ayah ... aku gagal membuatnya bahagia ... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa ... aku tidak bisa ... Sarada membutuhkanmu, Sarada menginginkanmu, dia merindukanmu, Sakura. Sangat. Sangat merindukanmu."

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar lagi, dan lagi tapi Sasuke tidak berniat mengangkatnya. Lama diam menatap kosong batu nisan Sasuke tersadar saat ponselnya kembali bergetar dan pikirannya kembali. 'Sarada.' Dengan terburu Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil ponsel dalam saku kemejanya berharap itu telepon dari Sarada. Berharap gadis kecilnya menelpon dan berkata, "Jemput Sara Papa," memberitahu keberadaannya sekarang.

Wajah Sasuke kembali kaku melihat nama di layar ponselnya, dengan enggan ia menjawab panggilan telepon dari Itachi. "Ada apa Aniki? Ada kabar?"

**"Sasuke, cepat kembali ke kantor. Tim pemantau CCTV menemukan sesuatu. Kau pasti tidak percaya." **

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya putriku? Kalau tidak ada-"

**"Ya." Itachi memotong cepat. "Cepat kembali. Dan hati-hati, di luar gerbang gedung Uchiha corp sudah banyak wartawan. Entah mereka tahu dari mana, mereka ingin tahu kebenaran hilangnya Sarada..." **Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa mendekati mobil. Di sebrang telepon Itachi mendengus kesal pada adiknya.

...

Volvo silver Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang Uchiha corp yang dipenuhi para pencari berita. Para warwatan itu mengetuk kaca jendela dan bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras, mereka saling berdesakan bersaing untuk bisa mengetuk jendela mobil Sasuke. Pintu gerbang terbuka, bersamaan dengan itu pria bersetelan jas hitam keluar dari dalam dan membentengi mobil Sasuke dari para wartawan agar mobil duda muda itu bisa melaju kedepan. Mobil Sasuke melaju tenang meninggalkan para wartawan yang kini berusaha menerobos pria bersetelan jas hitam, berusaha masuk. Ada juga beberapa wartawan yang mewancarai para pria setelan jas hitam itu. Mencari kepastian apa benar cucu Senju-Uchiha hilang, dan menanyakan 'apa ini ada hubungannya dengan persaingan dunia bisnis yang semakin ketat dan panas?' Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lainnya.

...

Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekati Itachi yang tengah menatap serius layar CCTV paling besar di antara layar lainnya. "Apa yang ingin aniki tunjukan?" Nada suara dan tatapannya serius, dia tidak sedang main-main, moodnya juga terlihat tidak begitu baik.

"Ah. Sasuke." Itachi memberi isyarat tangan pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya agar menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang diduduki pria itu. "Asuma, lakukan." Pria yang dipanggil Itachi Asuma melakukan tugasnya, Asuma adalah kepala keamanan CCTV di gedung ini. Pria berambut sedikit kecoklatan itu memperlambat pemutar vidio CCTV di gerbang Uchiha corp. "Perhatikan ini," perintah Itachi pada adiknya. Sasuke menatap serius sebuah vidio wanita berambut merah muda yang berjalan melewati gerbang utama Uchiha corp dan berjalan menuju loby. Tunggu sebentar, merah muda? Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, ditatapnya tanpa berkedip wanita itu. "Putar CCTV loby," perintah Itachi pada Asuma. Vidio di layar lebar yang terpasang di dinding tadi diganti dengan vidio lain. Vidio wanita itu lagi, kali ini wanita itu berusaha menorobos masuk keamanan yang berjaga di loby. Namun dihalang ketat oleh dua keamanan yang berjaga, bahkan ada karyawan yang membantu para keamanan sampai menimbulkan keributan. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang di loby sesaat menatap aneh wanita berambut merah muda itu, seolah ia wanita gila. Sasuke termenung. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Sarada? Siapa wanita itu? Walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas tapi dia mirip dengan seseorang. "Bagian Resepsionis." Vidio CCTV kembali berubah.

Asuma mempercepat bagian Sarada disapa orang-orang, Kimimaro pamit ke toilet dan bagian Sarada duduk di sofa sambil mengusap kepala kucing kumal di pangkuannya. Sampai pada bagian Sarada berjalan mendekati loby dan berdiri di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang Asuma memperlambat pemutarannya. Sarada tampak memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Berhenti." Perintah Sasuke. Pria muda itu menatap intens layar di depannya. "Perbesar." Perintahnya lagi. Wajah gadis kecilnya terlihat senang, sedih, perasaannya seperti tercampur aduk. "Lanjutkan." Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, kedua matanya menyipit melihat Sarada kembali ke sofa mengambil jas Kimimaro yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan berlari kembali ke loby. Gadis kecil itu menutup kepala serta tubuh kecilnya dengan jas Kimimaro dan menggenggam tangan salah satu orang yang kebetulan melewatinya. Gadis itu berjalan keluar gedung menggunakan jasa orang yang ia genggam tangannya kemudian mengikuti diam-diam wanita berambut merah muda yang diusir dengan tidak sopan oleh penjaga keamanan di loby. Sasuke hampir tidak mengenali Sarada saat gadis kecil itu memakai jas dan membaur dengan orang-orang yang memakai jas.

"Dia cerdas," puji Itachi. Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi. Itachi tidak menghiraukan tatapan adiknya, ia lebih tertarik melihat layar CCTV.

**Kriet.**

Pintu dalam ruangan itu terbuka. Dua pria yang menjaga keamanan di loby siang tadi masuk. Mereka menunduk rendah pada Sasuke dan Itachi yang duduk bersebelahan. "Siapa wanita itu?" Itachi langsung pada pertanyaan.

Salah satu dari mereka membaca kertas dalam map yang mereka bawa. "Haruno Sakura. Dokter rumah sakit desa terpencil di bagian barat Oto yang sudah Uchiha beli beberapa tahun silam tuan." Sasuke termenung, Haruno Sakura. Dua nama yang sama tapi dari marga yang berbeda.

"Apa tujuannya?" Itachi memangku kaki di atas meja. Nada suaranya serius, sama seperti tatapannya.

"Ehem," pria itu sedikit berdehem guna menghilangkan kegugupannya. Pasalnya ini pertama kali ia berdiri berhadapan secara langsung dengan atasannya. "Ingin menemui anda tuan. Dr. Haruno ingin meminta anda menghentikan penghancuran rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja dan menghentikan pembangunan villa di sana,"

"Kau punya alamatnya?" Kali ini Sasuke yang melempar pertanyaan. Itachi menatap adiknya dalam diam.

"Ada tuan," pria itu membuka lembaran kertas dalam map yang ia bawa mencari alamat Haruno Sakura. Yang ia terkejut ketika Sasuke merampas map di tangannya.

"Aku akan ke sana." Suara dan wajahnya sama datarnya. Sasuke melepas dasi dan dua kancing kemeja sembari berjalan cepat keluar ruang pemantau CCTV. Di lorong Sasuke bertemu Madara, Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri di belakang tubuh tegap pria paruh baya itu, dan orang-orangnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tatapan Madara seolah menyalahkan Sasuke atas hilangnya Sarada. Tidak mau berlama-lama bertatapan dengan pria paling ia hormati setelah ayahnya Sasuke menunduk sopan dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

...

Sakura bukan tidak menyadari ada yang mengikutinya semenjak ia diusir dari gedung Uchiha, gedung tertinggi di Oto. Ia tahu, ia menyadarinya. Dan itulah alasan kenapa ia bersembunyi di pohon dekat lampu penerang jalan. Pasalnya sekalipun ia sudah mengajak orang yang menguntitnya berputar-putar, mengulur waktu, orang itu masih saja mengikutinya, seolah orang itu tak kenal lelah. Hari hampir gelap dan kenyataan ini membuat Sakura gusar, sedikit. Bagaimana kalau itu orang suruhan Uchiha untuk membunuhnya. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada tas tangannya, mempersiapkan tas tangannya untuk memukul orang itu. Kepala merah mudanya menyembul dari balik pohon untuk mengintip si penguntit. Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat gadis kecil berdiri di bawah penerang lampu jalan. Gadis kecil itu menatap sekeliling sembari melepas jas yang menjadi penutup kepala dan tubuh kecilnya, gadis itu seperti mencari sesuatu, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan lelah. Sakura merasa kasihan melihatnya. "Sepertinya dia tersesat." Gumam wanita itu sembari membenarkan letak tas tangannya. "Ibu mana yang ceroboh menjaga anaknya seperti ini." Ia terus menggumam kesal sembari mendekati gadis kecil itu.

Sarada tidak tahu harus kemana untuk mencari wanita itu. Gadis kecil kesayangan Sasuke itu berjalan mendekati lampu penerangan jalan, ia takut gelap, kemudian dengan putus asa melepas jas yang menjadi penutup kepala serta punggungnya sembari menatap sekelilingnya sedih dan lelah. Gadis itu akan menangis, wajahnya sudah merah, karena kehilangan jejak wanita yang diikutinya sejak tadi, air mata sudah menitik di pipinya. Kepalanya menunduk, dia mengerang sedih dan menghusap wajah dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. "Mama ... hiks,"

"Kau tersesat?"

Kemudian dengan cepat mendongak saat ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya. Dari kegelapan seorang wanita berjalan mendekat. Sarada berkedip melihat wanita itu berdiri di depannya, menatap dirinya kasihan. Dengan susah payah gadis kecil itu menahan senyumnya, tapi itu terlalu sulit baginya, senyumnya mengembang, air mata semakin deras menitik di pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik, saja?" Wanita itu berjongkok menyamai tinggi tubuh Sarada. Dengan hati-hati dan lembut ia membersihkan air mata gadis kecil itu.

Sarada diam, napasnya berat dan memburu, kedua bibirnya terbuka membantu menghirup udara karena dadanya sesak. Gadis kecil itu mengerang sedih.

"Tenanglah, aku disini, jangan menangis." Wajah Sakura sedih menatap Sarada yang menangis tanpa suara di depannya. Satu tangannya mengusap pipi Sarada, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu.

Tangisannya semakin pilu sebelum ia memeluk tubuh wanita di depannya, membenamkan wajah dan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh wanita itu. Ia mengisak sebelum berbisik, "Sara rindu Mama, hiks, Sara rindu Mama. Sangat rindu Mama..."

"Nanti kita cari Mama, oke?" Bujuk Sakura seraya mengusap pelan punggung gadis kecil itu. Tangisan Sarada tidak mereda, melainkan semakin sedih menyesakkan dada siapa saja yang mendengarnya, bahkan Sakura sampai meneteskan air mata mendengar tangisnya. Sakura melepas pelukkan erat gadis kecil itu kemudian menangkup wajah gadis kecil itu dengan dua tangannya, ibu jarinya dengan lembut menghapus air mata di pipi kanan-kirinya yang chabi. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang jahat, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sudah... jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya kemudian berkata, "nanti kita cari Mamamu," dan mencium kening serta memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Sarada tersenyum dalam tangisnya. **"Untuk pertama kali bukan Papa yang memeluk dan menghapus air mata Sarada, melainkan Mama. Papa bohong tentang Mama... Mama masih ada, di sini, memeluk Sarada. Dan Sarada senang Papa berbohong." **Sarada bahagia sampai sulit menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Ini semua bagai mimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah dan Sarada ingin terjebak selamanya disini, dalam pelukkan wanita ini.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang dia lihat di bawah peneran lampu jalan membuat dia tersenyum. Melihat putrinya tersenyum membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia, dia merasa beban tak kasat mata di pundaknya sedikit berkurang. Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sarada dekat dengan orang asing tapi rasa suka Sasuke melihat senyum bahagia putrinya jauh lebih besar dari rasa tidak suka itu. Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat Madara, Fugaku serta Mikoto pasti akan datang menjemput Sarada. Mereka pasti akan memaksa gadis kecilnya pulang, memaksa putrinya meninggalkan wanita itu. Sasuke tidak kenal siapa wanita itu, wanita baik-baik atau bukan, tapi Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sarada diam dengan wajah sedih seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Sasuke harus menghentikan mereka datang ke tempat ini. Setidaknya biarkan Sarada bersama wanita itu beberapa hari saja, biarkan gadis kecilnya bersama seseorang yang mirip dengan wanita yang dirindukannya.

Sasuke menatap Sarada dengan waktu yang lama di balik kemudi mobilnya. Pria itu menatap putrinya sampai putri kecilnya pergi menjauh dengan wanita asing berambut merah muda. Dari sini dia bisa melihat Sarada yang tersenyum dengan pipi basah dalam gendongan wanita itu. Dia bisa melihat kebahagian itu. Hatinya berdesir, perasaan geli yang langka mengisi perutnya. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia duduk di kap depan dan menghela napas sembari menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang. "Sarada ..."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah limo hitam berhenti di belakang mobil Sasuke, jalanan yang sempit tidak memungkin mobil limo itu melewati mobil Sasuke, di belakangnya dua mobil sedan hitam ikut berhenti. Sasuke melirik ke samping saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan, ke tempat dimana Sarada dan wanita asing itu berada beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tatapan Madara tajam menatap Sasuke. "Di mana Sarada?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu tajam seraya melihat sekeliling.

Mikoto dan Fugaku kemudian datang dan berdiri di samping Madara, wajah keduanya terlihat cemas. "Sasuke- _kun_?" Mikoto ikut meminta penjelasan. Wajah serta mata merah dan basah karena menangis. Wanita paruh bayu itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan cucu kesayangannya.

"Pergi," Sasuke menjawab lemah. Fugaku yang sejak tadi diam menajamkan tatapannya menuntut penjelasan. "Dia sudah pergi." Jawab Sasuke tak jelas dengan nada putus asa membuat Madara, Fugaku, dan Mikoto tidak tenang dan semakin khawatir.

Tanpa menunggu lama Madara, Fugaku serta Mikoto kembali ke mobil berniat mendatangi rumah Dr. Haruno berharap Sarada berada di sana dan membawanya kembali. Tapi mobil itu tidak bisa melaju karena terhalang mobil milik Sasuke. Madara mengerang kesal. Pria paruh baya itu baru berniat menyuruh sopirnya menabrak mobil Sasuke tapi kehadiran Sasuke yang masuk tiba-tiba menghentikan niatnya. Madara pikir Sasuke akan ikut dengannya menyusul Sarada, tetapi... "dengarkan aku paman... ayah dan ibu. Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum bahagia, apa kalian tahu rasanya... selama tiga tahun ini aku selalu melihatnya diam dan sedih, dimana pun, entah itu saat kami berdua dalam mobil, dalam kamar, di pusat perbelanjaan atau di taman bermain. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya... apa kalian tahu atau kalian mengerti perasaanku saat melihatnya menatap penuh damba dan iri anak-anak yang memiliki ibu di setiap dia melihatnya? Kalian selalu bilang kami mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke, tapi kalian tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya... bagaimana sakit dan sesaknya aku." Tatapan Sasuke tajam dan terlihat menderita. "Wanita itu mirip Sakura dan Sarada berpikir wanita itu adalah ibunya. Sarada berpikir Sakura belum mati, gadis kecilku pikir wanita itu ibunya, dan dia bahagia. Dia bahagia... sangat bahagia. Aku melihat dia bahagia." Sasuke menghela napas mencoba menenangkan gejolak emosinya. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang ia melanjutkan. "Tolong biarkan dia bahagia, tolong biarkan dia tinggal dengan wanita itu, satu minggu saja." Mohonnya lirih. Semua yang ada dalam mobil itu diam, bahkan ketika Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobil itu mereka masih diam.

Madara mengingat kembali setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Pria paruh baya itu memijat hidungnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dan menghela napas. "Katakan pada mereka (dua mobil sedan) kita pulang."

.

.

.

Mebuki sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja ketika Sakura selesai mandi dan kemudian membantunya. "Bubur ayam?" Sakura bertanya saat melihat semangkuk bubur yang terlihat lezat di meja dapur.

Mebuki menepis tangan Sakura saat tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu akan mencicipi buburnya. "Ini istimewa." Katanya sambil lalu membawa buburnya ke meja makan.

Sakura cemberut. Ia mengambil makanan lain di meja dapur dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Untuk siapa?" Tanyanya, masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tentu saja untuk anak kecil yang kau bawa. Dia terlihat lapar."

"Dia tidur saat aku membawanya bagaimana ibu tahu dia lapar."

"Karena dia tersesat." Ya. Benar. Sakura pulang membawa anak kecil yang tertidur lelap dalam gendongannya membuat Mebuki heboh. Mebuki sampai berpikir anak kecil itu hasil hubungan gelap Sakura dan Utakata dan sempat mengomeli anak gadisnya karena anak itu sedikit mirip Sakura dan Utakata. Bahkan wanita itu sampai menjitak kepala putrinya dan mengatakan 'kenapa harus berhubungan gelap kalau aku merestuimu' Sakura sampai harus menghabiskan waktunya satu setengah jam untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dan akhirnya mereka terlambat menyiapkan makan malam.

Kizashi hanya melirik putri dan istrinya yang sedang berdebat kecil kemudian kembali melihat acara berita. Sejak sore tadi acara berita di hebohkan dengan berita simpang siur hilangnya cucu Uchiha-Senju. Kizashi hanya ingin mencari kepastian, apa benar cucu dari Klan Senju hilang? Kalau dia benar hilang lalu di mana dia sekarang? Kizashi merasa khawatir. Kizashi menatap sebuah foto anak kecil berambut hitam sebahu memakai kacamata di layar televisi. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas lega saat pembawa berita mengatakan berita hilangnya cucu dari Klan besar dan ternama Uchiha-Senju tidak benar dan mengatakan kalau si gadis kecil itu pergi ke Hokaido ikut keluarga besar Senju. Kizashi tersenyum tipis mendengar kabar baik itu.

Kizashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari telivisi saat Mebuki keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat mengantuk. "Makan malam dulu," Mebuki tersenyum seraya meletakkan semangkuk bubur. "Nanti tidur lagi kalau sudah makan." Katanya lagi. Mebuki mengusap rambut hitam anak kecil itu penuh sayang, sudah lama ia menginginkan seorang cucu dan sangat kebutalan sekali anak kecil ini mirip Sakura.

Kizashi diam di kursinya dengan tatapan jatuh pada anak kecil yang sedang diusap rambutnya oleh Mebuki. Dia seperti foto anak kecil yang tadi ada di layar televisi. Mungkinkah dia cucu... Senju yang hilang? Itu artinya dia...

"Jangan memelototinya. Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat habiskan makananmu." Mebuki mendelik tajam pada Kizashi. Kizashi berdehem sebelum menyentuh makanannya. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan tajam Mebuki dan berpura-pura menikmati makananya.

Sarada menunduk, merasa tidak enak hati pada keluarga kecil ini. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau suka?" Kemudian mendongak menatap polos Sakura yang bertanya lembut padanya. Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan semangkuk kare sapi. "Atau adik manis mau menambahkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi. Sarada diam dengan sesekali mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kemudian dia tersenyum. **'Dia masih terjebak dalam mimpi rupanya' **gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Sakura dengan senyum kemudian memangku dagu di meja tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sakura. Senyumnya lebar sampai matanya menyipit di balik kacamata.

Mebuki melongo melihat anak kecil itu terus menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lebar. Sementara Kizashi menatap intens gadis kecil itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Dan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa kikuk mendapat tatapan memuja gadis kecil di depannya. "Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo habiskan makananmu,"

Biarkan dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan menatap wajah itu sepuasnya, karena bila dia nanti bangun dia tidak mungkin bisa menatap wajah itu lagi. "Mama," panggilnya lirih. Sarada memakan makanannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Bukankah mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata.

**Tbc...**

**hanya nara**

**aku sedikit kecewa sma chapter 3 soalnya sakuranya gak mncul2,,tpi update kilatnya thor**

Di Fic ini Chara utamanya Sarada :) jadi hanya orang-orang yang dekat dan merindukannya yang sering nongol. Tapi di Chap empat ini Sara udah ketemu sama Sakura, Mebuki, Kizashi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :).

**Riku Aida and inoueyuuki89**

**Sakuranya kok porsi munculnya kurang sih senpai? dan kapan ketemu sama Sasuke?**

Itu karena kemarin Sakura belum ketemu sama Sarada jadi porsinya sangat sedikit. Chap satu, dua, tiga emang khusus buat Senju, Uchiha dekat dengan Sarada, karena kalau Sarada sudah bertemu Sakura mereka akan sangat jarang muncul. Untuk saat ini masih pdkt SakuSara dulu, jadi Sasusakunya ketemu cuma bentar. Kalo Sakura sudah mulai sayang dengan Sarada baru Sasuke Sakura bertemu dengan waktu yang lama :).

**yu**

**wow, seru nih, seneng bgt aku liat sasukenya tapi greget banget gara saku sama sasu blm ketemu kilat ya, btw penulisannya udah rapi ganbatte.**

Syukur kalo penulisannya udah agak rapih. Semoga aja bisa lebih rapih dari ini ya(?).

**floral white**

**cucu embah mada. agathaaa baru baca penpikmu. sarachan sayang, sini oy aku pengen dong dibuatin penpik hiks #modus**

**sign**

**floral white**

Kodooookkkkk... ngapain lu ngaku-ngaku jadi cucu abang gueeee... #lempar flo pake kolor bentuk kunai. Penpicnya [my girldfried] gak aku update kalo Kodok belum Update. Wkwkwk... #ketawa jahat.

**huh**

**kenapa progressnya lambat banget? deskripsinya juga terlalu detail :**

Z disebut juga Author siput karena semua alur fic yang Z buat lambat :). Terlalu detail ? Karena sangat menikmati setiap pengetikan yang ada dalam fic ini, dan kemungkinan akan terus berlanjut seperti ini. Maklum atuh Z kan Sarada lovers (sentrik malah). Wkwkw...

**suket alang alang**

**aq bener2 deg2an baca ini... kak... sakura itu bener2 sakura yg lama apa sakura yg beda tapi mirip...**

**pokoknya lanjut terus lah... maju terus pantang mundur... aq kasihan ma kimimaro nih,dy bakal dipecat g y? ngiri jg sama sarada,punya paman2 ganteng... hehhehehe jadi pengen... lanjutty**

Entar babe Kizashi yang jelasin Sakura yang sama atau cuma mirip aja :). Nah itu Kimimaro dipecat gak ya? Wkwk... Sarada memang bikin ngiri plus ngiler. #ih Z jorok.

**ayuniejung**

**Aduh, aku udah nggak sabar nunggu moment Sarada ketemu ma Sakura, berhadapan langsung dan tiba-tiba manggil Sakura dengan "mama". Atau mungkin Sarada hilang gara-gara itu, mungkin saja keributan dikantor Uchiha itu adalah ulah Sakura? Dan Sarada mengikutinya pergi *SokTahu XD**

Ih, sok tahu. Wkwkw...

**Manda Vvidenarint**

**kpn sasu ktmu saku?**

**respitasari**

**kapan sasu ktm ma saku?lanjuut yaaaaa..**

Tuh SasuSaku udah ketemu :)

**azizaanr**

**Maaf senpai.. tpi senpai kok lama sih update nya?**

Hutang ficnya banyak jadi updatenya bergilir :)

**Minji-blackjack **

**tulisan author san udah kyk penulis profisional. alurnya pas bikin perasaan campur aduk. gak tau lagi mau bilang apa yg pasti ini luar biasa. tapi yang paling bikin penasaran. kapan sasuke dan sakura ketemu? gak sabar sumpah update lg author san. please update lg ya. baru kemaren ketemu fic ini sampe ke bawa mimpi. hehe jarang2 baca fic sasusaku, biasanya saya mainya di fandom sasuhina... tapi karna fic ini jadi penasaran lg sama fic sasusaku yg lainya. recomendasiin dong fic yg ada tema kyk gini lagi. makasih author san untuk fic kerenya. maaf kalau salah fokus. ;) ;) sekali lg makasih fave**

Sejujurnya fic ini gak ada apa-apanya dibanting fic SasuSaku yang lain. Penulisannya berantakan, alurnya ngalur-ngidul dan mulet-mulet. Coba aja baca fic SS yang lain, gak bisa rekomen, soalnya bagus semua. Tapi fanfic love like a joke punya Hanarupi itu fic kesukaan aku, sama Eroro miliknya miiyami :)

**Nohara Rin **

**okay, Z-chan~ (kok jadi pengen manggil zetsu ya? hihi) anw, aku udah baca pas pertama update tapi aku baru bisa login sekarang unnn. sarada unyuu, gemesin dan aku iri :( disayangin om2 ganteng dari uchiha pulak utakata sini napa kawinin aku ajah aku mau *nempel di utakata* aku tunggu lanjutannya~ di manakah sarada berada? **

Aku juga menunggu GaaSaku. Huhu... bagaimanakah keadaan Gaara dan Sakura di hutan, hanya Nohara rin yang tau. #plak!

Tidaaakkkk... jangan panggil aku Zetsu, panggil Kimimaro saja, dia ganteng sih. #plak!

**nami-chan87**

**Ceritanya sedih banget sarada yg sabar yah... Kehidupan kita sama... Pas aq baca cerita ini aq langsung nangis sampe mata ku bengkak... Trus aq jdi inget sama ibu ku... Mohon dilanjut!**

Pasti dilanjut, walaupun agak ngaret. Yang sabar ya, gak cuma **nami **di dunia ini yang gak punya ibu, banyak juga di luaran sana yang ditinggal ibu. Jadilah anak sholeha, rajin baca yasin malam jum'at dan sempetin do'ain beliau sesudah menunaikan ibadah sholat. Insyallah... ibu nami di tempatkan di tempat tertinggi oleh-Nya dan selalu memperhatikan nami dari dunia yang berbeda :)

**BabyList**

**Kak Z punya fb gk, soalnya difp tepatnya fp ada yg copas cerita Z yg ini. Sumpah mirip bngt gk ada bedanya, pling namanya doangg yg diganti. Trus dia ngomongny hasil pikiran sendiri. Pdhl dlu prnh aku pncing buat ngaku tapi gk dibls sma dia. PLEAS JAWAB PENTING!**

Kim-Z nama akun FB Kimaru- Z :). Kita bahas ini di inbox ya, tapi kalo bisa PM dulu biar langsung Z konfir :)

Maaf... bukannya sombong atau semacamnya. Tapi gak bisa bales satu-satu, bisa sih... tapi nanti porsi ceritanya dikit dan lebih banyak porsi pembalasan review :/. Z bukannya gak mau nyebutin satu-satu tapi sinyal internet di sini lelet, kuata data mepet, diutnya gak ada di dompet. Aliasa boke. Kuata internet itu mahal bagi Z yang gak bisa cari duit sendiri. #mojok.

**(Iklan)**

**Dicari teman sms'an. Hubungi : 089695619630. **

**Terima kasih :)**


	5. Episode Lima

Di depan pintu kamar Sarada, tepatnya di dekat tempat tidur, Sasuke berdiri dalam diam menatap sekeliling kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Pria tampan itu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengingat kenangan yang masih sangat hangat diingatannya. Betapa lucu, pintar dan menggemaskannya putri kecilnya.

Dia terlihat sangat sedih ketika ia memberinya seikat bunga lili putih **"untuk Mama." **Dan berbisik di telinganya. Tangis Sarada saat itu merobek dan menyakiti hatinya. Ketika gadis kecil itu meletakkan bunga di pusaran ibunya kemudian menangis di antara lutut kecilnya yang ia lipat Sasuke merasa, sesak. **"Sst... Jangan menangis." **Larang Sasuke sembari memeluk tubuh kecilnya. **"Ada Papa." **Tubuh kecil itu jatuh dalam pelukkan Sasuke, menangis tanpa suara dalam dekapan hangat pria tampan itu. **"Sudah ... Jangan menangis. Papa mohon."**

Dalam tangis ia berbisik dengan suara lemah dan parau. **"Papa ..., Sarada ingin Mama." **Sasuke hanya diam, memejamkan mata kemudian mencium pucuk kepala dan berusaha menenangkan putrinya. Sampai tubuh bergetar Sarada melemah dan tertidur dalam pelukkannya karena lelah menangis. Sasuke menatap wajah itu, wajah cantik nan menggemaskan yang dipenuhi air mata, kemudian menghapus air mata di pipinya perlahan. **"Dia merindukanmu, Sakura. Kami merindukanmu."** Bisiknya lirih yang di sambut oleh angin.

**"Papa."**

Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan melihat sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

**"Ya."**

**"Boleh bercerita sesuatu?"**

**"Tentu."**

**"Dua hari lalu Sara jalan-jalan sama Paman Izuna,"**

**"Benarkah?"**

"Hhh..." suara hela napas Sasuke terdengar begitu berat ketika menyadari tidak ada siapapun dalam kamar itu. Itu hanya suara Sarada dalam imajinasinya. Sasuke seperti melihat anak kecil tidur di tempat tidur ditemani ayahnya. Itu Sarada dan dirinya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan Sasuke ingin melihat gadis kecil itu tetap di atas tempat tidurnya.

**"Ya. Dan Sara melihat Mama. Menurut Papa itu Mama bukan?"**

**"Papa tidak tahu."**

**"Kalau itu Mama, apa Papa mau mencarinya?"**

Pria Uchiha itu menidurkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping seolah berhadapan dengan Sarada. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangannya mengusap tempat tidur kosong di depannya.

**"Mau mendengar dongeng?"**

**"Papa,"**

**"Ya."**

**"Apa nenek Miko suka membacakan papa, dongeng?"**

**"Ya. Dulu begitu."**

**"Sara ngantuk." **

Sasuke melihat anak kecil itu menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan kemudian sang ayah mengecupnya, mengucapkan selamat malam kemudian menghilang. Bayangan itu menyadarkan satu hal... menyadarkannya tentang perasaan Sarada saat itu. Saat itu gadis kecilnya tidak benar-benar mengantuk, tetapi... dia sedang rindu pada ibunya, dia bersedih saat itu. Sasuke merasa menjadi ayah yang bodoh karena tidak peka pada perasaan putrinya sendiri. Dia merasa bersalah. "Bodoh."

Tatapan bungsu Uchiha itu jatuh pada lipatan bangau kertas di meja belajar Sarada, pada toples bening berisi bangau yang belum sepenuhnya penuh dan bangau yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Sasuke memasukkan bangau yang berserakan di dekat toples ke dalamnya. Menyusunnya satu persatu dalam toples seperti yang Sarada lakukan.

**"Halo?"**

_**"Papa,"**_

_**"Ya."**_

_**"Kapan papa pulang?"**_

**"Mungkin sebentar lagi, ada apa?"**

_**"Boleh sarada minta dibelikan sesuatu?"**_

**"Ya."**

_**"Sarada ingin kertas lipat."**_

**"Kertas lipat?"**

_**"Huum. Untuk membuat burung Bangau."**_

**"Burung bangau?"**

_**"Sarada ingin membuat harapan, Papa. Di buku diceritakan seribu lipatan bangau bisa mengabulkan permintaan."**_

**"Kalau begitu Papa juga mau membuat bangau. Papa akan segera pulang, Sarada- **_**chan**_** jangan lupa mandi, ok?"**

_**"Sarada sudah mandi." **_

**"Baik. Papa akan segera pulang membawa kertas lipat untuk Sarada- **_**chan**_**."**

_**"I Love You, Papa!"**_

**"Love You Too..."**

Tanpa terasa Sasuke meremas lipatan bangau di tangannya. Setitik air mata menitik di pipinya yang tirus. Dia kembali menghela napas, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Mikoto yang mengintip di pintu menatapnya sedih. Mikoto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia sangat tahu perasaan putranya saat ini, karena Mikoto tahu betapa sulitnya Sasuke menjaga dan membesarkan Sarada dan sebesar apa Sasuke menyayangi serta mencintai gadis kecil itu. Saat Sarada masih merah dan dirawat dalam Inkubator Sasuke setia menungguinya, bahkan pria itu sampai berhenti bekerja. Mikoto menangis mengisak. Kenapa semua ini terjadi kepada keluarganya? Kenapa menantunya harus mati? Dan kini cucunya hilang. Cucunya pergi dengan orang asing yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Fugaku memeluk Mikoto, mengusap rambut serta bahunya berusaha menenangkan wanita paruh baya itu. "Ayo jemput Sarada Anata. Bawa dia pulang." Isak Mikoto dalam pelukkan fugaku.

"Bersabarlah Tsuma. Kalau sudah saatnya kita jemput dia."

"Aku ingin sekarang Anata. Aku rindu pada cucuku."

"Sttt... tenanglah." Takut ketahuan Sasuke Fugaku membawa Mikoto yang merengek ingin menjemput Sarada ke dalam kamar.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih sibuk dengan imajinasinya bersama Sarada. Saat dia duduk berdua dengan gadis kecil itu membuat bangau.

**"Jangan bilang Sarada- **_**chan**_** tidak tahu cara membuatnya."**

**"Memang tidak tahu." **

**"Sekarang bagaimana? Papa juga ingin membuat bangau harapan."**

**"Tapi sebentar lagi tahu. Lihat Papa."**

**"Papa!" Wajah protes Sarada sangat lucu saat ia mengacak rambutnya.**

**"Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita buat."**

**Saat mereka berebut ponsel semuanya sangat menyenangkan dikenang. "Papa ingin lihat."**

**"Tidak boleh. Sarada dulu. Papa juga kan punya."**

**"Ah, ya. Papa lupa."**

**Dan saat gadis kecil itu memamerkan bangau gagalnya dengan wajah bahagia kemudian Sasuke mengejeknya. "Papa tidak yakin itu burung bangau." Kemudian mendapat lemparan yang tepat mengenai hidung mancung Sasuke dan dia terkikik serta meminta maaf dengan nada tidak menyesal, semuanya begitu indah bagi Sasuke.**

**"Lihat dan perhatikan. Seperti ini membuat bangau. Selesai."**

**"Itu tidak terlihat seperti bangau, Papa." Gadis kecil itu terkikik**

**"Jangan tertawa." **

**Senyumnya, kikikannya, kedipan matanya, dan suara tawanya seperti surga.**

**Ketika gadis kecil itu berhasil membuat bangau pertamanya kemudian menulis sesuatu di dalamnya. "Kenapa dirusak?"**

**"Papa jangan mengintip, Sara mau menulis sesuatu."**

**"Oh." Ketika Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Baik. Papa tidak mengintip." Dan kemudian merenggangkan jari-jarinya. **

**"Papa!" **

Suara protes dan tatapan tak sukanya membayang di mata Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke merosot. Punggungnya bersandar pada meja belajar. Napasnya sesak, sakit sekali. Di peluk dan diciumnya lipatan bangau kusut di tangannya. "Sarada ..." air mata jatuh di lipatan bangau yang ia pegang. "Sarada ... maaf kan Papa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Hbd Nohara Rin (11-12-2015). Maaf gak bisa ngasih fic baru, akunya sibuk soalnya, dan lagi fic ini juga belum tamat. Maaf ya...

**Eps. Lima.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Madara duduk berwibawa di depan orang-orangnya. Satu tangannya memainkan Bolpoin sementara tatapannya menatap orang-orangnya satu persatu. "Kau yakin besok dia datang?"

Asuma, ketua keamanan CCTV menunduk sebelum menjawab. "Ya, presider. Kemungkinan besar wanita itu besok kembali ke gedung ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Rumah Sakit. Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja akan diruntuhkan hari rabu nanti. Wanita itu tidak bisa menghentikannya selain besok." Kali ini Kabuto yang menjawab, karir adiknya dipertaruhkan saat ini. Kimimaro terancam dipecat bila dia gagal dalam perintah Tuan besarnya kali ini. "Semua material untuk membangun villa sudah terkumpul di sana. Hanya menunggu runtuhnya rumah sakit villa sudah bisa di bangun Pak Presider."

"Batalkan pembangunannya."

"Apa?!" Asuma dan Kabuto sama terkejutnya. "Batalkan?"

"Hn. Asuma,"

"Ya Presider."

"Perbanyak CCTV di loby, lorong menuju kamar mandi pegawai dan ruangan Sasuke. Aku ingin kau dan orang-orangmu awasi Sasuke dan wanita itu."

Kabuto dan Asuma saling melirik lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalian boleh pergi." Mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruangan Madara. Madara, pemimpin Uchiha, Uchiha tua yang masih awet muda itu menatap layar laptopnya. Melihat potongan vidio CCTV yang menampilkan Sarada dan wanita asing berambut merah muda. Pria Uchiha itu menghela napas sesaat kemudian kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kalian begitu mirip? Apa yang kau inginkan dari cucuku."

...

Sarada tidak tahu jam berapa dia bangun. Yang gadis kecil itu tahu tempat tidur di sebelahnya sudah kosong saat membuka mata. Ia sempat berpikir kejadian semalam hanya mimpi tapi ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya ia tersenyum. Tadi malam bukan mimpi. Ini bukan kamarnya, bukan juga kamar nenek serta kakeknya, juga bukan kamar Papa atau pamannya. Kamar ini kecil dan asing. Senyumnya mengembang melihat foto di meja jelek di dekat tempat tidur. Yang tadi malam bukan mimpi. Diambil dan dipeluknya foto itu.

Gadis kecil itu mendekati pintu kemudian mengintip keluar. Seorang pria tua sedang duduk menonton televisi dan mengganti-ganti chanel televisi dengan remot. Awalnya Sarada tidak mau peduli dan berniat keluar kamar tapi ketika sebuah berita pagi muncul di layar televisi dan pria tua itu menatap berita tanpa berkedip dia dipaksa untuk peduli, karena itu berita tentang dirinya. Sarada takut pria tua itu tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dia takut mereka akan memulangkannya ke rumah. Sarada tidak mau pulang. Sarada ingin tetap di sini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Gadis kecil itu kembali ke tempat tidur. Diletakkannya foto wanita merah muda yang tadi ia peluk kemudian duduk gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Bagaimana caranya? Ia berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang dihadapinya.

Uchiha kecil itu mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Banyak pesan dan panggilan masuk di sana. Dengan gerak cepat ia melepas baterai, memisah ponselnya menjadi dua bagian kemudian menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas. Sarada juga melepas kalung serta kacamatanya dan menyimpannya dalam tas. Dan gadis kecil itu menyembunyikan tasnya di laci meja paling bawah.

Srreek. Buuk.

"Ughh..."

Kizashi menoleh ke asal keributan. Ditatapnya gadis kecil yang terjatuh karena menabrak kursi tanpa berniat membantunya berdiri. Pria tua itu hanya menjadi penonton setia ketika Mebuki datang dan menolong gadis kecil asing itu.

"Apa yang sakit? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa... emm-" Sarada memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, bingung ingin memanggil wanita di depannya dengan sebutan apa dan karena penglihatannya yang kurang jelas.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Panggil bibi saja." Wanita berambut jingga itu membantu Sarada berdiri dan membantunya berjalan mendekati meja makan. "Mau sarapan? Bibi masak kare dan sup miso, kau suka?" Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian melirik galak suaminya.

Kizashi kembali menatap televisinya saat mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Mebuki karena dia tidak membantu gadis kecil asing itu. Tidak ia peduli dan dengarkan omelan Mebuki. Tatapannya lurus menatap televisi tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirinnya sedang melalang buana mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting dan tidak asing baginya. Kizashi menoleh ke arah Mebuki dan gadis kecil asing di meja makan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uemmm... S-ara,"

"Marga?" Kepala gadis kecil itu menggeleng. "Alamat rumah?" Dia kembali menggeleng. "Nama ayah dan ibu pasti tahu, siapa nama mereka?"

Kepala Sarada menunduk. Dengan ragu dia menjawab dengan nada sedih. "Mama ... tidak ada, Mama pergi saat Sara masih kecil, sementara Papa ... sibuk bekerja."

Melihatnya Mebuki merasa kasihan, dia pikir ibu Sarada pergi begitu saja saat Sarada masih kecil dan ayah Sarada menelantarkannya begitu saja. Wanita berambut jingga itu tersenyum sedih kemudian mengusap rambut hitam pendek gadis kecil di depannya. "Nanti bibi cari dan hubungi Papa dan Mama untuk menjemput Sara. Bibi juga akan bicara dengan mereka agar mereka tidak meninggalkan Sara sendiri lagi, oke? Sara jangan murung." Katanya menghibur dan menjawil pucuk hidung mancung gadis kecil itu.

Selama beberapa saat Sarada diam menatap wanita yang memintanya memanggil bibi kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Kizashi yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang pada mereka berdua terdiam melihat senyum gadis kecil itu. Mebuki dan Sarada bercanda di meja makan dan semua itu tidak lepas dari tatapan Kizashi.

...

Sasuke turun dari tangga kamar Sarada sembari merapikan kemejanya dan bertemu Madara yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga. Uchiha muda itu memberi salam pada pamannya dan berniat pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke." Dia menoleh pada Madara. Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kemari." Madara menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk duduk di sana.

"Hn?"

Madara tersenyum kemudian menyesap tehnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke sebentar kemudian langsung pada apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Kau tahu 'kan, sebentar lagi kakakmu Itachi akan menikah." Sasuke meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Dan kau tahu dia sangat sibuk," Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Madara tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau ganti'kan posisi Itachi,"

"Apa?"

Madara tampak tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kerterkejutan di wajah Sasuke dan kembali membaca korannya. "Sarada sudah tidak ada, bebanmu sudah berkurang," kemudian menatap langsung wajah Sasuke. "Apa salahnya?"

Sasuke tampak tidak percaya Madara mengatakan itu padanya. Jadi selama ini Madara mengganggap putrinya beban? Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa marah. "Tidak ada Sarada bukan berarti aku senang. Dia bukan beban bagiku, dengan tidak adanya dia aku bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Madara meletakkan korannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak emosi sendiri. Dia bukannya tidak peduli atau tidak mengerti posisi perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Dia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Membuktikan benar salahnya dugaannya saat ini.

...

Sasuke tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalanan. Pikirannya selalu pada Sarada dan kata-kata menyakitkan Madara. Memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat khusus Sasuke langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dengan pikiran kacau. Tidak dia pedulikan pegawainya yang berbaris di lobi menyambut kedatangannya. Ia bahkan hampir memaki office girls yang menabrak dan menumpahkan kopi di kemejanya. "Sialan!" Umpatnya dan menatap tajam wanita itu.

Wanita itu sampai gemetaran dibuatnya. "Maaf tuan, saya tidak sengaja."

Emosi Sasuke sudah pada puncaknya. Emosinya benar-benar buruk. Mendengus kasar Sasuke pergi berlalu dengan langkah cepat menuju toilet khusus miliknya. Dia semakin dibuat geram saat melihat dua petugas kebersihan di dalam toilet dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf tuan, toiletnya sedang bermasalah dan dalam perbaikan."

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Kalian tidak lihat, bajuku kotor! Dan aku ada metting lima menit lagi." Katanya menahan emosi.

"Maaf."

Sasuke kembali mendengus kasar. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan sesuatu. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain ia terpaksa menggunakan toilet pegawai. Dengan emosi campur aduk Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju toilet pegawai sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Tas orang yang ditabraknya jatuh dan barang-barang dalam tas itu berserakan di lantai. Sasuke ingin memarahi dan memaki orang itu tapi ketika ia sadar warna rambut wanita itu semua kata makian yang ingin ia lontarkan seperti tertahan di batang tenggorokannya. Wanita itu...

Wanita yang tadi tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke sibuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Merasa diperhatikan wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lihat." Katanya galak.

"Biar aku bantu."

Dan yang membuat wanita itu terkejut ketika Sasuke membantu memungiti barang-barangnya. Oke, bukan masalah kalau yang Sasuke ambil itu bukan pembalut miliknya. Pipi wanita berambut merah muda itu merona membuat Sasuke tertegun karenanya.

Sasuke yang masih tertegun terkejut ketika wanita berambut merah muda itu menepis tangannya dan merebut benda yang seperti kue yang ia genggam. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika wanita itu menatap galak dirinya.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Kata wanita itu sambil lalu.

Tbc ...


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dia pergi karena saat dia kembali keadaan rumah sakit terlihat aneh baginya. Setiap staf rumah sakit tersenyum setiap kali bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan 'kerja bagus Sakura.', memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Sakura bertemu dengan Tayuya di lorong dan gadis berambut pink gelap itu langsung menghampirinya. Tayuya terlihat bahagia seperti yang lain. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Kerja bagus Sakura..." katanya bangga.

Sakura tidak mengerti, memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan? "Apa?" Ia menggumam. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Tayuya mengedipkan mata. Sambil lalu wanita itu kembali berkata. "Kau luar biasa."

"Luar biasa? Apanya?" Gumamnya bingung. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangan tempat ia bekerja Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Saat Sakura sedang bekerja di ruangannya nenek Chiyo mengujunginya, dokter kepala pengganti Orochimaru di rumah sakit itu. Sakura segera meletakkan kertas-kertas yang sedang dibacanya dan berdiri memberi hormat pada nenek Chiyo. Nenek tua itu mendekati Sakura seraya tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis itu. "Dokterku yang keras kepala." Ia menepuk punggung Sakura sebelum melepaskan pelukkannya. Nenek Chiyo menatap Sakura bangga dan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih karena sudah keras kepala mempertahankan rumah sakit ini Sakura... aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

"Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sakura berkata jujur. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa. "Duduklah Akasuna- _sama_."

Chiyo duduk di depan meja kerja Sakura dan tertawa kecil di kursinya. "Jangan merendah seperti itu. Karena sikap pantang menyerahmu mempertahankan rumah sakit ini Uchiha corp membatalkan pembangunan villa di wilayah ini. Penghancuran rumah sakit dibatalkan. Bukan hanya itu, Uchiha juga menyumbangkan dana dan material untuk membangun rumah sakit ini menjadi lebih besar serta lebih memadai peralatan medisnya."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar terkejut. "Sungguh?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Nenek Chiyo menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak dapat menahan senyum, senyumnya mengembang bahagia. "Aku tidak percaya Uchiha pelit itu melakukan semua ini."

Chiyo terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala Sakura ..." nenek Chiyo kembali tersenyum. "Aku, mewakili semua yang ada di rumah Sakit ini, berterima kasih padamu."

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang Sarada hindari adalah paman Kizashi, karena Sarada merasa disetiap ada kesempatan Kizashi selalu memperhatikannya. Sarada takut dia akan ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan pasti dia diantar pulang. Sarada tidak mau pulang. Sarada ingin tetap di sini bersama bibi Mebuki dan, Mama. Ya. Bersama Mama dan Bibi Mebuki. Sarada tersenyum, dia duduk di kursi halaman belakang. Gadis kecil itu sedang meyanyunkan kedua kakinya saat Sakura datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum pada Sarada yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya, ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis kecil itu. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Mebuki, tentang anak kecil malang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sendirian?" Sakura menarik napasnya saat gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab melainkan menatapnya. Satu alis Sakura naik dengan tingkah anak kecil di sampingnya, anak itu terus menatapnya, tanpa berkedip. Sakura mengusap pipi dan bagian wajahnya yang lain. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanyanya yang di sambut tawa kecil Sarada, Sakura semakin merasa dibuat aneh oleh tawanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu cemberut di samping Sarada, dan itu membuat Sarada semakin tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika mendengar suara tawa Mebuki dan suara wanita itu yang sedang mengajari seseorang cara menyiram bunga. Gadis itu membuka gorden serta jendela kamarnya dan segera ke luar kamar. Dan ketika dia berdiri di depan meja hendak mengambil air putih ia melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan jendela sedang melihat sesuatu. Kizashi di depan jendela tersenyum membuat Sakura merasa penasaran apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura dengan gelas di tangan kanannya mendekati Kizashi, dia berdiri di samping Kizashi membuat Kizashi menoleh melihatnya. Kizashi kembali melihat Mebuki dan Sarada yang sedang menyiram bunga menggunakan selang. Mereka terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya. Tak jarang Mebuki tertawa yang di balas senyum kalem menggemaskan oleh Sarada.

"Aku tidak tahu ayah suka anak kecil." Pernyataan Sakura membuat Kizashi kembali menoleh menatapnya. Kizashi hanya menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sakura hanya menatap ayahnya dalam diam. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian berjalan mendekati Mebuki yang memanggil namanya. Ini hari liburnya, tidak bisakah seseorang membiarkannya tidur seharian. Sakura berdiri di samping Sarada dan membantu mereka berdua mencabuti rumput yang ada di dalam pot.

...

Kizashi mengeluarkan setumpuk majalah lama dari dalam lemari kecil. Pria itu mengacak setumpuk majalah itu mencari sesuatu dan kemudian mengambil majalah lama bersampul sepasang pengantin. Ia menatap majalah itu tanpa berkedip, tangannya dengan gemetar mengusap tulisan besar di sampul sepasang pengantin itu.

"Sebuah pernikahan termahal dan terfenomenal yang melibatkan bisnis dan cinta Uchiha bungsu dengan putri tunggal Senju."

Putri Senju? Yang benar saja. Jelas-jelas itu adalah putrinya. Kizashi memegangi dadanya yang sesak saat mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Pria itu menarik napas menenangkan detak jantungnya dan dengan susah payah berdiri. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Ia memeriksa apapun yang ada di sana, mulai dari bawah tempat tidur, rak buku dan semua lemari yang ada di sana sampai ia menemukan sebuah tas asing dan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalamnya. Sejak awal Kizashi sudah menebak ada yang aneh dengan gadis kecil itu, sesuatu yang aneh saat ia melihat gadis kecil itu. Dan dia benar... gadis kecil itu cucu Uchiha senju yang juga cucunya. Kizashi menggenggam erat kalung Uchiha milik Sarada, dia tidak peduli pada apapun yang ada di dalam tas gadis kecil itu, kacamata, ponsel dan apapun itu. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanya kalung Uchiha milik gadis kecil itu.

"Ya tuhan... aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan cucuku seperti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan putriku." Dan rasanya Kizashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memeluk gadis kecil itu.

...

Pagi ini Sakura sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan ibu juga anak kecil yang dia tahu bernama Sara. Dan dia berniat ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis kecil itu, dia akan ke kota mencari ayah Sara, karena dia pikir Sara merindukan keluarganya.

Mereka duduk mengitari meja makan sedang menikmati makan siang. Sarada merengut melihat masakan Mebuki yang dimasak khusus untuknya. Dia hanya menatap makanannya tanpa berniat mencicipinya sedikit pun.

"Ada apa dengan makanannya? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Mebuki dengan lembut.

Sakura menyela kata-kata ibunya. "Wortel itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan mata. Kau harus mencobanya, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk." Senyumnya.

"Jangan paksa dia kalau dia tidak mau." Semua yang ada di sana menatap Kizashi. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau boleh mengambil apapun yang ada di meja." Kizashi tampak tidak peduli pada Mebuki dan Sakura yang menatapnya, pria itu tersenyum menatap Sarada yang juga menatapnya. "Habiskan makananmu anak kecil," dia meletakkan sushi miliknya ke piring Sarada. "Sore nanti kita lihat kelinci. Kau suka kelinci?" Kizashi kembali tersenyum membuat Sarada terdiam melihat senyumnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat interaksi Sarada dan ayahnya. "Aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau bilang hari ini kau dapat cuti."

"Ya bu. Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Sakura mencium pipi kiri-kanan ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah siap pergi kalau saja Sarada tidak terus menatapnya seolah meminta sesuatu. Sakura dibuat bingung oleh tatapan Sarada sampai pada akhirnya ia kembali untuk mencium kening gadis kecil itu. Sarada memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat Sakura mencium keningnya. "Aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang turun dari bis saat seseorang menjambret tasnya. Dua orang yang menjambret tas Sakura menggunakan sepeda motor, mereka mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura berusaha mengejar mereka seraya meneriaki mereka jambret membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di sana langsung menjalankan mobilnya mengejar para pejambret itu. Uchiha bungsu itu memotong jalan mereka dan saat mereka lewat ia dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya membuat mereka terkejut dan menabrak pintu mobil. Salah satu dari mereka terpental bersama tas Sakura. Sementara yang satunya melarikan diri menggunakan motor. Sasuke mendekati pria malang yang ditinggal lari partnernya. Pria itu menyerang Sasuke tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menghindarinya. Dengan satu pukulan Sasuke menjatuhkan pria itu. "Kalau kau mau tulang-tulangmu patah berdiri dan hadapilah aku. Tapi kalau kau masih sayang pada persendianmu lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku menghajar dan memanggil polisi!" Secepat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya secepat itu pula pria itu berlari pergi. Sasuke berniat mengambil tas yang ditinggal para penjambret itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemilik tas. Dia sudah tahu wanita itu yang jadi korban para penjambret itu tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa membiasakan diri melihatnya.

Sakura berlari dan segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di trotoan jalan dan mendekati pria yang berdiri menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Dasar pencuri!" Marahnya dan memukul pria itu menggunakan tas.

Sasuke tidak sempat mengelak dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi wanita itu. "Apa? Aku bukan pencuri."

"Kau pencuri!"

Sasuke berjalan mundur berusaha menghindari pukulan buas wanita itu sampai punggungnya menyentuh body mobil. Dia mendengus dan berusaha menangkap tangan wanita itu. Sasuke menangkapnya, menangkap satu tangan wanita itu dan ketika wanita itu akan memukulnya dengan tangan yang lain dengan cepat ia menangkap tangannya lagi dan membalikkan posisi. Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menekan tubuhnya sampai punggung wanita itu menempel dengan body mobil. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke terkejut dan sesekali berkedip memperlihatkan ketakutannya membuat Sasuke terdiam cukup lama menatap wajahnya.

Dua orang berjas hitam berlari mendekati mereka. "Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Sudahku bilang aku bukan pencuri," Sasuke melepaskan Sakura. Dia mendekati pintu mobil yang kaca jendela dan kaca depannya retak, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kerusakannya akan separah ini bila di tabrak sepeda motor berkecapatan tinggi. Dan tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada mobil Sakura yang hancur. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian bisa pergi." Bawahan Sasuke segera pergi menuju mobil mereka.

"Aku benar-benar ... tidak tahu." Cicit Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tidak begitu peduli pada gadis itu. Ketertarikannya berpusat pada mobilnya. Sasuke membanding-bandingkan kerusakan mobilnya dengan mobil Sakura yang hancur. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak terselamatkan kalau mobilnya berguling sampai tiga kali, berbenturan dengan aspal dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Tentu saja keajaiban salah satu dari mereka masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sakit, sesak, dan perasaan tak mengenakkan lainnya.

"Maksudku... pertemuan pertama kita sangat tidak mengenakkan," Sakura kebingungan mmemulainya dari mana, dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah memukuli dan menuduh pria yang menolongnya mencuri. "Kau mengambil barang terlarang milikku dan itu sangat memalukkan, jadi aku pikir kau jah... tidak, maksudku menyebalkan," Sakura langsung diam saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin. "Terima kasih." Sasuke terus menatapnya membuat Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Masuk."

"Apa?"

"Ku antar kau pulang."

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak mengerti, aku ke mari untuk mencari seseorang."

"Mencari seseorang? Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Seorang ayah."

"Seorang ayah," Sasuke membeo. "Apa kau kehilangan ayahmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Ayah seorang gadis kecil. Aku tidak tahu ciri-cirinya tapi..."

"Kau akan mencari orang yang tidak kau tahu ciri-cirinya, bahkan kau tidak tahu rupa orang itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau pulang."

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku pulang!"

"Masuk."

"Aku tidak mau. Memang siapa kau berani mengaturku." Baru lima detik Sakura berpikir kalau pria di depannya pria baik, bukan pria menyebalkan, tapi pria itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Dengan kesal dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi dan mencari tahu tentang Sarada. Tidak bisa. Dia harus mencegah wanita itu. "Sebelum pergi seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang tlah menolongmu."

"Aku kan sudah berterima kasih."

"Berterima kasih saja tidak cukup. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Sasuke menarik dan memaksa wanita itu masuk dalam mobilnya. "Ganti semua kerugianku."

"Apa?"

"Hn."

Sakura tahu dia harus mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah banyak untuk mengganti kerugian pria menyebalkan itu, ini adalah mobil sport terbaru jebolan ferrari, tau begini Sakura akan lebih memilih tasnya dibawa lari para pencuri. Dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Di samping Sasuke gadis itu merengut kesal dan menghentak tasnya. "Kau tahu aku menyesal kau menolongku!" Dia menatap Sasuke kesal kemudian membuang tatapannya pada jendela saat Sasuke balas menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum tipis sekali. "Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di eps selanjutnya :D


	7. Chapter 7

Dari dalam mobil Sasuke menatap Sakura. Wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak kesal saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian melirik sepatu di sampingnya.

Wajah Sakura tidak bersahabat ketika keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan ketika dia menyadari Sasuke menatapnya dari dalam dia balas menatap Sasuke kesal. Dia sudah benar-benar kesal. Pria itu mangambil ponsel dan sepatunya sebagai ganti rugi membuat dia hanya memakai kaus kaki.

**"Aku akan mengambil ini."**

Sakura mendengus dan segera pergi. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Sakura begitu wanita itu pergi. Dia menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat Sarada keluar dari dalam rumah dan menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Gadis kecilnya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil menyambut kedatangan Sakura yang pulang tanpa sepatu. Sarada yang biasa diam menanyakan banyak hal pada Sakura. "Kenapa dia tidak pakai sepatu? Kenapa pulang terlambat, dan banyak hal lainnya." Sasuke membuka kaca jendela mobil. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat Sarada melihat keberadaannya.

Senyum Sarada hilang digantikan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan dia tersenyum begitu kaca jendela mobil dibuka. Sasuke tersenyum seraya melambai tangan kemudian pergi. Papanya datang bukan untuk menjemputnya, dan itu membuat Sarada sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Memikirkan pria berengsek yang sudah merampoknya, mengambil ponsel dan sepatunya. "Arghhh... Menyebalkan!" Dia berteriak dengan kesal.

Kriet.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Sakura keluar dari selimut. Sarada berdiri di tengah pintu dengan tatapan ragu. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sakura berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Tidak. Masuklah."

Sarada tersenyum dan segera berlari ke tempat tidur. "Apa yang terjadi tadi siang? Kenapa Ma... Nee-chan tidak pakai sepatu?" Dia duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku dirampok."

Sarada terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya kembali kesal saat ingat wajah pria yang merampoknya. Sarada tidur di samping Sakura tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wanita itu. "Dia membawa ferrari tapi merampok ponsel dan sepatuku," Dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud. "Menurutmu dia itu perampok seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya menarik selimut untuk Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura merebah tubuhnya dan menghela napas. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Dia menggumam kemudian menoleh menatap Sarada yang menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah." lalu mengusap rambut bagian depan gadis kecil itu.

Sarada memejamkan mata tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Sakura. Sentuhan kecil sederhana yang sangat dirindukannya. Dalam tidurnya dia tersenyum. Bibirnya tersenyum karena banyak alasan. Mama, sentuhan, kasih sayang, harapan. Lebih dari itu mereka telah bertemu dengan begitu papanya akan percaya padanya kalau dia tidak salah lihat atau berkhayal. Mamanya benar-benar ada bahkan saat ini sedang memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya. Bisakah Sarada meminta lebih?

...

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mendekati lemari tempat menyimpan semua koleksi sepatu Sakura dan mengeluarkan salah satu sepatu untuk melihat nomor ukurannya. Ini adalah sepatu kesayang mendiang istrinya. Dia yang memberikannya sendiri pada Sakura. Saat Sakura ragu akan hubungan mereka, pertunangan mereka, dan termakan berita dari luar bila Sasuke hanya ingin memanfaatkan hubungan mereka untuk bisnis. Untuk uang. Dengan sepatu ini Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke aula pesta. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sepatu yang dia dapat dari wanita berambut merah muda siang tadi dan mencocokan nomor kedua sepatu itu. Sasuke menghela napas melihat sepatu itu memiliki nomor ukuran yang sama dan mengembalikan kedua sepatu itu ke dalam lemari. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dengan keras kemudian mendekati tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mengerti," helanya.

... "Bagaimana bisa... Mereka begitu mirip?"

**"Kau pikir aku melakukan ini hanya karena bisnis keluarga?"**

**Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan berbeda. Sakura Senju terlihat sangat cantik dengan mini dres sabrina berwarna toska yang dia kenakan. Gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih dari pandangan Sasuke, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan." Dia menggumam dengan suara parau seraya mengusap air mata di pipinya. Perlahan, gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu menangis.**

**Sasuke menghela napas dan berjongkok di depan Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengeluarkan kotak sepatu dari tas karton cantik bermerek, "Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan," kemudian mengeluarkan sepatu berhak tinggi yang sangat cantik dari dalam kotak dan meletakkannya di depan kaki Sakura. Sakura terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan pelan Sasuke melepas sepatu Sakura kemudian memakaikan sepatu yang dia beli ke kaki gadis itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Itu hanya berita bodoh," Dia kembali berkata seraya memakaikan sepatu satunya di kaki Sakura yang lain, "nyatanya aku di sini bukan karena itu." Selesai memakaikan sepatu di kedua kaki Sakura Sasuke mendongak menatap wajah gadis itu seraya tersenyum. "Aku melakukan ini karena mu, bukan karena bisnis. Apa aku harus mengulang melamarmu lagi?" tatapannya tenang dengan sebuah kesungguhan di dalamnya.**

**Sakura tertawa dalam tangisnya. Dia mengusap air mata di pipinya seraya menggeleng, "ini akan jadi sepatu favoritku." Di balik tangisnya Sakura terlihat bahagia.**

**Tangan Sasuke terulur yang kemudian diterima dengan baik oleh Sakura. Pemuda tampan itu mengajak gadisnya ke pesta yang sempat mereka tinggalkan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan senyum mengembang dibibir masing-masing.**

**Sasuke tersenyum, senyumnya menghilang ketika dengan cepat sekitarnya berubah. Sakura yang dirindukannya tidak ada, kenangan indah itu menghilang begitu cepat. Sasuke panik! Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Yang tadinya dia berada di sebuah aula di antara orang-orang bersama Sakura kini dia berada di lorong bercat putih tanpa ujung. Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi. Dia berlari secepat mungkin menembus ujung lorong dan berharap menemukan Sakura. Dia tidak mau sendirian, tidak mau! Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan. Sasuke berhenti berlari karena lelah, tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Tiba-tiba dia berada di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit tempat bayi prematur. Seorang bayi kecil, sangat kecil, yang terlihat sangat lemah terbaring di dalam sebuah tabung dengan alat-alat medis di tubuhnya. Sasuke terdiam, berusaha untuk mengingat. Wajah tenangnya terlihat sedih ketika dia mendekati tabung tempat bayi itu. "Bertahanlah... Papa akan menjagamu." katanya seraya tersenyum di paksakan.**

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka matanya. Napasnya terengah dan bajunya basah oleh keringat. Apa dia baru saja bermimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpinya terasa begitu nyata? Sasuke menghela napas seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Pikirannya terasa begitu kosong karena mimpinya barusan. Mimpi indah yang perlahan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Sasuke melepas sepatu kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela. Pria satu anak itu berdiri menatap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Sasuke sangat merindukan mereka berdua, dia sangat ingin berada di antara keduanya, melihat mereka yang sedang tersenyum adalah sebuah kebahagian yang tak ternilai harganya. Tapi apa bisa melihat keduanya tersenyum dalam waktu bersamaan? Karena pada kenyataannya semua itu tidak mungkin. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kosong, kesepian. Dan mengingatnya membuka luka lama yang tak bisa tersembuhkan.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi ketika Kizashi mendekatinya. "Hari ini kau mau ke mana?" Pria tua itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Kizashi menyela.

"Jangan pergi hari ini." Kizashi menatap Sarada yang sedang mencari buku-buku bekas di lemari tv untuk bahan bacaan. "Ada yang sedang bosan,"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Kizashi. "Apa dia bisa membaca?"

"Kenapa tidak mencari tahu," Sakura kembali menatap ayahnya. "Ajak dia ke toko buku Sakura..." Setelah mengatakan itu Kizashi pergi meninggalkan putrinya. "Lagi pula dia tidak akan menyusahkanmu di jalan. Dia tidak akan minta digendong." Pria itu berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan ayahnya kemudian menatap Sarada. Dia tersenyum dan mendekati gadis kecil itu. "Kau suka membaca?" Mata hitam Sarada yang bulat berkedip menatap Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, itu pun kalau kau mau..." Sakura tertawa melihat senyum Sarada mengembang dengan sangat lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengajak Sarada mengunjungi sebuah toko buku di kota kecilnya. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Sarada, gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan bahagia. Sakura memberi Sarada buku alfabet bergambar tapi Sarada menunjukkan buku yang lebih menarik. Dia menunjuk buku sains. Sakura tidak habis fikir apa Sarada mengerti isi bukunya? Dia kan masih kecil. Dan... Apa dia bisa membacanya. Disaat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya Sarada mengambil buku alfabet di tangan Sakura membuat wanita itu terkejut. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sarada. Dia merapikan poni hitam gadis kecil itu, "Kau sudah bisa membaca, tapi... Buku itu terlalu berat untukmu. Bagaimana kalau buku dongeng?"

Sarada merengut, "Nee-chan yang membacakan,"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sarada. "Oke, itu bukan masalah..." Tangannya mengacak gemas rambut gadis kecil itu. Tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Di luar toko Sasuke berdiri di samping mobilnya memperhatikan Sarada dan orang asing melalui dinding kaca tembus pandang toko. Sasuke tersenyum ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu tampak melihat sekelilingnya kemudian tersenyum dan keluar dari toko lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumnya dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu Sarada datang. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengeluarkan anak kucing dalam kurungan yang dulu Sarada pungut.

"Papa!"

Suara itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya? Sarada semakin dekat membuat Sasuke semakin tidak sabar untuk memeluknya. Hanya tinggal menyebrang mereka akan bertemu. Sasuke dibuat panik saat melihat Sarada menyebrang jalan, mobil-mobilnya tidak mau berhenti membuat Sarada kesulitan untuk menyebrang, tapi dengan beraninya Sarada berlari. "Hati-hati!" Sasuke sangat takut terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya. "Tetap di sana jangan kemari!" Sarada menurut. Dia berdiri menunggu Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Papa!" Sarada sangat merindukan papanya. Dia berteriak dan tersenyum yang kemudian Sasuke dengan erat. Tiba-tiba senyum Sarada menghilang. Dia cemberut dan melepas pelukkan Sasuke. "Papa kenapa merampok Mama?" Tanyanya merajuk.

Tangan Sasuke merapikan rambut Sarada. "Siapa yang merampok siapa?"

"Papa!"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengelak. "Tapi dia yang sudah merampok Papa." Dahi Sarada mengkerut tidak mengerti. "Sara tahu?"

"Tidak. Tahu apa?"

"Dia sudah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidup Papa." Ya Tuhan, betapa Sasuke merindukan wajah itu. Kedipan matanya, tatapannya, semuanya. Sasuke merindukan semuanya. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sarada. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Papa," gadis kecil itu balas memeluknya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Papa tahu."

"Aku harus cepat kembali,"

"Papa tahu." Tangan Sasuke menyentil dahi Sarada kemudian memberikan kucing dalam kurungan padanya. "Papa hanya ingin mengantar ini."

"Ha... Kucingku. Bagaimana Papa menemukannya?"

"Ini akan jadi teman Sarada,"

"Hm."

"Papa menyayangimu. Sara bisa kembali sekarang,"

"Aku juga." Sarada mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum dia berlari pergi. Melihat Sarada kembali ke toko Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal. Kacamata. Sarada tidak pakai kacamata. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru pulang dari toko buku saat Kizashi mendekatinya. "Ayah bilang dia tidak akan menyusahkan ku,"

Kizashi tertawa dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Memang apa yang terjadi? Kalian bersenang-senangkan?"

Sambil menopang dagu Sakura memperhatikan Sarada yang meletakkan buku yang baru mereka beli. "Dia tiba-tiba menghilang di toko buku." kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang kami bisa bertemu kembali."

"Anak itu... Ayah menyukainya."

"Aneh sekali orang seperti ayah menyukai anak kecil." Sakura mencibir menggoda ayahnya.

Kizashi terus menatap Sarada lalu tersenyum. "Jangan cari tahu tentang keluarganya, asalnya, rumahnya, apapun tentang dari mana dia datang." Sakura menatap Kizashi tak percaya. "Dia harus tetap di sini."

"Ayah, dia juga memiliki keluarga,"

Kizashi tidak mau mendengar apapun yang Sakura katakan. Pria tua itu berdiri dari kursinya berniat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terus meneriakkan pendapatnya. "Bagaimana kalau keluarganya mencarinya?" Tapi Kizashi tetap tidak peduli. "Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini..." Kizashi tetap pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan Sakura. "Ibu ada apa dengan ayah?" Nada suara Sakura heran sekaligus kesal.

Mebuki pun sama herannya seperti Sakura. Dia menatap punggung Kizashi yang semakin menjauh sebelum punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu. "Ibu juga tidak tahu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ayah pikirkan, aku bisa mengerti kalau ayah menyukai anak itu tapi tidak seperti ini caranya." Sakura terus mengeluhkan pendapatnya tentang Kizashi yang menurutnya tidak benar. Sementara Mebuki hanya mendengarkan keluhan anaknya tanpa tahu harus bicara apa. Dia juga bingung dengan Kizashi, kenapa dia seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang, mereka melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Sarapan bersama kemudian kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa Sakura berangkat bekerja. Dia terlalu sibuk ingin mengejar keterlambatannya hingga tak menyadari Sarada yang selalu memperhatikannya. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti Sakura sampai bingkai pintu, menatap Sakura sedih karena akan meninggalkannya. Tangannya yang kecil memeluk kusen pintu dan terus menatap Sakura yang semakin jauh.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar," Sarada menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana Kizashi berdiri sedang memakai mantelnya.

"Mau ke mana?" Dalam diam dia memperhatikan Mebuki dan Kizashi yang sedang berbicara.

"Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan." sedikit banyak Sarada mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Kizashi kemarin. Merasa diperhatikan Kizashi mendekati Sarada. Dia mengusap rambut Sarada seraya tersenyum kecil. "Aku pergi dulu." Sarada tertegun begitu pun Mebuki dengan perlakuan yang Kizashi berikan. Setelah mengusap rambut Sarada pria itu pun segera pergi dari rumah.

Pagi ini udaranya cukup dingin membuat Kizashi mengeratkan mantelnya. Kalau mau dia bisa pergi ke pasar agak siang tapi Kizashi tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya. Dia segera mendekati penjual buku kaki lima ketika dia sampai di pasar tradisional yang ada di desa. "Aku ingin mencari majalah beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Aku tidak punya. Yang baru lebih bagus kenapa tidak membeli yang baru saja. Berita hari ini sangat bagus kau pasti senang membaca." Sang penjual membujuk Kizashi membeli majalah yang baru tapi Kizashi menolaknya. Dia terus mencari majalah atau koran dengan berita yang dia inginkan. Tapi sangat sulit mencarinya, mereka lebih senang menjual berita baru. Dan ketika Kizashi melewati sebuah pedagang pakaian kaki lima dia melihat berita yang dia cari tergeletak begitu saja. Kizashi segera mendekati orang itu. "Kau mau menjualnya,"

"Aku menjual pakaian bukan majalah."

"Akan aku bayar dua kali lipat kalau kau mau menjualnya."

Pedagang itu tampak senang. Dia baru buka dan belum menjual satu pakaian pun tapi ada seseorang yang mau membeli majalah bekas dengan harga dua kali lipat. "O.. Tentu saja aku menjualnya." Dengan cepat pedagang itu membungkus mejalah itu takut Kizashi berubah pikiran dan dia kehilangan uangnya.

Kizashi segera membayar dan mengambil majalahnya. "Ini, terima kasih." dia tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan pedagang itu.

Kizashi sampai halaman rumahnya dan melihat Sarada yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi depan jendela. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiri di sana. "Dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Kizashi menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang aku hanya mau jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan kenapa lama sekali. Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku mau istirahat tolong jangan ganggu aku," Kizashi menghindari Mebuki dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau bilang mau istirahat?" Tanya Mebuki ketika melihat Kizashi keluar kamar.

"Aku akan duduk di depan jendela. Itu sama saja istirahat kan?" Mebuki tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang wanita itu lakukan hanya menatap Kizashi yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sarada. "Sakura tidak akan pulang cepat." Kizashi tersenyum ketika Sarada menoleh ke arahnya dan mengacak rambut gadis kecil itu. "Aku beritahu ya... Putri ku itu sangat gila kerja, dia tidak akan pulang siang bahkan terkadang dia suka pulang malam. Dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Tidurlah... Percuma menunggunya." Kizashi berusaha menghiburnya kalau ini bisa dibilang menghibur.

Sarada menghela napas dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan tanpa ekpresi seperti ayahnya. Sementara Kizashi dia tidak menyerah untuk menarik perhatian gadis kecil itu. "Ini milikmu?"

Sarada kembali menoleh kemudian tersenyum saat melihat kucing miliknya dalam pelukkan Kizashi. "Aku menemukannya?"

Kizashi memasang wajah tertarik. "Sungguh?"

"Waktu itu aku menemukannya di kantor Papa," Mereka mulai membicarakan tentang kucing tapi perlahan-lahan membicarakan yang lain juga. Kizashi tampak sangat menikmati membicaraan mereka begitu pun dengan Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di kursi kerja dalam ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Lima menit lalu dia melihat adik iparnya datang. Dengan senyum yang ramah wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat formal seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Walau sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu tapi Itachi masih sangat ingat wajahnya. Senyuman bahkan suara tawanya yang manis. Itachi tidak mungkin melupakannya. "Siapa dia? Apa dia Sakura?" Itachi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat yakin itu Sakura yang dikenalnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura yang sudah lama meninggal hidup lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bukan Sakura, mereka sangat mirip.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki halaman gedung saat dia tidak sengaja melihat warna mencolok berjalan menuju gerbang. Sasuke segera membelokkan mobil dan berusaha mengikuti wanita. Tapi sialnya dia harus memutar karena dia berada di jalur lalulintas yang salah. Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti Sakura menggunakan mobil. Mobil Sasuke menepi di pinggir jalan. Pria itu segera keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti jalan yang Sakura lalui.

Sasuke melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah bus. Awalnya dia tidak peduli dan berniat kembali tapi kemudian dia berlari mengejarnya. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa mengejarnya namun tiba-tiba busnya berhenti. Sasuke merasa sangat bersukur. Ia segera masuk dan berdiri berhimpitan dengan yang lain. Ini pertama kali Sasuke naik bus, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang asing.

"Kau. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ini bukan pertama kali Sasuke melihat wanita itu tapi kenapa sangat sulit mebiasakan diri melihatnya.


End file.
